Ties that Bind
by Twilightaddict2007
Summary: Summary inside, mobward fic. All cannon couples but majorly OOC. Violence, crime, sex, possible drug use. 3rd person omniscient, we see into the lives of all the family members. Over 18 only.
1. Chapter 1

Beta'd by Project Team Beta: Tds88 and ElleCC

Summary:

The Cullen crime family has been a problem for the law officers of Chicago for over fifty years. After dozens of failed attempts to infiltrate the family, the FBI decides it's time to send in more undercover agents, Edwards and Whitlock. However, the Feds do not realize that Edwards has an agenda all of her own, which doesn't necessarily include putting a stop to the family's business.

Chapter One

Everyone knew that the Cullen's was the most dangerous mobster organization in the city of Chicago. They had been for generations, and no matter how hard the local and federal officials tried, they couldn't seem to take them down. Sure, there was the occasional arrest, but never anyone significant, because the dirty work was always left to the peons.

"Ali, are you sure you want to take this case?" Agent Whitlock asked Edwards, his partner, for the fifth time that day.

"Jazz, you know what this assignment means to me. I can't pass it up. Besides, what better case is there for my first real undercover assignment? Please, don't stress about it; you'll be with me," Alice reminded him.

Jasper couldn't help but worry. Alice was the love of his life. Of course, the department didn't know that little fact. Had they known, the pair would not be partnered at all.

"Baby, you have to promise me that if we're compromised in anyway, you'll tell them who you really are."

"Promise." Alice sealed her vow with a kiss.

Edward Cullen was the boss now. His father, Carlisle Sr., had handed over the reins to his youngest son, despite the promise that he had made to his wife, Elizabeth, long ago. He swore to her he would keep their boys away from a life of crime, but some promises were predestined to be broken; especially those made to appease the love of your life and not really meant in earnest. Carlisle Sr. decided that compromise would ease his conscience and insisted that all three of his sons attend college, as his own mother had insisted for him. By trade, Carlisle Sr. was an attorney. For him, it was the most logical of options.

Carlisle's three sons— Carlisle Jr., Emmett, and Edward— were his legacy. Out of the three, he chose Edward to run the family, because he was the only son who was leadership material.

Edward didn't mind being the boss. Like his father, he didn't give a fuck what people thought of him, and he had no qualms about ordering the death of those who'd done him or his family wrong. Edward, like his father, had studied law. He felt it was best to know the law if you were going to break it.

"Son." Carlisle Sr.—or Carl, as his family and friends called him—greeted his son with a kiss to his forehead and a firm embrace.

"Dad, what's up?" Edward asked as he sat back down behind his desk. His father took a seat in the chair in front.

"Just seeing how things are going. I'm taking Irina on vacation starting next week, so I need to be sure you can handle everything."

"I've been at this for a while now. I think I've got it down, Dad." Edward smirked.

"Yes, well, it's been pretty quiet since you've stepped into my place. I have faith in you, son. You have my support no matter what. However, this is a tricky business that takes years to master."

"Thanks, Dad, but I think I have everything under control. I'm sure we'll be fine." Edward grinned.

"Before your stepmother and I head out, we'd like to have a family get-together. Do you think Isabella would mind hosting? Your house is the biggest." Carl may have been asking, but Edward knew it was not an choice. That was one thing about his father: Carl always got what he wanted. That was, after all, how he'd gotten the title Don of the Cullen crime family.

"Jasper, can you grab that box from the back seat?" Alice yelled down the steps.

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper saluted her. She giggled and rolled her eyes. They were moving into their new apartment. They had both been relieved to find out that they were being sent undercover as a couple; it made things so much simpler. Their new digs were located right above the shop owned by Edward Cullen's wife, Isabella, which was believed to be one of the most frequently used spots for his business dealings.

Alice had planned to garner information by befriending Isabella. She was excited to get to know Bella (as her family and friends called her), not only for her job, but because Alice thought Bella was a genuinely nice person. It wasn't her fault that her husband was a criminal. Not that Alice necessarily minded he was a criminal, surprisingly, but she had her reasons for that.

"Ali, I think you brought too much damn stuff. Seriously, why do you need ten curling irons?" Jasper held up a wad of tangled cords. Of course, ten was an exaggeration, but in his opinion, more than one was too many.

"They all have a purpose, silly," she said, patting his cheek and taking the wad from him.

"So I guess we should get to work on our cover looks, then;" Jasper said tossing Alice the bottle of hair dye he had in his other hand. "put these suckers to use."

"Jazz, I'm not dyeing my hair. I'm wearing a wig."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. My hair just might save my life," Alice said defensively. She pulled the baseball cap from her head, letting her naturally colored locks fall softly onto her shoulders.

Though Jasper didn't understand her comment, he let it go. He wasn't about to start an argument before they even got started on the case. He knew this was the most stressful case Alice could have ever been given. Not only because it was high-profile, but also for Alice's personal reasons.

"Hmm, you smell wonderful," Edward cooed into his wife's neck, as she stirred a pot of sauce on the stove.

"Thank you. It's a new perfume I like to call Eau de Baby Barf." She giggled, causing Edward to chuckle.

"I only smell your sweet skin, but speaking of baby barf, where is my little love?"

Bella playfully slapped Edward's bicep. Looking at him sternly, she said, "She's sleeping, and you better not wake her. She's had a rough day."

"What happened? Do I need to pop someone'?" he asked, looking around as if the offender might be around the corner.

"You're incorrigible." Bella huffed a laugh. "She had a doctor's appointment for her last infant vaccinations."

"Poor little boo. Where're the boys?"

"They're over at Ben and Angie's. Derrick and Ethan wanted them to play in some kind of Halo tournament. I don't know how good those violent games are for them. I mean, they're already predisposed to violence, being born into this family," Bella fretted.

"I promised, baby, and I meant it. I will do everything I can to keep them out of this life. I don't want this for them. I'd rather shut the whole thing down, than let the three of them get messed up in my shit."

Bella looked into her husband's deep green eyes; he knew exactly what she was about to say, but he beat her to it. "You know I can't, baby. This thing is bigger than me."

"How will you keep them from it? Seth will be fifteen next month. He hears the news. We'd be stupid to think he doesn't have any idea what it is you do. His imagination has probably concocted something far worse, or could be right on track, which is just as bad." Bella sighed, leaning into her husband of sixteen years. Edward hated that he'd already broken his promise to her, but he thought keeping her in the dark a little while longer wouldn't hurt.

"I'll talk to him. Everything will be fine, love." Edward kissed her head before turning to head up the steps. He stopped midway as he remembered about his father's "request." "Oh, babe, Dad is taking Irnia on vacation, and he wants to have a family get-together here Sunday; he says our house is the biggest."

"Great," Bella groaned. It wasn't that she didn't want her family over. She just hated when her father-in-law decided to do something like that last minute.

"Here goes nothing. Wish me luck," Alice said as she gave Jasper a peck on the lips.

"You'll do fine. It's your area of expertise. You're a shoo-in."

Alice walked down the narrow flight of steps that led from her apartment to the shops below. Bella Cullen owned Isabella's along with her sisters-in-law, Esme and Rosalie. It was one of the largest lingerie shops in the area.

"Hi, welcome to Isabella's," Esme greeted from behind the counter. Alice was excited to be meeting her at last; she was looking forward to getting to know all the Cullen women.

"Hi. I'm Alice. I just moved in upstairs. I saw the hiring sign and thought I'd apply."

"Great! Do you have any retail experience?" Esme smiled. She was relieved that someone had finally come in to apply. Everyone in the area knew they were the wives of the Cullen crime family. Not that it stopped people from shopping there, but they didn't seem to want to work for them.

"I do. I worked in retail all through college, and I happen to own a lot of lingerie." Alice winked.

"Awesome! You sound like just what we need. Just fill this out for me, and I'll review it with my partners."

The next day, Esme called Alice with the news that she was hired. Alice was ecstatic; her plan seemed to be going along without a hitch.

"Be careful, baby," Jasper said to his love before she headed out for her first day on the job.

"I will. What will you do while I'm gone?" she asked, as she ran her hands through his newly brown curls.

"Be on the lookout. You've got your molar mic in, right?" Jasper questioned. She nodded.

"All right. I'll be listening if you need anything." He tapped his ear, turning his head slightly so she could see the piece that looked like a small hearing aide. After a heated kiss, Alice headed downstairs.

"Alice, I want you to meet my sisters, Bella and Rosalie," Esme said, gesturing to the two women. Of course, Alice knew from the case files whom each one was. Bella looked a little older than her file photo, but still just as beautiful with her dark mahogany hair and deep chocolate eyes. However, Rosalie looked completely different from her photo. Her hair was no longer blonde, but a rich brown with auburn highlights. Her skin was sun-kissed, unlike her pale pallor from the case file picture. She was beautiful, stunningly so. Esme looked the most like her photograph, with her auburn hair and bright blue eyes. Esme had been a member of the family for much longer than the other two. She and Carlisle Junior had married almost twenty years ago, but you'd never know that she was almost ten years older than the other two women.

"It's so nice to meet both of you. Thank you for the job," Alice squealed.

"Oh, you'll fit in just great here." Bella laughed. Alice reminded her of Esme in her excitement. Bella draped her arm around Alice and pulled her into the office to fill out her paperwork.

Alice loved working with the girls. They were hilarious. They made her forget all about the job she was there to do. That was until Edward Cullen, suspect number one, walked through the front door. Alice, wanting to make sure her appearance was perfect, slipped into the bathroom. Her black wig looked completely natural, and her blue contacts were spot on. "Okay, Jazz, he's here. I'm going out," she whispered, knowing Jasper would hear her through the molar mic.

"There she is. Edward, this is our new hire, Alice," said Bella.

"Alice, it's nice to meet you. What's your last name?" Edward asked. He felt like he'd seen her somewhere before, but couldn't place her.

"It's Brandon," she answered softly as she shook his hand. She tried to control her breathing, but seeing him in person was so surreal for her.

Edward chuckled. Women often had this response to him. "Pleasure to meet you, sweetheart." He winked.

"Edward, you'll give the poor girl a heart attack," Bella scolded. She had grown used to the unsolicited attention her husband attracted, and his flirtatious banter in response. She felt for Alice but knew exactly what she was experiencing. To this day, Bella still had that reaction to her husband.

Alice played along, but her reaction had nothing to do with attraction.

Edward pulled Bella back to her office. "Babe, what do you know about this new girl?"

"Um... she lives upstairs with her husband." Bella shrugged, knowing he'd want more from her.

"You hired her knowing so little?" Edward was clearly disappointed; but, as always, he would make sure the people that surrounded his wife were safe. The last thing he needed was to be infiltrated by the FBI...again.

"I'm sorry. I did a background check. I didn't find anything. All her references checked out. Do you have a bad feeling about her?" Bella asked, concerned. Her husband had a talent for knowing if people were trustworthy or not.

"No, not necessarily bad. When I shook her hand, there was kind of a spark, I guess. I can't really explain it."

Bella took a deep breath. His explanation scared her a bit, because it was so close to how he described their first encounter. "Like with me?" Bella whispered.

"What? No, no, not like that, love. More like how I felt when I met Rose or Esme. There's something familiar about her that I can't place." Edward kissed Bella deeply to make sure she knew how he felt about her. Edward had been many things in his past, but from the day he had met Bella things had changed for him. She was all he thought about from that point. As hard as it was for some to believe, Edward had never strayed from their marriage bed.

He couldn't and wouldn't be like his father and uncle. His father had been married four times, his uncle three, and between the two, had far more whores than Edward could of his brothers were only half siblings, each having a different mother.

"Let's fuck on your desk," Edward whispered huskily in Bella's ear.

"I can't." Her protest was half-hearted.

He continued to kiss her senseless, knowing it was bound to change her mind. "Why?"

"I was on antibiotics, and my birth control isn't effective yet," she moaned as he pulled her shirt off, exposing her naked breasts.

"No bra?" He smirked.

"It's built into the shirt." Bella barely got out the words as he attacked her nipples. Clothes flew all around the room until Bella was laid back on her desk with Edward perched between her legs, ready to enter her.

"No, we can't," she whimpered as he pushed inside of her.

"I'll pull out. I can't stop, baby," Edward said shakily as he pounded into her heat.

"Fuck... so good... I swear to God... if you knock me up again, I'll cap your ass," Bella rasped. Edward chuckled. He secretly loved it when his wife used gangster lingo. She was horrible at it, but cute enough that he'd never tease her for fear she'd stop.

"Coming!" Bella screamed, forgetting she was in her office at Isabella's. Edward pounded into her with more speed and strength, letting his own orgasm take over him.

"Bastard!" Bella yelled, beat his chest with her fists. "You didn't pull out!"

Edward laughed loudly. He pulled his pants back up, and kissed her forehead as she pouted. "You'll be fine, babe."

"No, I won't. I don't want to have any more kids! I told you to get a vasectomy."

"I'm not getting my boys snipped. Besides, Desi needs someone close to her age. Five kids wouldn't be so bad. One's almost grown." Edward winked before walking over to the fake book on the shelf and opening the secret door so he could head to his meeting with the boys.

"Desiree doesn't need a sibling. She has cousins her age," Bella said to her husband's retreating form. Huffing, she left her office, not bothering to clean up her destroyed desk.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Stupid bastard didn't pull out," she groused.

Rosalie guffawed, but at Bella's glare she tried to control her laughter. "I'm sorry, it's not funny... it's fucking hilarious, but I can understand why you're upset."

"It's not hilarious!" Bella threw her hands in the air in frustration as she walked into the bathroom. Rose went to the front of the shop to fill Esme and Alice in on the event, then went on to explain to Alice how Edward was always trying to knock up his wife. Edward felt it was his job to overpopulate the world. If he had his way, they'd be like that 19 Kids and Counting family, but Bella wouldn't let him have his way. After the birth of their twins, Carter and Embry, she went on the birth control shot. Desiree was how they had discovered firsthand that antibiotics counteract birth control.

"Really, Bells, I'm sorry I laughed. What are you going to do?" Rosalie asked her sister as she rubbed her back.

Bella leaned over the counter, by the register, with her head in her hands. "I don't know. I mean, what are the chances of me getting knocked up from this one time?"

"I'm sure you won't, Bella. You know, I think you can get the morning after pill over the counter now. You should run to Walgreens," Esme suggested.

"No, he'd be pissed if he found out. He calls it 'the abortion pill'; even your husband, the doctor, couldn't change his mind," Bella said for Alice's benefit. "I'll just hope for the best. I mean, babies are blessings. Right?"

"They really are," Alice agreed. She'd only been working with the girls for a short time, but she knew them, in many ways, so well that it pained her greatly that she had to keep her true identify from them. She only hoped that in time she could reveal herself to everyone.

**AN: Thank you for reading. I have more chapters posted on TWCS, but will be trying to get caught up on FFN asap. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this so far and please leave me your thoughts. **

**Find me on FB at B. and on Twitter BaSwan79 I post updates and such on both. **

**As Always these aren't my characters, I'm just messin' around no harm intended:) **


	2. Chapter 2

Beta'd by Project Team Beta: MaryJaneStew and ElleCC

Chapter Two

"So, what's up with the new girl?" Emmett asked his brother. He'd arrived at Edward's secret office via the hidden passage under the parking garage. Edward had made sure that when Bella purchased her business it was in an old building with plenty of underground entrances. He could travel to numerous places in the city by the musty old tunnels—practically a necessity after almost going to jail four years ago—and it was well worth dealing with a rat or two.

Thinking of that time in his life set him on edge. He knew he was guilty of the crimes they charged him for, but that didn't mean that he felt like he should be serving time for them. More importantly, had he been convicted, he wouldn't have his little lovebug, Desi. He loved his little girl more than he thought possible. Sure, his boys were everything to him, but his daughter, she was like a rare diamond to a jewel thief. He had been surprised when Bella told him to choose her name. He was even more surprised when she accepted the name Desiree Isabella Cullen. Yeah, he knew her initials spelled DIC, but he didn't give a fuck, and thankfully, Bella hadn't realized until it was too late.

Edward looked at his older brother for a moment before speaking. Emmett's bright blue eyes were nothing like his green, nor was his curly brown hair that he kept cropped short, like Edward's wild array of longer copper locks. No, Emmett was more like their father. Though both men shared the same large physique, Edward was otherwise nothing like Emmett. "I'm not sure. She's really nice. Bubbly, like Ez. There's just something familiar about her, but I don't think I've ever met any Brandons... so I just don't know. Maybe Pop will be able to place her," Edward mused, trying to understand how he had felt when he and Alice shook hands.

"Maybe." Emmett shrugged, not particularly caring what warm fuzzy feelings Edward had toward the broad. "So, what's on the agenda this week? I've got court Thursday," Emmett said, moving on to the day's business. Emmett was also a lawyer, but unlike Edward, he actually had a very lucrative practice. He often represented criminal clients, that were, in most cases, Edward's associates. He stayed quite busy.

"Not much really. The usual. Marc's got some new info on the trouble that was brewing with that punk gang across the river, but other than that, I've got nothing. I'm bored as fucking shit!" Edward exclaimed, throwing his arms up in defeat. Emmett shook his head, chuckling. His baby brother was always overly dramatic.

"Boring is good. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. We need to wind this thing down. My boys are not going to be inheriting this mess. I know Bella damn well doesn't want your three messed up in our shit," Emmett said seriously. Emmet being serious was surprising, because he never seemed to care one way or another. He had always been the "funny one" and never took anything to heart.

"Yeah, I know." Edward rolled his eyes. "You say that often, but you know, just as well as I do, that there is no winding this down. Bella was just crying over this shit last night. She wants me to talk to Seth again. She'd kill me if she knew he was already in... I don't know how that happened either... I was so careful," Edward mused, with a remorseful expression that marred his handsome face. His son would be fifteen in a month's time, and he'd already taken a life, albeit accidentally, but a human life just the same. Seth had only meant to scare the kid, but his aim was dead on, and his nerves got the better of him.

Edward had decided then he needed to teach his boy how to be calm under pressure, as well as how to be responsible. So, following in his own father's footsteps, Edward explained the business to Seth. Edward even let him tag along for a few days, trying to scare him. Unfortunately, it backfired just as it had for Carl when Edward, himself, was young. Edward could see that Seth had the leadership skills and ruthless nature it took to be the Boss. It scared the shit out of Edward, but at the same time made him proud.

He had been giving Seth little jobs to do since then. Nothing illegal, just pick-ups from the usual spots that paid Edward for his protection; he owned half the businesses anyway. Edward knew he'd never be able to shut down the family business; too many of the locals depended on him for protection. But he did think that maybe he could tweak things, make it better for his kids.

"Just keep a close eye on him. He's got your temper, Edward. I've already pulled him out of two fights. I told him yesterday that he couldn't collect alone. Told him to take Derrick with him," Emmett said.

"Derrick? I'm sure Ange is gonna love that. Does Ben know?"

"Of course, he does. It was his idea."

Ben was Edward's second in many ways. Emmett held the official title as second, but Ben was Capo. He did all the dirty work, since Emmett held a nine-to-five on the top side. If it hadn't been for Emmett and the work he did in the real world, Edward would be rotting away in a jail cell somewhere. Edward couldn't help but feel grateful for having Emmett as his big brother.

"Ben's nuts. He's the only person I've met that wants his kids in this shit."

Edward's phone chirped with a message. He checked it quickly with a smile.

**Sorry for yelling. I love you. ~~B**

**Love you, I'll wrap it next time... maybe. ~~E **

Edward knew he wouldn't. He wanted his wife pregnant again. It wasn't just wanting another baby, but knowing she was knocked up by him made him fucking horny all the time. In his mind, it was having his mark on her, even if he would never admit to his line of thinking, he often mentally compared himself to a dog pissing on all that was his.

"I'm going to run back upstairs. Call me when Ben gets here," he instructed Emmett before he sprinted up the stairs to Bella's office.

As he was opening the makeshift door, he saw Alice. He tried to hide, but it was too late; she'd seen him.

"Oh, wow, that's cool. Where does it lead?" Alice asked as Edward pushed the shelf back to the wall. He wasn't exactly sure what to do at the moment. Had she been any other person he would have just got rid of her, but there was a mystery behind Alice that he couldn't quite understand. Whatever she was hiding, he knew he'd find out sooner rather than later.

He understood himself even less when he blurted out the truth. "It leads to my office."

"Oh, like where you do your mobster stuff?" Alice laughed.

Edward chuckled, finding himself not only frustrated, by her playful tone, but honestly amused,,. "Yeah, exactly, so I'd stay out of there if I were you," he warned seriously, but it came out teasingly. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. He'd just outed himself to a complete stranger.

"Yes, sir." Alice saluted playfully. "My lips are sealed. I won't tell a soul."

Edward believed her, which again was surprising to him. "Right, well, I need to find my wife. Any idea where she is?"

"Oh, she went out for a minute. She was pretty upset earlier."

"Where'd she go?"

"I think she and Rose went to Walgreens. Esme is at the counter; she probably knows." Alice smiled.

Edward went to find Esme while Alice stayed in the office. She had been in there looking for some sort of clue as to where Edward had disappeared. She had never thought he would outright tell her. It was a little eerie, but at the same time heartwarming.

Alice stayed in the office while Edward went to find Esme. _Maybe he knows after all,_ Alice thought to herself. She had felt it the instant their hands had touched. They had a connection.

Alice shifted nervously in her seat. She was about to meet Carlisle for the first time. She didn't really want to meet him at his work, but it seemed to be the most appropriate way, considering she was actually sick and needed to go to the doctor anyway.

"Alice Brandon," the nurse called from the door. She walked nervously back to the little room where she would wait to meet the oldest of the Cullen brothers.

Alice waited for fifteen minutes before Carlisle stepped into the room. He looked nothing like Emmett or Edward. Carlisle, though tall at six two, was not a large man like his brothers; he was more on the slender side. Even though he looked to be very fit, he didn't look like he carried much muscle when dressed in his lab coat and scrubs. Carlisle took mostly after his mother in his looks: he had her grey blue eyes and light brown hair. Like all the Cullen men, he was strikingly handsome.

"Good morning, Mrs. Brandon, I'm Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle stuck out his hand to her. She immediately felt that same connection with him as she had with Edward and wondered if he'd noticed. He didn't react if he did.

"Morning., Thank you."

"What brings you here on this lovely morning?"

"Oh, I ran out of my medication. I'm new to the area, and you come highly recommended."

"Oh, I do? Who do I have to thank for sending a new patient my way?"

Alice giggled, "Your wife."

"She's biased. Are you sure you trust her?" Carlisle teased.

"Completely." Alice smiled.

"Good." Opening her chart he asked, "So, what medication do you need?"

"My allergy medicine. I've tried the over-the-counter stuff for years, but it doesn't seem to work. I've had a sinus headache the past few days. I'm really starting to feel awful."

Carlisle and Alice talked for twenty minutes. She genuinely liked him. Alice seemed to have the type of personality that drew people in to trust her. Maybe that's why the FBI thought she'd be good on this case. The Cullens were not trusting people, yet, somehow, they all seemed to trust her more and more every day.

"Where's Seth?" Bella asked her children as they climbed into her Expedition. Bella had made sure she was at school early, hoping that her oldest son couldn't sneak past her.

"He left early. Said he had a job for Dad," Carter answered his mother.

Embry smacked his twin on the head. "Idiot. He said not to tell."

Bella eyed her boys in the rearview mirror. "What do you mean 'had a job for Dad'?"

Both boys sat quietly, not answering their mother. Bella swiftly pulled the car over on the shoulder of the road, stunning both of her boys. She turned in her seat, throwing a heated glare from her dark brown eyes to their identical deep green ones.

Softening her glare, Bella asked sweetly, "Carter, what do you mean he's working for Daddy?"

He ran his little hand through his red tresses, just as his father did in times of stress, before saying, "I don't know; that's all he said." Carter shrugged. Bella knew he was telling the truth. Out of all her boys, Carter was the one with a sensitive heart. He couldn't stand for anyone to be upset with him, especially his parents. He was a lot like Bella that way.

"Em, do you know?" she asked his twin. For identical twins, their personalities were nothing alike. Embry was loud and outgoing, much like his uncle Emmett. He was constantly in trouble, nothing too serious, but enough that Bella worried about his future.

"Nope," he said too quickly, popping his "p".

"I know you're lying." Her rigid glare bore right through him with. After a few unsuccessful minutes, she threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, I'll just ask your father." The boys remained quiet the entire way back to _Isabella's. _They hated going there because it was embarrassing for them, but on this day, they were more concerned with what their brother would do to them. Seth didn't see them as two separate people. If Carter did something that annoyed him, Embry, too, was on the receiving end of his wrath.

Bella pulled into the parking garage behind her shop. "Last chance to tell me the truth. Any takers?" she asked her sons. Met by silence, she exited the car, slamming the door shut.

Bella stormed straight to her husband's office. She had never been in his office, because she refused to take any part in his world. She loved him enough to overlook his crimes, and would possibly kill to protect him— or at the very least give her own life for his—but she wouldn't actively partake.

She shoved the door open harshly. Her jagged breathing stopped when she saw her son sitting in front of his father's desk, covered in blood.

"Bella! What the fuck are you doing in here?" Edward roared, as he jumped up from his desk. She ignored him as she numbly rushed to her son, checking him over for wounds.

"What happened, baby?" she asked Seth. Every bit of anger drained away, leaving only panic and worry over her firstborn.

Capturing her hands in his, Seth said, "I'm alright, Mom." At almost fifteen, he was already bigger than Bella and almost as big as his father, who was six three and two hundred fifty pounds of muscles. Both were built like football players.

"Edward? You promised." Bella cried into her son's chest as she wrapped her arms around him. Seth pulled her to him, looking helplessly up to his father. Edward's shoulders slumped in defeat. He walked over to his sobbing wife.

"Bella, it's not what it looks like," Edward said softly, as he rubbed his wife's back.

Bella jumped up, suddenly full of fury. "Not what it looks like! It's blood! It's exactly what it looks like!"

"Mom, it _is_ blood, but it's not mine. I got into a fight at school." Seth tried to calm her; it backfired.

"You got into a fight at school? Did you kill the kid? Because I don't see how that much blood could come from anything less!"

"Yes," Seth whispered calmly. Bella stopped. She stared at her baby boy. She saw him being born, his first steps, his first words, every first he'd ever experienced in her presence. She couldn't help but wonder, was this a first they would they share too?

Bella clenched her eyes tightly shut as she whispered her question. "Was it a hit?"

Seth opened his mouth to speak, but his father stopped him. "Bella, it was self-defense . Two guys jumped him as he was leaving the school building―they didn't go to school there. The guy that died pulled a knife on him; Seth wrestled it away, but stabbed the kid in the process. The police cleared him. A teacher saw the whole thing, love. Seth didn't do anything wrong. Please calm down," Edward said softly. He had wanted to keep this information from her, but at least Bella know knew that this had nothing to do with the family business.

Bella sobbed, pulling her battered boy into her arms. She was so weak from stress that Seth sat back down and pulled his tiny mother into his lap.

"Jazz!" Alice yelled franticly, as she entered their apartment.

Jasper jumped up from his seat in their office and ran to meet her. "Alice, are you all right?"

"Yes," she huffed trying to catch her breath. "Seth was jumped outside of school today," Alice told him. She retold the whole story that Bella had told her and the other women moments before.

According to their case plan, it wasn't Alice's or Jasper's responsibility to watch the Cullen children. However, because of Alice's special connection to the family, they decided to send Jasper to shadow Seth for a few days, in light of what had happened.

Over the next week, Jasper followed Seth. He could tell that the kid was already working for his father and had earned quite a bit of respect in a short time. The people around town seemed to love him. He was a gentleman to the ladies and elderly; he was always polite to strangers. He even held doors open, letting others by before himself. Jasper never actually saw Seth breaking any laws, but it did seem to him that he collected some sort of payment from various business owners. Most days, Seth had a sidekick, Derrick Cheney. Jasper sort of thought there might be more going on between the pair than friendship, but he couldn't be sure.

Jasper was sitting in his car watching Seth and Derrick walk from shop to shop when a knock sounded loudly on his window. He looked up to see Edward Cullen.

Cursing under his breath, he rolled the window down. "Edward, how are you?" Jasper tried to play aloof, and not like he'd just been caught with binoculars up to his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing? Watching old ladies? I bet Alice doesn't know you're running out on her, does she?" Edward chuckled.

"Alice knows what I'm doing," Jasper said with a forced laugh.

With a wicked gleam in his eye and a mischievous smirk, Edward said, "Oh, are you two into couples? 'Cause Bella and I have talked about trying that."

"What? No, no, we're definitely not," Jasper laughed. Edward shrugged, not at all fazed by his response. He walked around the car and sat down in the passenger's seat. Jasper was glad all his case files were in his safe at home, as he was mentally berating himself for not being more careful.

"So, why you watching my boy?" Edward asked.

"I'm not," Jasper lied.

"I know you are. I've been watching you."

Jasper nodded. "I'm sorry. Alice was really worried about him. Bella was so torn up about the fight. Alice ask me to keep an eye on him... you know, in case he got into any more trouble; I could help him. I'm highly trained in martial arts."

Pensively, Edward asked, "Seriously? Have you ever taught?" His interest was piqued. Jasper was surprised that Edward didn't comment more on catching Jasper watching his son.

Jasper shook off his surprise quickly as he answered, "No, not really."

"I'd pay you to teach my boys. I don't want them fighting, but if the other day proved anything, it's that the boys need to learn self-defense."

"Sure, I guess. I don't have a place big enough, but I'm sure we can find somewhere."

Edward waved him off. "I don't normally do this, but I trust you and Alice for some reason, so you can use my home gym."

"Wow, okay. When do you want to start?" Jasper asked, honestly baffled by Edward's willingness to allow him, an almost complete stranger, into his home.

"How about tomorrow?"

Jasper nodded in agreement. He couldn't believe that such a big break was just handed to him on a bright shiny platter. He knew Alice would never let him use it to their advantage—because of her secret attachment to the family—but he would still learn what he could.

Although Jasper didn't truly understand Alice's interest in this family, he trusted her with his life. All she had ever told him was that her mother knew them personally and they meant a great deal to her. She wanted to get to know the real people and not the criminals they were portrayed as in the papers.

"Love?" Edward called as he entered the house. Bella had been in quite the state of distress since the incident with Seth. She'd insisted on keeping him home from school for the first week, but Seth didn't want to be cooped up in the house with her fretting over him. After a day and a half of pleading, she finally relented and allowed him to return to school. Her only stipulation was that Edward, or one of his men, would keep a watch on him. Edward assured her he was being carefully watched and took it upon himself to be sure his son was safe.

"Hey, Dad," Carter said as he came around the corner,holding his sister.

"Where's your mom?" Edward questioned, pulling his wiggly daughter into his arms. He kissed Desiree's head before tickling her, causing her to laugh loudly. He loved hearing his baby giggle. It was almost his favorite sound in the world—a close second to the sound of Bella when she was cuming for him.

"She's in her room. She asked me to watch Desi. I think she's upset."

Edward nodded to his red-headed son, placing his sister back into his arms before he walked off toward his bedroom. "Babe, you okay?" Edward asked Bella as he sat down beside her on the bed. She sniffled into her pillow, but didn't reply. "Seth's fine you know. I've hired Alice's husband Jasper to keep an eye on him. He's going to teach the boys some self-defense, too," Edward said, trying to sooth her.

Bella let out a gust of air that sounded more like a growl. "I'm not upset about that. I believed you when you said you'd make sure he was safe. I'm pissed because I'm late."

Edward stared at his wife's back, puzzled. He scratched his head and said, "Late? We only barebacked once... like a week ago."

"Yes, but we had that condom break not long after I started antibiotics." She sniffled again, but it quickly turned into a sob.

Edward lay down beside her, pulling her close. He hated to see her so upset, but he wouldn't deny that the thought of her being pregnant―especially when he had used protection―excited him. "How late?"

"Two days."

"That isn't bad. Right? I mean you could still start." He kissed her hair.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

Bella had been under so much stress with the boutique, kids, and her husband's business that she felt like she was drowning. The mere thought of having another baby caused her to panic. She wasn't old, but she wasn't young either. She would be thirty-five her next birthday. She had started having kids when she was eighteen, and married Edward at seventeen, when he was nineteen. Occasionally, Bella wished she could say they married because she was knocked up, but that hadn't happen until a few months after the wedding. Sometimes Bella felt as if she hadn't really lived her life, because she married young and started her family young. She didn't regret her choice, but sometimes she wondered if her life could have been more...different. "I have been under more stress with the store and the boys... so maybe it's the stress." Bella added, trying to make herself feel better, but she just knew she was pregnant.

"Maybe. Do you have any other symptoms?" Edward asked as he pulled his fragile little woman tighter into his arms.

"No…I don't know…my breasts hurt, but that happens sometimes. I'm really emotional, more so than normal."

"Baby, our son was attacked— I think it's normal—you've had way too much stress. Maybe..." Edward took a deep breath before continuing. "Maybe we should take a vacation. Leave the kids with your parents and just the two of us get away. We could go to the lake house or something."

"Okay, but after my birth control is effective again. I don't want to worry about condoms, and I know you couldn't keep it in your pants if we were alone." Bella chuckled.

"Hey now, we're alone right now and it's in my pants," Edward teased, as he nipped his wife's neck.

"Doesn't count, I'm crying."

Edward pulled her shirt off and tossed it behind him. "So, I've fucked you while you've cried before." He continued to assault Bella's neck and chest.

"Still doesn't count; they were happy tears," Bella moaned as he touched her tender breast.

"Too much?" he asked as he eased off.

"No, it hurts, but it's good." She gasped as he latched onto her nipple again. Bella loved when he was rough with her nipples; especially when they were a little sore. She knew it was kinky, but she loved it.

Edward sucked hard and bit down slightly, causing her to yell out. Chuckling, he said, "You like that, don't you?"

"Fuck yes!" Bella pulled Edward's shirt off, then reached for his belt buckle. It didn't take long until they were both completely naked with Edward hovering over his wife, attacking her pouty red lips.

"You're so fucking hot." He breathed heavily as he kissed down her neck and back to her engorged nipples.

"Please, Edward, I can't take any more... please." She begged like a wanton slut, but she didn't care. She needed him in her now.

Edward didn't disappoint as he plunged into her heat with force. They both cried out as he moved within her; both were, regrettably, past the point of caring that their children were in the house. As they loudly climaxed, they heard a soft knock on the door and an even softer voice calling, "Mommy, are you okay?"

Edward and Bella collapsed onto the bed in a fit of giggles as they assured their son that Mommy was indeed just fine. _More than fine,_ Bella thought as she hugged her husband tightly.

**AN: Thanks for reading leave me a review. **

**Find me on Fb at B. and Twitter BaSwan79**


	3. Chapter 3

Beta'd by Project Team Beta: Dragonfly336 & afmtoo

Chapter Three

"Hey, darlin', what'cha doin'?" Jasper asked letting his Texan accent shine. He normally spoke with no trace of his origin, but for some reason being around Edward and his boys the past couple of weeks had really made him feel more like himself. Jasper was trying to keep them at a distance, but the boys were so great, he found it hard to remember that their father was the man he was trying to put behind bars. Edward himself was actually nothing like the papers or even the past FBI plants had described. Edward was a good guy underneath all the mobster business. Jasper genuinely liked him.

"I'm designing some new outfits for _Isabella's_," Alice said happily as she sketched on her HP Touch. He leaned over to see exactly what she was designing. "What do you think?"

"I think if you wear _that,_ it won't stay on long," Jasper purred in her ear sending shivers down his love's spine.

"I hope Bella likes it... maybe not as much, though." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around her man, kissing him deeply. Their kiss grew more passionate. Jasper picked Alice up by her thighs, effectively wrapping her legs around him. He slammed her into the closest wall with a grunt. It had been too long since he'd had her, and he couldn't wait a second longer. He was glad she was wearing a skirt today, because after dropping his pants and moving her panties aside, he was home.

"Fuck, Ali, you feel so good," he moaned into her neck as he lavished it with sucks and licks.

"So do you. Harder, Jazzy... Yeah, baby, like that," Alice mumbled. It didn't take long for them both to burst in pleasure. When they had calmed down enough, Jasper twisted so his back was to the wall and slid to the floor never losing their connection. He had plans for his little bunny; he needed to keep her close.

"Bring your foot up higher; don't straighten your leg as much...good, again," Jasper instructed Seth. Teaching him martial arts was actually really easy. The kid was a natural.

"I'm tired. Can we take a break?" Seth asked as he bent over, resting his hands on his knees.

"Sure. You're doing great." Jasper encouraged him with a pat on the back.

"Thanks. How are the twins doing?" Seth inquired.

"Good. They aren't as far along as you. They really don't have much interest," Jasper explained. The twins did well, but they weren't as coordinated as Seth. They were several years younger, so Jasper wasn't too worried about them. "You like everything so far?" Jasper wanted to be sure he wasn't just training so he could beat the crap out of some kid. He had a feeling that Seth was more involved with his father's work than anyone knew, maybe even Edward himself.

"Yeah, man, I love this shit." Seth chuckled, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Good. Listen, I know we haven't known each other long, but if you ever need anything you let me know okay? I'm not just your instructor, I'm your friend," Jasper said seriously.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that. I don't really have anyone, other than my dad that I can talk to about my teenage shit. Dad thinks everything is funny or cute. Pisses me off, ya know?"

"Yeah, I can imagine. I didn't have a father growing up, but I think if I did I'd feel the same as you."

"Where was your dad?" That, in itself, was a loaded question, not because Jasper didn't know. He knew exactly, but he felt that telling Seth would only raise suspicion as to who he really was. He didn't want to lie to the kid, though. Jasper went with the truth, leaving out the fact that his father was a CIA Agent, of course.

"Dead. He was gunned down."

Seth's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yep. I was seven. I don't remember much about him. Mom always told me that he did what he had to do, but it was hard being the only kid without a dad. You're lucky."

"I worry about my dad getting shot. Was your dad involved in crime?"

"I'm not positive, but I think so. My mom never talked about him, and when I was eleven she died. I went to live with my aunt and uncle, but they never spoke about either of my parents. It was weird, you know? My uncle left my aunt a month after I moved in; I was never around another 'father' figure, not that I would have trusted one, anyway," Jasper confessed.

"That's rough. I don't know what I'd do if my uncles or dad weren't around. Shit, even Grandpa is better than nothing." Seth laughed. His grandfather was known for his coldness. He was actually only ever warm when one of his granddaughters was around. He believed that boys should be tough and work hard, and girls should be little princesses, and to never have to lift a finger.

Jasper chuckled with him. "Yeah, I hear your granddad is a real hard ass."

"Dude, you have no idea. One time Jeremy, he's Emmett's oldest, and I were playing a video game, Pop thought we should be doing something else. He made us pick up all the gravel out of the yard—one at a time—and put it back into the driveway. The next time we went over, Gran had the driveway paved and all the rocks were gone." They both laughed then Seth added, "Gran is Irina in case you wondered. I know she's not really, but I never knew Dad's mom, plus Irina has been married to Pop for almost four years. That's almost a record."

Seth and Jasper talked some more. Jasper really liked the kid, and almost felt guilty that he was trying to garner information out of him.

Almost two months had passed. Carl and Irina were back from their vacation, and to celebrate, and the whole Cullen Clan were all going out to eat to celebrate. Ben's wife, Angela, owned the restaurant that they frequented, actually, they only ate at restaurants owned by Edward or his associates. Bengela's was a pizza place, and since Ben and Angie had a slew of kids, they'd put in a kids area. It was like Chuck E. Cheese's, but instead of the whole restaurant being filled with games, only the back room was games. They had recently put in a nursery area for young kids. The whole thing was like a daycare/arcade. The parents could eat in peace while their children were being cared for by the staff.

"So how's business been, Edward?" Carl asked.

"Good, Dad, no problems," Edward said. He really didn't want to discuss business here. He made it a practice to exclude Bella and any of the wives as much as possible. Edward knew his father wanted to talk about the family business, but Edward being paranoid that Feds were about, began to tell him about _Isabella's_.

"The girls are really doing well. They hired a new girl, who is actually a designer. Her stuff is flying off the racks," Edward said proudly. He was not only proud of Bella, but of Alice, and that he didn't quite understand.

"Who's this new girl?" Carl asked. He didn't like him hiring anyone without his knowledge. He knew it was unreasonable, but he didn't want his family being infiltrated by the government...again.

"Her name is Alice Brandon. I checked her out. She's good," Edward assured him.

The name didn't sound familiar to Carl so he let it go, for now. "Glad it's working out for you." The rest of the dinner went smoothly. The kids played, and the parents chatted.

Alice fidgeted in her seat as they sat in the parking lot watching Edward's family eat dinner. "What is it Ali-cat?" Jasper asked as he rubbed her arm.

"Nothing," Alice said, too quickly.

"I know better than that, sugar. Now, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Jazz, you know how I told you that my mom was close to the family?"

"Of course," Jasper answered.

"Well, that man, Edward's father, he's who my mom knows. He's not a very nice person. If he found out I was here, he'd blow my cover, and we'd quite possible die."

"Do you want me to call in...say we were compromised?"

"No, Jazz, please don't. I just want a little more time. Then we can tell Chief there's nothing here."

"Alice, you know there's plenty here," Jasper told her.

"I can't turn them in, Jazz. I know it was wrong of me to accept this case, but I had too. I don't want them going to jail, or getting hurt. It broke my heart when Seth got into that fight. I just can't." Alice blinked away her tears.

"Won't you tell me?" Jasper pleaded.

Alice turned to stare into his eyes, begging him to understand. "I can't. I want too, I really do, but I can't. Not yet."

Jasper nodded in understanding, even though he didn't really understand.

That night was the first time Alice didn't sleep since taking this case. She knew that Carl would be around, but she didn't take into consideration that he still had some control. According to their files, Edward had allegedly taken over the family two years ago, and until the time that Carl returned from vacation, it had seemed that way. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Ali, baby, we have to report something soon. They'll either replace us or close the case," Jasper reminded her several days later as they sat in his car again, watching Edward's family as they ate at yet another restaurant.

Alice nodded, knowing he was right. "Can we tell them we aren't sure, but it looks like Edward isn't the head?"

"Babe, I don't think that's enough. I think we need something bigger."

"Like what?"

"Like that _Isabella's_ is their headquarters," Jasper suggested.

"NO! I can't have them bugging that place. They'd be sending swat and everyone else in if they knew that. They'd make us plant bugs. No, Jazz I'm sorry, but no."

"Then you're going to have to tell me what the hell you're hiding. I'm sorry to say this, Alice, but if you don't, I'll be forced to out you." Alice gasped as she heard Jasper's words.

"No, please, Jazz! Don't you love me?"

"I do. More than my own life, but I won't let you get hauled off to jail for withholding evidence on a case this big. Just tell me, baby. No matter what it is, I'll still love you. I'll still be by your side," Jasper promised as he stroked his thumb over her knuckles.

Alice sighed heavily. She looked up into his beautiful clear blue eyes and said, "My real name is..." A knock on her window interrupted her thoughts. The person she saw made her heart fall to her feet. She knew she'd blown everything now. He knocked again and motioned for her to roll the window down. Jasper looked around noticing that Edward's family was loading into their vehicles, none seemed to be aware of Alice or Jasper.

Alice slowly rolled down her window not saying a word. "Allison?" The man questioned.

"Have you heard from Dad?" Carlisle asked Emmett and Edward as they sat in a booth at, _The Three Brothers Diner_. The men had purchased this place as soon as Edward had finished law school. They called it their fall back in case their chosen professions didn't work out. Of course, now it was their place to discuss family matters that didn't necessarily concern _The Family_.

"Nope, was I supposed to?" Edward asked as he sipped on his cup of hot joe.

"He's normally up your ass, so I just thought you would have." Carlisle shrugged.

"Nope. I think I pissed him off the other night. I don't understand why he has to interfere in the girls business."

Emmett spoke up, "He interferes because he doesn't want the Fed's sneakin' in...again."

"I know. Still pisses me the fuck off. I think I'd spot a Fed if there was one," Edward insisted.

"You're a cocky bastard if you believe that. You never suspected Grey," Carlisle reminded him.

Edward waved him off. "Before my time."

"You were capo then. You shoulda noticed, but Dad took care of it. It's not that he doesn't trust you, but he doesn't trust you," Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago. I'd notice now," Edward insisted. The men chatted and messed around for another hour before Carlisle had to leave for the hospital and Emmett to court. Edward thought about all the people he had under him. He wondered if it were true. Was someone was a Fed? He looked around the diner, wondering if it could be any of them. If he was honest with himself he'd never know if someone was or not.

"Have you seen Alice?" Bella asked Esme. Alice was scheduled to work today open to close so Bella could go to the doctor, not that Bella wanted to go but she had no choice. She was almost one-hundred percent sure that her bastard of a husband had knocked her up again.

"No. I tried to call...she didn't answer. Call Edward maybe he's seen Jasper. Doesn't he have karate with Seth today?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'll call Seth." Bella pulled out her cell phone and called her oldest son.

"Hello?" Seth answered right away.

"Hey, honey. Have you seen Jasper today?"

"Yeah, he's talking with Dad though. Why?"

"Alice didn't come into work. I was just going to ask him if he knew why."

"Oh, she was here with him. They're both with Dad," Seth said.

"Where'd they go?"

"Over to the corner. You want me to flag 'em down?"

"Sure." Bella heard Seth tell Alice it was his mom.

"Hello?"

"Alice, where are you? You were supposed to cover for me so I could go to the doctor."

"Oh my gosh, Bella! I totally forgot. I'll be there soon," Alice rushed out. She felt horrible that she'd forgotten.

"Okay, don't say anything to Edward."

Alice agreed then hung up.

"She's on her way," Bella told Rose as she left for the doctor.

After Bella peed in a cup, stripped off her clothes and waiting an insanely long time, Carlisle entered the room.

"Not who I was expecting," Bella mumbled.

"Sorry, I'm covering for Dr. Tucker today." Carlisle smiled apologetically.

"It's fine. It's not like you've never seen my lady bits before."

Carlisle laughed without humor. He had seen Bella naked more times that he could count. Not only had he delivered the twins and Seth, but they'd had an affair once not long after Bella and Edward had gotten together. It didn't last long, but long enough that Edward found out. Why he hadn't killed both of them was a wonder.

"I promise I'll be strictly professional. I'll have a nurse come in for the exam," he assured her.

"Fine, fine, just tell me. Did your bastard of a brother knock me up again?" Bella groused.

"Yep." Carlisle laughed but then stopped when Bella glared. "Sorry."

"I knew it. Stupid asshole. What's he trying to do? Permanently mess up my vag?"

"Or making sure you can't leave him," Carlisle suggested.

"Carlisle, I'd never leave Edward. I may have slept around on him at one time, but I'd never leave him. I'm a bitch, aren't I? He's never once cheated on me, but I not only cheat on him, but with his own brother."

"It's ancient history, Bella. I'm the only one though, right?" Carlisle was almost afraid to confirm.

"Yes. I only like the Cullens," Bella laughed. "It's the big cocks that get me."

"Good...wait does that mean Emmett too?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes, and your daddy...asshole." She muttered the last part.

Carlisle held up his hands in defense. "Sorry. I'll get my nurse so we can finish this up."

Bella was lying on her back staring at the ceiling when she laughed dryly startling Carlisle. "I can't wait to tell Edward you had your hand all up in my pussy."

Carlisle glared at Bella above the sheet that covered her legs. "You wouldn't dare?"

"Depends, would you give me an abortion without telling your brother?" Bella asked leaning up on her elbows.

"What? No, you can't!"

"I can, but will you tell?"

"I guess...I couldn't with patient confidentiality laws, but could you really do that, Bella?"

Carlisle asked her. He knew the answer to that question considering she'd once done that to him. He'd still not gotten over it, in fact it was one of the reasons it had taken him so long to marry Esme. He didn't want to tell her. Of course, Esme as well as Edward found out. The abortion may have been the only thing that saved Carlisle's life. He was almost positive had Bella delivered the baby, that his brother would have turned Carlisle in for statutory rape as he was eight years her senior.

"Mindy, would you excuse us?" Carlisle asked as he put away his exam tools. "Bella, you can't be serious. Last time...shit, it took me years to get over that. Please don't do this to Edward. The man knows when your cycles are. I'll tie your tubes without telling him, but please don't abort this baby."

"What if I told you it might not be Edward's?" Bella tried.

"I wouldn't believe you."

Bella started to cry. "Carli, I don't want any more kids. It's Edward's, but I'm too old."

"Bella, you are not too old. If it makes you feel any better, you won't be alone. Ez just found out yesterday, she's seven weeks."

"Really?" Bella squeaked.

"Yes. Really. We were waiting to tell everyone in case something goes wrong this time, but yes she's expecting too." It did make Bella feel better and she knew that she could never really abort Edward's baby. She still felt horrible for killing Carlisle's child.

Their affair was during the three months that Edward was in Russia visiting his mother's parents who were on their death beds. He'd told Carlisle to watch out for Bella, although he didn't mean it quite so literally. The only reason Edward forgave Bella and took her back was because he knew he couldn't be without her. Even as young as they were, he couldn't stand the thought of his life without his Bella.

Edward beat the shit out of his brother and kept Bella on a short leash until she'd proven herself, and though Carlisle had never known, it was Edward who had insisted she abort the baby. Bella couldn't regret that now that she had four of the most wonderful kids on the planet. It had taken her a long time to feel that way, and she knew aborting Edward's child would be something she'd always regret.

**AN: Thanks for reading leave me a review. **

**Find me on Fb at B. and Twitter BaSwan79**


	4. Chapter 4

Beta'd by Project Team Beta: Itsange & TDS88

Chapter four

"Allison?"

Alice's breath caught in her throat as hot tears burned her eyes. She should have never been out of the apartment without her disguise. She slowly rolled her window down. "Please," Alice begged the man.

"What are you doing here?" the man demanded to know. "Are you 'working'?" he asked, finger quoting his last word sarcastically.

Alice pleaded casting a glance over to Jasper,"Yes, please don't say anything."

"Get out,." he instructed, opening her door. Alice turned to Jasper and asked him to stay in the car. She promised him that the man held no danger to her. Jasper was leery but agreed. Alice rolled her window back up and slowly exited the car.

"What exactly, are you doing here?" the man demanded to know.

"You know I can't tell you that," Alice told him.

Clinching his fists he seethed through gritted teeth. "Allison, you're trying my patience. I told you to stay away. You'll not do any good by being here."

"You know they want to put him away, don't you?" Alice asked, pointing towards Edward, who was pulling out of the parking lot.

Releasing a calming breath, he said, "I figured the Feds would send someone in, but you?"

"I wanted this. I wanted to help. Please just let me help."

Carl sighed. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he said, "Ali, you know I can't do that, baby. If you were to get hurt, your mother would never forgive me. You both got out, not the easy way, I know, but you were out."

The tears that Alice desperately tried to keep at bay, finally slid down her cheeks. "Daddy, just let me help my brother, my family. I've had so much fun getting to know everyone. Please don't keep me from them any longer."

Carl pulled his only daughter into his arms and kissed her hair. "Is that boy in there trustworthy?"

"I trust him with my life," she whispered.

"I hope he's worth it." He pushed her back to look her in the eye. "Does he know who you are?"

Alice shook her head as she answered, "No, I was about to tell him."

"Come on, you're both coming with me," Carl told her.

"Can I have a minute?" she asked. Carl nodded. Alice opened the door and got back in.

Jasper asked, "What's going on?" He was worried about the tears in her eyes.

"He wants us to come over to his house."

Jasper looked puzzled, so Alice explained. "My real name is Allison Elizabeth Cullen. Carlisle Senior is my father. Edward and I are twins, he doesn't know though. When we were three, my father faked the deaths of my mother and I. My father's rival, Aro Volturi, was threatening my mother's life because he believed that I was his child; my father was keeping me from him. After the blood test confirmed that I, and essentially Edward, were Cullens, he faked Mom's and my death to protect us. I'm sorry I lied to you, or rather withheld all the facts, but you understand why I couldn't tell you right? I didn't want you to be pulled under with me if this all went wrong."

"I... Ali, how did... how are you in the FBI?" Jasper fumbled with his words. He had so many things he needed answered.

"My legal name is Alice Michelle Edwards. My father changed our names for our safety. My mom picked Edwards for our last name to kind of honor Edward. I had no idea that my family was Russian mafia. I joined against my mother's wishes. Now I understand why." Alice laughed dryly. A tap on the window made her look over her shoulder. Her father motioned for her to hurry. "He's impatient." She rolled her eyes. "We need to go."

After arriving to Carl's house, he led Alice and Jasper into his study. He informed his wife that he'd be busy for the rest of the evening. "Aren't you going to introduce me, Darling?"

"Oh, um... Daddy, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is my father, Carlisle Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Jasper said, shaking the man's hand.

"I'll let you know how I feel about meeting you later," Carlisle said, eyeing him carefully. Jasper coughed trying to cover his chuckle. Carl was one intense person. He had seen the same intensity in Edward.

Carl wrapped his arm around Alice. "I'm glad you're here, even if you have defied my wishes. Let me get a good look at you." He kissed her forehead before holding her at arm's length, smiling. He then motioned for the two of them to have a seat.

Carl smiled, "Does your mother know where you are?"

"No, I'm not supposed to talk about my assignments to anyone. I just told her I'd call when I could. I talked to her yesterday...she's doing okay." Alice smiled. She knew that her father loved her mother. She hoped that had he not had to fake their deaths, they'd still be married.

"We have to tell the boys. I think the secret has been hidden long enough. If the Feds get wind of it, you can act like you've only just found out about your parentage, but if we're careful, we could keep this scam up for years," Carl said as he plotted in his mind ways to use this to his advantage.

"I'd rather not, Dad, I want to just quit the case. They can't hold it against me. I'll go to them with the information I found out then tell them I'm stepping down because of conflict of interest," Alice argued.

"Ali, if you leave they'll only replace you. They'll replace me," Jasper reminded her.

"So, you want me to keep this up? It will be harder once the family knows. What if someone slips?"

Carl paused a moment before saying, "I'll talk to Edward. I know I'll have a lot of explaining to do. He's likely to be angry."

They continued their chat until late in the evening. Alice was relieved that her father knew, and even though she was nervous, she was excited to really get to know Edward.

The next day, Alice, Jasper and Carl met with Edward. Carl had explained everything to his son before their arrival. Edward understood why his father did what he had. He would have done the same for Bella and Desiree. Much to Alice's surprise, the moment Edward saw her he wrapped her in his arms and spun her around.

"I remember you," Edward whispered in her ear.

"Really?"

Edward nodded. "I remember having a sister. I knew she was my twin and that her name was Allison. I don't really remember being with you, but I've seen photos. Though your pictures are completely different," Edward said, looking into her blue eyes.

"Oh, maybe this will help." Alice giggled. She pulled off her black wig and took out her colored contacts to reveal eyes the same green as his own.

"Wow," Edward breathed as he stared at his twin. He understood now why the wig and contacts were needed. Not only were their eyes the same, but their hair was the same odd shade of bronze. They both looked like their mother.

"Yeah, I know. When we first met, I wasn't acting like that because I thought you were hot." She giggled.

"I get that now. Did you feel it?" he asked.

"The connection?" She, asked. He nodded. She smiled and nodded in return.

Edward entered Bella's office to find her with her head down on her desk. He immediately went over to her and knelt down beside her. He stroked her hair as he asked, "Are you okay, love?"

Bella sat up quickly and slapped his face. She regretted it immediately, of course, and began to cry. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. Edward rubbed his stinging cheek. He couldn't believe that she had hit him.

"What'd I do?" he asked.

Her anger came roaring back to her. "You knocked me up!" she shouted. Edward couldn't help the huge smile that spread over his face, and try as she might, Bella couldn't help returning his smile. Sure, she was furious with him, but she loved the bastard, especially when he was happy.

"Stop smiling. I don't want to have another kid." Bella tried to grouse.

"You know you love it when I knock you up," Edward said as he picked her up and sat back down in the chair with her.

"No, _you_ love it when you knock me up. It's some sort of claiming ritual," she huffed.

"It is not," Edward said defensively. "You're just so sexy all pregnant and stuff." He nuzzled into her neck, lavishing her with kisses.

"I'm not sexy. I'm fat and bloated when I'm pregnant."

Edward shook his head in disagreement. "You're perfect. How far are you?"

"You know exactly how far I am."

He smiled. "Six weeks."

"Yep. Why can't you just talk to me about this stuff? Why do you have to trick me?"

"It's not tricking you, baby. I knew you'd say no. I really want Desi to have a sibling close to her age. Like the boys."

"How, exactly, is that not tricking me? You'd say 'oh, baby, I'll pull out' then you wouldn't," Bella said, mocking Edwards, voice, badly. "You know I get caught up in the moment and never think to say a damn thing to you."

Edward had sense enough to look sheepish for his actions. "I'm sorry, baby. Are you going to hate me?"

Bella rolled her eyes. He looked just like the twins when he looked at her all puppy-eyed and sad. She couldn't take it, and with an extravagant sigh, she said, "No, I'm not going to hate you, but if you ever pull something like this again, I'll cut your fucking balls off and feed them to you. Honestly, Edward, if you would have just talked to me I would have eventually giving in to you. You know I want you happy more than anything."

"I want you happy too. If you really don't want this baby..." He started but she cut him off.

"No! Absolutely not. I will never go through that again, Edward, especially with your child."

"Alright, baby, I don't want that either."

"In my defense, you got knocked up with a broken condom, not because I didn't pull out. It was one-hundred percent accidental," Edward said smugly, earning a smack and eye roll from his wife. She'd realized that fact as well, but she wasn't going to mention it to him.

They cuddled at the desk for a few minutes longer before Edward had to head down to his office.

Edward still didn't trust Jasper. He knew now that he was a Fed, but so was his twin. He trusted her, even if he didn't know her all that well. It was strange for him, but somehow it felt right.

He hadn't told any of his family. They'd decided to keep it to themselves for the time being. The less people who knew, the better.

Edward called up Jasper on his cell. He was going to try to get to really know him and try to trust him.

"Edward?" Jasper asked sounding surprised.

"Hey, wanna go to lunch?" Edward asked awkwardly.

"Sure. Where?"

"Push."

"The strip club?"

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, I own it, we have good food." Twenty minutes later, he was waiting in his normal booth, in the back, for Jasper.

"Mr. C., what can I get you?" Logan, a tall, busty blonde, asked. She had worked for Edward for six years. He helped get her off drugs and into college. She had two more classes before graduating with a degree in Criminal Justice, ironically.

"Wings and beer."

"Sure thing. Are you waiting on someone?"

"Yeah, bring another beer; he can order when he gets here." She left Edward to collect his order.

He sent Bella a text to see how she was feeling. She'd been pretty bitchy towards him, but he understood.

_**Fine no thanks to you.~~B**_

_**Babe, if you're trying to bitch an apology out of me you won't get it. Sorry you're sick. ~~E**_

_**I'm okay. Got to see our little nudger today, measured bigger than any of the others. I think we've got ourselves a boy. Better luck next time.~~B**_

_**I'm jealous, I wanted to go. So we're going to try again?~~E**_

_**Ass~~B**_

Edward laughed as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. Jasper came in just as Logan was bringing their drinks.

"Can I get you something to eat, handsome?" she asked Jasper.

"Just bring me whatever he's havin'," Jasper answered without looking at her.

"You're a good man, Jasper," laughed Edward.

Puzzled, Jasper asked, "What makes you say that?"

"You didn't even glance at her." Edward thumbed to Logan's direction.

"Oh, what can I say? I only have eyes for my Alice." Jasper smiled.

"Good. Listen. I know you're trying to gather dirt on me- put me in the clink- but if you ever cross my sister, I will kill you. Understand?"

"Yep, I'd expect nothing less." Jasper respected Edward. He had long ago realized that Edward was forced into this life, it was death or crime. Jasper was sure that had he been in Edward's shoes, he would have chosen crime as well. He didn't want to put Edward away, but he did wish he could put a stop to Edward's crime organization.

The men sat in uncomfortable silence until Logan brought their food, and they started to eat. "So, what's your real name?" Edward asked.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"You from around here?"

"Nope, grew up in California, but my family is from Texas. I'm based in D.C." Jasper figured Edward would respect him more if he was up front with his answers.

"How'd you and Ali meet?"

"Ali?"

"Yep, that's what we've always called her. It's weird ya' know... finding out the sister you thought was dead is actually alive and well. Even more fucking crazy that she's a Fed, but whatcha gonna do?" Edward shrugged as he wiped the hot sauce from his fingers.

"I call her that too." Jasper smiled warmly. "We met while I was working a case in Florida. She was on beat then. I remember thinking, 'who the fuck let this tiny woman join the force!', but she proved more than capable when she took down a six-foot-three-inch perp." Jasper laughed at the memory of seeing all five feet three inches of Alice flying through the air and taking down a man more than twice her size.

Edward guffawed. "Really? I'm impressed. So how'd you two hook up?"

"After we worked that case together, she was promoted and transferred to my office. We're partners. Things kind of developed from there," Jasper explained.

Edward paused mid bite looking menacingly at Jasper. "You're not taking advantage of her, are you?"

"No, not at all. I... uh... actually fought her on taking things farther. She doesn't take no for an answer." Edward joined him in his laughter. Alice seemed to be every bit a Cullen as he was.

They chatted easily for the rest of the hour. Before leaving, Edward said, "I'm trusting you, but if you defy my trust...I'll be forced to take actions that I'm sure neither of us want. I'll give you something to tell your bosses, but nothing that can incriminate me. Understand?"

"You have my word. I want to help. I'm not crooked, but I won't see my wife's family torn apart."

"Wife?"

"Ah... shit... she's going to kick my balls." Jasper laughed shakily. "Just don't tell anyone, your dad doesn't know yet. We were in Vegas...it wasn't planned. Our bosses don't even know."

Edward smiled and nodded. He liked having a secret with Jasper, it was sort of like insurance. Not that this particular secret was _that_ crucial, but it was a secret nonetheless.

**AN: Thanks for reading leave me a review. **

**Find me on Fb at B. and Twitter BaSwan79**


	5. Chapter 5

Beta'd by Project Team Beta: TDS88 & itsange

Chapter Five

"Fuck yeah, baby...that's good...Hoover that motherfucker."

Bella giggled, "You're such a perv."

Edward laughed as he walked behind his wife wrapping his arms around her while she vacuumed the front of her shop. "I can't help it, baby, seeing you bend and twist with that pole in your hand drives me crazy."

Bella snorted, "It's a vacuum handle, not a pole."

"Don't care. I have an idea..." Edward paused to press his hardened cock into his wife's backside... "you can refresh your Hoover-ing skills on my pole." Bella turned in her husband's arms, keeping a hand on the still running machine.

"Hmm...you'd like that, wouldn't you, big boy," she purred as she slowly pulled out the detachable vac nozzle.

"Yeah, your great big boy would love to be balls deep in that hot little mouth of yours." Edward crashed his lips to his wife's mouth, sucking, licking, biting until..."What the fuck!" Edward screamed as Bella stuck the Hoover's nozzle to his pants, nowhere near his impressively hard cock—but enough to scare the shit out of him—effectively depleting his hard-on. "Bells, what the fuck!" He pushed the nozzle away from his pants.

Bella doubled over in laughter, and then took off running to the bathroom before she peed her pants. Edward followed her as she raced to the stall. He didn't care if it was a women's bathroom, he went right in and locked the stall door behind them. "Edward, get out! This is the women's," Bella fussed as she relieved herself. They'd been married so long that she no longer cared what she did in front of him.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" he demanded.

"Can you use 'fuck' more? What's with you?" She rolled her eyes.

"I sure the _fuck _can. Now what the _fuck_ was that_ fucking_ about?" he seethed.

"Calm down. I wasn't going to hurt you. It was a joke. You wanted to see my Hoover-ing skills. Well, I showed you just how well my Hoover sucks." She smirked.

"You're a bitch. Now, suck my cock."

"I'm not sucking your cock while I'm pissing!"

Edward unbuckled his belt while Bella continued to protest. It didn't take much for his cock to return to its former glory. Placing his legs on either side of the toilet, he effectively straddled her.

"No, Edward, it's gross." Bella tried to push him back, but he wouldn't budge.

"No, it's not. Now, open up or I'll make you."

"I'll bite your fucker off," she snarled through clenched teeth. Edward pressed on, placing his tip to her lips. She tried to move back, but he grabbed her head and pressed her harder into him; even though she smacked and hit him, he wasn't deterred. He reached down with his free hand and pinched her nose. She fought as long as she could, but her gasp for air was inevitable. Edward pushed his cock into her mouth, sighing as her warmth surrounded him, until Bella bit him that is.

"Fuck!" Edward cried, though he still didn't withdraw. "Don't do it again!"

"Gep off," Bella mumbled around his cock as she glared at her husband. He sighed and stepped back. Bella finished her business and stood up. She shoved him hard against the wall. "You are a sick mother-fucker, Edward," she growled as she lunged herself at him. She had kicked her pants off along the way as she practically scaled him and impaled herself on his hard cock. "How's that, you bastard?"

"Fucking good, you little bitch," Edward panted as he lifted her roughly up and down on his cock while he attacked anything he could reach with his mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Bella screamed as she found her release. Edward bit into her shoulder as he found his with a muffled yell.

Both stilled, breathing heavily. Bella giggled, "I love you, Schmoopy-Poopy."

"Love you, Belly-Button." Edward kissed her softly. They exited the stall and checked their appearance in the mirror.

"You ever force your cock in my mouth again, and I'll bite it clean off. Understand?" Bella locked eyes with her husband through the mirror.

"Yeah, yeah. It was hot though, right?" He winked.

Bella laughed and slapped his ass, winking at his reflection. "It was _fucking_ hot."

"Damn it!" Edward yelled, slamming his fist down on his wooden desk. "How in the hell could you be so fucking careless? You want to take over when I'm gone? Huh?" Edward yelled into his son's face.

"I do," Seth whispered.

"Then fucking shit like this can't go unpunished." Edward hated himself for what he was about to do, but he had no choice. Seth thought he lived above the law; it was time he learned that he was just an associate. He wasn't a captain, he was nothing.

"Em, get Felix and Dimitri."

Emmett taken aback, asked, "Ed, you sure?"

"Yep."

"Who are they?" Seth asked, swallowing nervously.

"The cleaners and enforcers." Edward smiled evilly. He sat back in his large, black leather desk chair. His elbows rested on the armrests with his pointer fingers tapping his bottom lip, forming a triangle with his hands. Edward stared at his son, watching the cocky smirk on Seth's lips slowly disappear as the realization of how serious the situation was registered. Once Edward was satisfied that Seth understood, he spoke in a calmly eerie voice, "You think you're hot shit; you're nothing but a half-assed WiseGuy. Do you understand me?" Seth nodded. "I love you, but this has gone far enough. In this business, you're not my son. You _are_ my employee. You fuck me, I'll fuck you." Edward didn't move as the door opened harshly. He kept his eyes on his son. "Boys, meet Seth. He needs your help learning how our world works." The men nodded towards their boss, neither spoke.

Edward knew they were two of the biggest men Seth had ever seen. Seth's bulging eyes told him that much. Felix and Dimitri stood on either side of the door, arms crossed over their massive chests, feet shoulder width apart. They looked every bit as badass as they really were. They were wearing black fitted tee shirts that made their huge muscles bulge and black jeans that did nothing to hide the sheer volume of their legs. Both men were as black as night and identical in looks. Even the tattoos on their bald heads were the same.

The men walked forward and grabbed Seth by the arms. He fought, but it did him no good. "Dad, please," Seth begged.

Dimitri winked at Edward as they headed for the door. "Not the face," Edward called after the men.

Sighing, he plopped back down in his chair, running his hands through his hair before resting his head in them without looking up, he said, "Get me Jasper."

"Ed, are you sure you can trust this dude?"

Edward glared at his brother. He knew Emmett didn't know about Alice and Jasper yet, but he was getting sick of him second guessing his choices. "Do I need to remind you of your place?" Edward glared at him.

"No, I'm your advisor. I'm _advising_ you to be careful here," Emmett argued, unfazed by his brother's threat.

"Sit," Edward ordered. Emmett complied.

"I trust Jasper. I'll let you in on the secret, but if you tell a fucking soul, I'll have the twins beat your ass."

Emmett held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I get it. What's up?"

"Alice and Jasper are FBI..."

Emmett interrupted his brother. "What! We need to call in..." Edward stopped him.

"They are helping us...giving us inside info."

"Why?"

"Because Alice is really Allison." Edward waited to see if Emmett caught on.

"Allison? Should I know who tha... You mean _our_ Allison?"

"The one and only." Edward smiled.

Emmett was clearly confused by the look of his scrunched up face. "But I thought..."

"I know, right. Apparently, Dad had to fake their deaths because they had a price on their heads. I don't blame him, really, I'd do the same with Bella and Desi, but he should have told me sooner."

"So is your mom..." Emmett trailed off.

"I don't know for sure. I was so lost in everything, just talking to Alice, that I forgot to ask. Now, get me Jasper, and don't breathe a word of this," Edward said, getting back to business.

Emmett nodded as he stood to leave. Edward groaned as he lay his head down on his desk. He felt hot tears stinging his eyes. He didn't want to take such a harsh action with his son, but Seth was screwing up left and right. If he didn't start watching himself, he was going to end up behind bars, and there would be nothing Edward could do to help him. Edward knew it was for the best. The wink Dimitri gave Edward was a signal that they'd go easy on Seth, but he'd still get the message. That, at least, was a small consolation for Edward.

"Edward?" Bella said softly. Wiping his eyes harshly, sat up—she didn't normally come down here— trying to play off his tears as something caught in his eye.

He cleared his throat. "What's up?"

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" she asked as she came around the desk and sat in his lap.

"No, something in my eye. Nothing's wrong, baby. Why are you down here?" he asked, kissing her lips softly.

Bella persisted. "Edward, you were crying. You don't cry. What's going on?"

Edward let out a gust of air; he was foolish to think he could pull one over on her. Edward would tell her. He told Bella everything, not the gritty details, but if she asked, he would tell her. "Seth fucked up again."

"Is he okay?" Bella panicked. She tried to stand, but her husband's strong arms held her still.

"Yeah. Well, he may not be one-hundred percent, but he's alright."

"What happened?"

"He's been picking up payments for me, nothing illegal, just my cut of local businesses. You know the ones that I own part of...one guy didn't have the dough. Seth beat the shit out of him and left him in an alley. The cops were called, of course, the guy said he didn't see who did it, but there was a witness that described Seth to a T. The lucky thing was that the cop is one of my boys, Leo Ducan, anyway, he tweaked her account, made her doubt herself. In the end, she wasn't sure who the kid was. I can't keep letting him by with this shit. He's got a hot temper, I know he gets it from me, but my dad taught me how to control it the same way. I'm teaching Seth."

Bella swallowed loudly. "How are you teaching him?"

Edward knew she wouldn't like his answer. "Felix and Dimitri," Edward whispered.

Bella flew off his lap and out the door. She knew where the men were. Edward had a special room for the pair to have their "business conferences".

"Bella!" Edward chased after her; he didn't realize she could run that fast.

Bella burst through the door of the room right as Felix landed his right hook into Seth's stomach. She raced to her son and wrapped him in her arms. "How could you do this to him!" she yelled.

Panting, Edward put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He decided it was time to start working out more. If his pregnant wife could run down two flights of stairs and four hallways, then surely he could too without being winded.

"Bella, it's the only way. He's a cocky little shit. He needed to be taken down a few." Edward wiped his eyes. He could feel the burn of hot tears. He refused to show weakness in front of his men. It was a good thing his action could be played off as frustration, or sweat in his eyes. It hurt him to see his son like this. The kid was barely fifteen. "You's can go." Edward told the twins. They nodded and left the room. Edward stared at his wife as she held their son. He loathed himself when he was the cause of Bella's tears.

"I'm alright, Mom. I deserved this," Seth grunted.

Bella shook her head harshly. "No, you didn't. I'm taking him to Carlisle," she said, pulling her oldest son to his feet.

"No, Mom, I'm alright. They didn't hit me too hard," Seth insisted as he held his bruising side.

Bella pulled his shirt up, gasping as she saw it littered with angry red marks. She could already see the bruises forming. "No, you're not. Now, come on." She pulled Seth past Edward. He reached out to grab her arm, but she pulled it away harshly. He let her go. He knew it was no use trying to talk to her when she was in such a state.

He scrubbed his face with his hands. Growling, he punched the wall. His hand hurt like hell, but he sucked it up and headed back to his office, glad to see Jasper was waiting for him.

"Hey, Ed. You look like shit. What happened?" Emmett asked.

Grabbing a bottle of whiskey from his liquor cabinet, he took a swig before he said, "Bella found Seth."

"Shit! Sorry. She asked me if you were alone...I didn't think about her putting two and two... sorry."

"It's fine." Edward was ready to be off this subject, but he had one more thing to discuss. "Thanks for coming, Jasper."

"No problem. So, this is where all the magic happens?" Jasper laughed gesturing around the room.

"Yep. So, listen, the reason I asked you down is because I need some of your surveillance services." Edward paused. Jasper nodded, so he continued, "If you do this, you're working for me. You screw up, you'll get the same treatment anyone else would. Being related makes no difference. Understand?"

"Yes. What do you want me to do?" Jasper asked, knowing he was already in too deep. Edward had him brought to his secret office. Granted, Jasper had no idea where they were because Emmett had put a bag over his head, but he knew that didn't matter to Edward.

"Peep my son. Tail him like he's your dick-jacking right hand. I want to know when he shits. Understand," Edward said pointedly.

"Yep, his every move. Are you looking for anything particular?"

"I want him kept out of trouble. If you see something going down, you press one on this phone then get out of there. I don't want you getting in the middle of his fights. He's gotta learn, but I need to be sure his ass is covered. You can still hang with him like now, just be his friend, his uncle. Alright?"

"Uncle?" Emmett said.

"Umm...shit, sorry," Edward chuckled.

"It's all right." He looked at Emmett. "Alice is my wife. No one knows but Edward...and now you," Jasper told him.

"Cool, I get it, my lips are sealed."

Edward redirected their conversation back to his issue at hand. "So, Seth got the shit beat out of him by the twins, and now Bella's taking him to Carlisle to see if he's okay. Starting tomorrow, you stay with him from the time he gets out of the car at school, until he's tucked in at night. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Jasper answered. He was already following Seth on Alice's orders, although sadly, he hadn't been there this afternoon when Seth got into the fight.

"Still mad?" Edward asked Bella as he climbed in bed behind her.

She was quiet. Her voice broke his heart. "No. Seth explained everything. I know he's one of your employees now, but he's also your son," Bella said sadly. Edward knew she didn't want their son mixed up in his world, but it seemed inevitable now.

"I know he is; that's why I had them go easy on him."

Bella rolled to face Edward. "Easy? He has two broken ribs. His whole torso is bruised!"

"That's easy, babe. My dad was a lot harder on me." Edward pushed a stray hair from her face. He was comforted by the fact that she was still allowing him to touch her, console her.

"I told Seth he's staying home tomorrow," Bella informed him.

Edward shook his head. "Babying him will do no good. He'll go to school and work tomorrow. He has to learn to work through anything."

"He's a baby," Bella sobbed.

Edward sighed as he pulled his sobbing wife into his arms, "I'm sorry." He kissed her head. "I should have never brought you into this world. I shouldn't have been so selfish." His words fell on deaf ears. Edward and Bella had hashed that particular topic out so many times now that it was a moot point.

"Don't let the twins in, please. I know it's too late for Seth, but keep the other children out, please. You promised," Bella said between sobs.

"I'll do my best." Edward held his wife as she cried herself to sleep. He knew his prior promise was made in vain, but he would do his damned best to keep the other kids away.

After Bella was sleeping soundly, Edward extracted himself from her. He crept down the hall to say goodnight to the twins and his Desi. They were all asleep, but he covered them up and kissed their heads as he whispered his love. He headed into Seth's room last. He was sitting up in bed with a beer in his hand watching T.V.

"Hey," Seth nodded towards his dad. Edward sat down on the unoccupied part of the bed, and leaned his back against the head-board, like his son, and stretched his long frame out. At fifteen, Seth was almost as tall and big as Edward they barely fit on Seth's small twin bed. His son had really started to fill out since working with Jasper. With a fleeting thought, Edward decided Seth needed a bigger bed.

Seth passed Edward a beer as they sat there quietly, watching some lame-ass mobster show. Edward had never seen it before. It was more like a spoof than anything. He had to admit it was pretty funny. They laughed lightly until the credits rolled.

"I'm sorry," Seth told his father.

"For the fuck up or drinking my beer?" Edward chuckled.

Seth snorted, "Both, I guess."

"Here." Edward said pointing to nowhere particular. "Here it's just father and son. This is our home; we don't bring work here. There." Edward pointed to outside. "There is work. Our jobs, where I'm your boss. That's where we keep that shit." Seth nodded, so Edward continued, "You don't ever speak of what you do; you never make this life seem good to your siblings. You say nothing. They will not be involved. Understand?" Edward asked sternly.

"Yes, I understand." Seth swallowed hard. He didn't like the look in his father's eyes. He knew he was dead serious.

"I made a promise to your mother, and I intend to do everything I fucking can to keep it." Seth nodded in understanding. "I love you, Seth, nothing will ever change that. Family's first, everything else is fucking second. You remember your mother's face the next time you even think about doing something like you did today, again. Fight with your mind, not your fists. I want you working harder with Jasper. You need to control yourself."

Seth looked at his father seriously as he said, "I promise, Dad."

Edward kissed his son's head and headed out of the room. He stopped at the door and turned around. "Stay out of my beer." Seth nodded in understanding before his father shut the door.

Seth lay in his bed staring at his dark ceiling. He never wanted to see his mother's face like he had today. She'd cried the whole way to his uncle's clinic, pleading with him to control himself. He broke down crying with her and promised to stay safe. He meant his words. He didn't want to do anything to harm his mother. She was the world to him, even if he acted like a tough little shit. In his heart, he was a mama's boy.

Seth didn't understand his father. Edward wanted him to fight with his mind, but what was it that Edward, himself, did? Seth thought being the mob meant you fought with action: guns, fists, knives, whatever it took. Seth thought maybe his newfound friendship with Jasper could lead him to the answers he needed, but for tonight he would try to sleep. He knew getting out of school was not an option for him, no matter what his mother had said.

**AN: Thanks for reading leave me a review. **

**Find me on Fb at B. and Twitter BaSwan79**


	6. Chapter 6

Beta'd by Project Team Beta: Itsange & TDS88

Chapter Six

Carl was angry that his daughter had disregarded everything he asked of her. He wasn't surprised though, Allison and Edward were just alike; neither listened, nor did they give a fuck what anyone thought about them. Carl loved that quality in his children, but he also despised that they considered him in among the group of "anyone".

Carl never intended for Allison to come into the family business. He wanted her to stay safely tucked away in Florida. It was hard enough when she joined the FBI, but now that she was on assignment _here,_ it was brutal for him. As much as he loved and wanted to trust his little princess, he didn't trust her motives one-hundred percent. He knew that the Feds messed with your mind. He also knew they were a bunch of brainwashers after all.

Because of his trust issues, he decided to "be around" more. He wasn't necessarily following his daughter, he just wanted to be sure she wasn't in over her head. Carl followed Alice to a market just outside of town. He thought it strange that she didn't just go to the market two blocks from her house, that was, until he saw her acting aloof while pretending not to speak to the man whom with she was clearly conversing. Carl trailed behind as close, as he could, so that he could hear their conversation.

"Got anything?" the man asked Alice.

She picked up a piece of fruit to inspect, then put it back down. "No, I think all the FBI attempts to infiltrate have gotten them on edge. They're starting to let us in, but they are still very careful about what they say around us; even the kids."

"Try harder. If you don't have anything useful by our next meeting, I'm pulling you out," the man snapped, squeezing the fruit he was holding too hard.

Alice's head snapped up to the man, blowing her little charade. "No! Please. We're so close. They trust us, a little at least."

"Two weeks, and I want _Isabella's_ office bugged." The man turned and walked away with no other word.

"Shit, shit, shit," Alice mumbled before picking up an apple in front of her and taking a bite. She walked past the register, threw a dollar down, then gestured to the apple as she kept walking out of the store.

Carl decided to head over to _Isabella's_. He wasn't sure if his daughter would bug the place or not, but he had to let his son know it was possible. Alice wasn't in the shop when he arrived, so he chatted with his daughters-in-law. He was secretly thrilled that his sons seemed to have found their true loves.

"Hey, Daddy C, what's up?" Rose asked.

"Looking for Edward, have you seen him?" Carl kissed each girl on the cheek.

Esme and Rose laughed. "He and Bella are in her office, but I wouldn't go in there." Esme shuttered.

"At least he's with his wife and not a whore," Carl chuckled humorously.

"I suppose so. Do you and Irina want to come to dinner tonight? The girls want to see you," Rose asked him.

"Irina is visiting her mother this week. I'd love to come though. What time?"

"Six?"

"Sounds great." Carl smiled warmly at Rose. She was the first to give him a grandchild, and for that, she would always hold a special place in his heart.

The front bell chimed causing everyone to look for the new arrival. Alice smiled when she saw her father. They'd really been getting along well. He was much different here than when he came to visit her in Florida. Though, he was almost happier here. She knew that part of his tension on his visit was due to the fact that she and her mother were in hiding. He had to take extra precautions, but Alice knew that mostly it was because he still loved her mother. She secretly hoped that one day they could be together again.

Before Carl realized what he was doing, he pulled Alice into his arms for a hug and a kiss to her cheek. He stiffened knowing what he'd just inadvertently done. Knowing his daughters-in-law as he did, Carl knew the girls would assume that Alice was his latest conquest.

"Sorry," he chuckled in Alice's ear.

"For what?"

"You'll see," Carl said cryptically as he quickly exited the storefront to find his son.

Bella had just joined the group and had witnessed the hug. She'd noticed how since meeting Alice, Carl seemed happier; she couldn't help but wonder if it was because they were having an affair. She hoped not.

"So, you going to explain that?" Esme asked Alice. She didn't hide her contempt.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, holding her palms up in confusion. "What?"

"Don't play coy! What the hell are you and Carl up to?" Rose snipped.

Alice narrowed her eyes at her sisters. She knew they had no idea who she was, but she couldn't believe they'd accuse her of having an affair on Jasper. They knew her enough to know he was her world.

"Nothing. What makes you think we're up to anything?" Alice asked clearly offended.

"He doesn't even hug us, so why would he hug and kiss someone he'd just met?" said Bella.

"I'm...I don't know what to say." She gave up with a shrug. She had to talk to Edward.

Alice started to move when Emmett came through the front door interrupting the girls' conversation. He put his big arm around Alice's shoulders and kissed her head. He smiled and said, "What are you lovely ladies gossiping about?" Esme, Bella, and Rose stood in disbelief at Emmett's display of affection towards Alice.

"Well, we were just talking about how Alice might be having an affair with your father, and it appears you as well," Rose snapped.

Emmett was confused until he remembered they didn't know. He looked down at his arm then into his sister's eyes. He mouthed "sorry" with a shrug.

"Ali, isn't having an affair with anyone. Now, if you'll excuse us, for a moment, we need to talk to Ed," Emmett said, taking Alice's hand and pulling her along behind him.

"So, Edward's fucking her too?" Bella added.

Emmett guffawed, "No, definitely not. No one's fucking her, well maybe Jasper, but I think that's allowed." Emmett winked at a giggling Alice.

"You screwed up too, didn't you?" Edward glared at Emmett as he came into the office with his arm around their sister.

"Yep. They think she's fucking all of us."

"Shit! Go get them. We need to clear this up. I'll call Carlisle." Edward grumbled as he picked up his cell to call his oldest brother.

Ten minutes later, the Cullen family sat waiting for Edward to explain. Edward grabbed Alice's hand and kissed the back smiling at her.

"Bastard. I can't believe you'd..."

"Bella, wait! It's not what you think," Edward said, cutting her off. "Show them, Ali."

Alice sighed as she pulled out her contacts revealing her green eyes, then slowly pulled off her wig so they could see her coppery hair.

"I don't understand," Rose said.

"My name is Allison Cullen, I'm Edward's twin sister, whom he thought was dead." The women and Carlisle gasped.

"How long have you known?" Carlisle asked the three men in front of him. He couldn't help the smile that started to creep up onto his face.

"Not long a few days. No one else can know. You all have to treat her the same," Edward said looking at Emmett and his father.

"You guys really do look alike," Esme whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked. She couldn't hide the hurt from her face.

Edward wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry, baby; I swear I was planning on telling you tonight." Edward kissed her head. She nodded in understanding, but she was still visibly upset.

Carl interrupted the little impromptu reunion, "Edward, I need to speak to you privately. I don't have much time before I need to head to my office." Carl looked at his watch. The family left excited about the new development.

"What's up, Dad?" Edward asked as he made himself more comfortable behind his desk.

Carl put his right ankle onto his left knee to relax as he spoke to his son. "I'm not sure, but I overheard Allison talking to her FBI contact. He wants her to bug your office, and if she doesn't give them something good, they're pulling her and Jasper out."

Edward looked around his office frantically as if the bug might bite him. "How do you know she didn't bug it while she was in here?" Edward said panicked.

"I have this. I told you, son, you have much to learn," Carl said smugly as he held up what looked like an ink pen.

Edward smirked. "Yeah, I've got a desk full of pens. What's so special about that one?"

"This isn't a pen. It's a scrambler. Here you keep this with you. Anytime you talk shop, you make sure to turn this on." Carl tossed him his pen.

"Why haven't you ever told me about this before?" Edward examined the pen closely, trying to decide if he believed his father. To him, it was just a pen. It wrote blue, and looked completely unremarkable.

Carl looked amused as he watched his youngest son examine the scrambler. "I just picked it up last week from my tech guy."

"You have a tech guy?"

Carl guffawed, "Oh, my son, you have so much to learn." Edward rolled his eyes at his father. Carl ruffled Edward's hair as he left the office laughing. Edward knew his father had not filled him in on certain things so that he could keep his foot in the business.

Edward went back up to _Isabella's_ to find his sister. "Ali, can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked his twin. She nodded and followed him down to his office. "Dad informed me of your meeting this morning. What do you need to give your bosses?" Edward asked as he sat down behind his desk.

Alice was not surprised. Her father always knew everything, and even though she grew up thousands of miles from him, he always seemed to know what she was doing.

"Um, well they want me to bug your office. So they pretty much want enough evidence to raid _Isabella's_ to search for your office. Although, I don't think they'll ever really find it. You've hidden it well," Alice giggled.

"What if you bugged it and we had some lame phony meeting; you know, something that's not illegal. Then we'll say we have to do a routine bug sweep. Would that work?" Edward asked his sister.

"We could. You could, but then they'll want me to come back with bugs that kick on when others are blocked. The technology we have is incredible, and they want you really bad. They don't really have the money for Jasper and I to be undercover, but they pushed it through anyway. They don't know I know where your office is, so we wouldn't necessarily have to bug this one. We could bug Bella's; you don't do business there, do you?"

"No, I just fuck my wife there. You and the girls would have to remember not to talk about who you are there."

Alice nodded along as Edward spoke. She hated that her boss wanted her to do this, but if it got the Feds to back off her brother for awhile, it was worth it. She just hoped that it wouldn't bite her on the ass in the end.

"Dude, come on, we've gotta book," Derrick said to Seth, trying to hurry him up. Derrick had been having a bad feeling all morning. He knew something was going to go wrong today.

"I'm done. Damn, what's up with you today? Can't I take a piss without you hovering?" Seth growled.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like being here; gives me the creeps," Derrick said, shifting his eyes around the bathroom as if he was expecting the boogeyman to jump out of one of the empty stalls.

Seth reached up and put his hand on Derrick's shoulder. "Der, I promise you everything is fine. Stop with all this foreboding shit. Can you do that for me?" Seth asked softly.

"Your dad..." Derrick took a shaky breath; he hated that tears filled his eyes. He felt like a big pussy.

Seth wiped the stray tear from Derrick's cheek. "Shh... it's alright," he cooed, pulling Derrick into his arms tightly. Derrick was about five inches shorter than Seth. He wasn't as built as Seth, but was muscular. No one would have ever thought they were lovers. The word 'lovers' being a stretch as they were only fifteen, and just starting to realize, themselves, that they were different from their fathers and all the men that they knew. Neither one of them knew exactly what to call their relationship; they were best friends and on some level, loved each other. They'd kissed a few times, but nothing more.

"No, it's not alright. If he... if your dad knew what we did...he'd kill us both," Derrick said slowly as his voice cracked. He sounded so pitiful.

It made Seth's heartache. He shook his head roughly. "No, he'd want us happy. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I do know that as long as I'm happy, my dad will be happy. You only see the tough Boss; he's really a very understanding person." Seth tried to explain, but didn't feel as though he'd done so very effectively.

Derrick laid his head back on Seth's shoulder. "I love you. I just...I just want.."

"What do you want?"

"I want to understand." Derrick stepped away and looked at his friend. "I don't understand why when I look at you, I don't see the best friend that I grew up with like he was my brother, I see..." Derrick stopped not knowing exactly how to explain himself.

"You see what?" Seth asked.

"Can we go somewhere else? Talking about this shit in a public bathroom is gross." The boys chuckled as they headed back out into the street. They'd just finished collecting for Edward. Seth knew he had to get the money to his dad, but Derrick's distress seemed to take first priority.

"Where do you want to go?" Seth asked.

"Let's take the money to your dad then go to my dad's apartment." Seth agreed.

"Hey, there's my favorite little mini me," Emmett chuckled. Seth looked nothing like Emmett, save for his size, but that was, apparently, enough for Emmett to lay his 'claim' on Seth.

"Hey, Uncle Em, have you seen my dad?"

Emmett was standing at the counter of _Isabella's_ looking through a lingerie catalog with his wife. "Yeah, but you might want to just wait out here for him." Emmett chuckled.

"Is something wrong?" Seth asked confused.

"No, I don't think..."

"Oh...God...Edward!" Bella screamed. Emmett guffawed.

Seth's eyes grew wide as he physically stepped back. "Oh! I hate it when they do that. Why can't he just keep it in his pants in public? It's bad enough I have to hear it through my bedroom wall! I had to have the sex talk with the twins because they thought he was killing Mom," Seth grumbled.

"Oh, little buddy, you just wait. One day that will be you. You'll find some hot chick, and you'll see just how hard it is to keep it in your pants. Pun totally intended." Emmett waggled his eyebrows. Rose giggled as she slapped his arm.

Seth didn't know how to react to that statement. He did think Heather Montgomery was pretty. She was sweet, had a cute face, and a nice body, but he'd never thought about kissing her or touching her. But right then, it made him wonder what it would feel like to kiss her. Would it be different from kissing Derrick? Seth shook his head at his uncle and breathed a sigh of relief when he was saved from further embarrassment as his parents came out of the back room. They both looked a mess with their hair sticking up everywhere and their clothes askew.

"Sethy." His mother beamed. He hadn't seen her much since his last fight. He was trying hard to control his temper, but it was proving tough now that kids at school were teasing Derrick and him about being gay. Truthfully, Seth didn't know if he was gay. He wasn't attracted to any other guy, just Derrick. He thought Derrick was sort of beautiful. His hazel eyes and dark brown hair were the perfect complement to his tanned Italian skin. Seth didn't feel this way about any other boy.

"Hey, Mom."

Bella squeezed her son hard. She'd missed not seeing him as much. She constantly reminded Edward that he was still a boy and should be having fun, not working in the family business. "I have to run, but I want you home for dinner tonight. I haven't seen you all week."

"Promise," Seth said, kissing her check. Bella kissed Derrick's cheek then waved goodbye to everyone as she walked out of the shop.

"Dad, I got..."

Edward interrupted holding his hand up. "Come with me." Seth's heartbeat sped. His first thought was that his father knew what he and Derrick had been doing. They followed Edward to his office then closed the door behind them. Both boys were terrified.

"We can't discuss any business related issues anywhere but this office. The Feds have us bugged," Edward explained.

"How do you know?" Seth was alarmed. He didn't want his father behind bars, no matter how much he deserved it, because in Seth's mind, he would always be a modern day Robin Hood. He took from the rich and helped the poor: he also took from the poor, but Seth overlooked that tiny detail.

"I helped the Feds plant them," Edward said nonchalantly.

"Wait. So you know who's the rat? Are you going to ice him?" Seth said seriously.

Edward laughed. "Look at you; rat, ice. You're so damn cute."

Seth's face blushed red. This was exactly why he didn't like talking to his father. Everything Seth did was funny or cute. "Boss!" Seth said in warning.

"Right, right, We're talking about them, and no, I'm not killing them. They are going to help us."

"Who are they?" Seth asked.

"You don't worry about that. Now, you have something for me?" Edward held out his hand expectantly.

Seth deposited the envelope knowing his father would be disappointed.

Edward bounced it in his hand a few times. "Feels light."

"It's short two grand. Peter's Deli didn't have it," Seth said, waiting for a reaction.

"You didn't try to muscle it outta him, did'cha?" Edward asked.

"No, I learned my lesson."

"Good. Felix," Edward yelled. Felix entered the office like a giant stealthy panther. Seth shivered as he remembered the ass-beating he'd received from the guy.

"Peter's short two," was all Edward said to the man, who upon hearing the words, shook his head and left the room.

"Can he talk?" Seth snorted.

Edward laughed, "Yeah, smartass, he can. You wouldn't understand a damn word though. He's from Africa. He knows english enough to get by, but he speaks French; his brother too."

"Oh, do you know French?"

"Parly voo fucking Francee'," Edward said in his thick Chicagoan accent with a snort. "No, I can't speak fucking French. Get out of here so you can get home. Don't disappoint her." Edward didn't need to clarify. Seth knew if he didn't make it home for dinner that he'd have to answer to his father's wrath, but more importantly, he didn't want to see his mother's heartbroken face.

The boys headed over to Ben's apartment. Ben kept it in the city as a getaway. He had lived here when he was single, and now he used it when he pretended to be single as he fucked anything with legs. Derrick didn't understand how his father could do that to women, especially his mother, but apparently, it was normal in this business.

Derrick didn't know exactly how Seth felt, but Derrick knew that he loved Seth. He wasn't sure how deeply that love ran, or if it was just merely infatuation, but he wanted to understand. It made him wish he was normal.

After checking to be sure the apartment was clear, the boys sat down on the black leather sofa. "My dad gave me this key, because he said it was almost time for me to start fucking. He wanted me to have a safe clean place for that." Derrick snorted then let out a long sigh. "I don't think this is what he had in mind," he whispered.

The boys sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Seth blurted out, "Kiss me?"

Derrick looked up into Seth's eyes. They had kissed before, but something told Derrick that this was different.

"Why?" he asked hesitantly.

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that I don't want to, I just want to know why you're asking. Normally, you just take what you want," Derrick said. He felt like a whiny girl, he never questioned Seth. He always wanted to please him.

"Are you saying that you didn't want to kiss me before?" Seth cocked his head to the side examining his friends face. He didn't want to make Derrick feel used, or as if he didn't have a choice.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I just don't understand why you're asking me."

"I...do you ever wonder what it would be like to kiss a girl?" Seth asked.

"No, I've only ever wanted to kiss you. I'm not attracted to girls. I can see that they're pretty. I mean, all my dad talks about is tits, ass, and legs, but I've never seen a girl that makes me feel anything like how I feel when I'm with you." Derrick turned on the couch so he was completely facing Seth, who was hunched over leaning his forearms on his knees staring a hole in the floor.

"So you know you're gay?" Seth asked.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure. You don't." It wasn't an accusation, Derrick just knew Seth.

"I don't know anything. I think Heather M. is cute. I want to know what it's like to kiss her. I want to know if it's different than kissing you." Seth shrugged.

Derrick sat still, looking at his friend. He let tears fall from his eyes as the fear of losing not only his best friend, but the one he loved, take over his body, making him visibly shake. Seth looked up. "Please don't cry." Seth tugged on Derrick's meaty arm pulling him into his side. The boys sat in each other's arms for a long while.

Seth kissed Derrick's hair causing him set up some. "Sorry," he mumbled. Seth didn't respond, instead he pressed his lips to Derrick's damp ones.

After a slow languid kiss, Seth pulled away. "Don't be sorry. I'm confused, but not about how I feel for you. Derrick, you are my best friend. I love you, but I don't know what that means. I know it's different than the love I have for my family. Does that mean it's a romantic love?"

"I don't know. Do you think of yourself as gay?" Derrick asked.

"I don't think of myself as anything. I'm me. I don't want to kiss another guy, I'm not attracted to other guys. There's not one boy in school that I look at in the locker room and think 'God he's fine'. I just see dudes. I get hard when I look at my dad's Playboys." Seth picked at the invisible lint on his pants. He was clearly uncomfortable.

"You get hard for me," Derrick added.

Seth nodded. "That's why I'm confused."

Derrick smiled. "Maybe you're straight with a thing for me."

Seth jumped up from the couch. "Does it matter? Straight, gay, bi, who the fuck cares? I just want to be me. If I want to fuck a girl, I will. If I want to fuck you then I will. Do I have to have a damn label?" Seth shouted.

Derrick stood, putting his hand into Seth's to try and calm him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Seth gripped his hand and pulled Derrick into his chest.

"You didn't upset me. Being confused upsets me. I don't want to be with you and then find out in a few months or even a year that it's not going to work. I don't want to hurt you. You mean too much to me."

Derrick pulled out of his friend's embrace to look him in the eyes. "You won't hurt me as long as you are being honest with yourself. If you want just me, then I'll take it. If you want a girl on the side...just whatever you want. Even if it's just staying friends. I don't want to lose you."

Seth couldn't understand why Derrick would be willing to give everything up for him. Seth knew he was nothing special. His own father had told him as much. Why would Derrick give up his own happiness just to be with him in whatever way Seth chose? It seemed wrong. He shouldn't have that type of power over his friend. "Do you know you're gay?" Seth asked.

Derrick raised and lowered his shoulders as he looked up at Seth through his lashes. "Girls don't do it for me...I've never gotten hard looking at a naked, or almost naked, girl. I try not to look around the locker room...ya' know, in case I might embarrass myself, but you...shit you make me harder than fucking a rock." Derrick laughed with no humor.

"I wish it was that easy for me."

"Easy? It's not been easy. I was so scared the first time I kissed you. I thought that you'd push me away and never want to see me again. I was disgusted with myself for months when I first realized I wanted more than just being your best friend. It wasn't easy! I've just started to figure it out before you, but no matter what, I'm here for you. I meant that, no matter what." Derrick spoke with such conviction that Seth couldn't help but believe him. He wanted to figure out his feelings, but he knew to do that he'd need some space.

"I have a lot to think about, but right now I have to go. If I'm not home for dinner my dad will beat my ass for making my mom cry...again." Seth collected his things.

As he was putting his shoes on, Derrick asked, "Call me tonight?"

"Yeah, Der, I'll call you later. We're cool, don't worry, okay." Derrick nodded in response. Sighing, Seth tugged Derrick's chin up and kissed his lips softly. "We're cool." He repeated.

The walk home was long, windy, and cold. Seth didn't care. He had too much on his mind. He had to figure his shit out before someone caught them and dragged them off to their fathers. He had about forty-five minutes before dinner would be ready, and Heather Montgomery's house was three houses down from his. He figured there was only one way to know if he was really attracted to girls. He'd have to kiss one.


	7. Chapter 7

Beta'd by Project Team Beta: TDS88 & itsange

Chapter Seven

Jasper placed the bug for the office on Bella's desk, in front of Edward. "This is it?" Edward scoffed. It was tiny and actually looked like a fly—a large fly—but a fly.

"Yep." Alice chuckled popping her 'p'.

"How do you know if it's activated?" Edward asked, turning the bug over in his palm.

Jasper answered, "I have the remote. If this light is green, it's on." He pointed to the tiny red light on the remote.

"Are they sitting outside in a van?" Edward snorted.

"No," he chuckled. "This model records everything and sends it to my computer. We'll have a very small window of time to erase any mishaps—small meaning five minutes— but I'll be sure to keep my laptop with me at all times. I'll also be wearing this ear piece." He held out the small, hearing-aid like device in his palm. "So I can hear everything live. Of course, I won't be able to do that all the time, but when I can," Jasper explained.

"Alright, let's get this shit on the road." Edward clapped his hands together then sat the little _fly_ on top of the photo-framed picture of his family.

"I'm turning it on. Don't say anything," Jasper said, looking at Edward. "This is plant 'one' in the main office at _Isabella's_." The green light blinked as he spoke. He motioned towards the bookshelf indicating that they should go down to Edward's office.

"Edward?" Bella called as she entered the dark, still closed, shop.

Bella knew they were planting the bug today, but wasn't sure if it was active, and so, she reminded herself to be cautious of what she said. "Oh, hey, Alice. Have you seen Edward?"

"No, he wasn't here when I came in. How are you this morning?" Alice asked cheerily.

"Oh, sorry, that was rude of me. Good morning. I've had better, but how are you?" Bella sighed, sitting down behind her desk.

"I'm great. Anything I can help you with?" Alice offered.

"No. Unless you can take my morning sickness. I swear I don't know why women plan getting pregnant. They must be masochistic idiots."

Alice giggled. "I've never heard anyone talk about being pregnant quite like you. You're definitely one of a kind, Bella."

"Of course I am." Bella smiled. "So, what brings you by so early?" Bella winked so Alice would hopefully know that she remember the plan for this morning.

Alice nodded and pointed to the _fly. _"I just wanted to get a jump on things. I can't believe the second half of my line is debuting today! I can't tell you how excited I am."

"Trust me it will fly off the shelf, just like last time. Especially those Dominatrix looks. I thought about buying one for myself, and maybe a whip. I wonder what Edward would think if I tied him to our bed and whipped his ass." Bella snickered evilly.

"He'd probably beg you for more like my Jazzy does." The girls fell into a fit of laughter. Bella didn't know if Alice was being serious or not, but the thought of tying Edward to the bed and fucking him caused her to search for a clean pair of panties.

Edward was strangely turned on by his wife's words. He never thought of being tied up or whipped before, but he'd be willing to try if it was something Bella really wanted._ Maybe, probably not,_ he thought.

Jasper groaned at Alice's words. He knew they were kinky fuckers, but he didn't want all their dirty business broadcast.

"So you let my sister beat you with a whip?" Edward asked Jasper with his trademark smirk.

"You know that damn smirk is hereditary," Jasper grumbled, not answering the question. Edward roared with laughter.

"That's awesome." He sobered up before saying seriously, "You better not hit my sister!"

Jasper held his hands up in a surrender gesture. "Don't worry; I'm the only one that gets hit."

"Good. Now, moving on with business. What's going on with my son?"

Jasper sighed as he reached into his bag, pulled out a nine by twelve envelope full of photos, and dropped it onto the desktop.

Edward stared at the red envelope as if it would jump up and bite him. "Do I want to see these?"

"I'm not sure. He's not doing anything illegal, not even anything wrong by many American's standards. I'm not sure how you'll feel." Jasper shrugged. He didn't think it was a big deal, but he didn't know how he'd feel if it were his son either.

Edward slowly opened up the folder and pulled the stack of pictures out. The first two were of Derrick and Seth entering and leaving the shops they collected from. The third was a picture of the two with Derrick's hand on Seth's shoulder; they looked to be talking about something serious. The fourth was a picture of them entering a public bathroom, but the fifth picture caused Edward to gasp and drop the stack of photos. "Are they?" he asked, pointing. Jasper nodded. It wasn't clear in the photo, but it appeared they were kissing.

"You all right?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked at the photos in disbelief. "I...I don't know what to think. I mean, he's never seemed the type. He's always been into the same stuff as me. I've even found Playboys in his room."

"Maybe he's experimenting," Jasper suggested.

"I never experimented! I've always wanted pussy," Edward said defensively.

"He's not you," Jasper commented.

Edward's face darkened so he quickly added, "I don't mean that disrespectfully, but he's not. Times are different now. When we were kids it was taboo, no one talked about it. Now it's not." Jasper shrugged.

"I...I don't know what to say. I don't know how to react to this. Do I talk to him? Do I say nothing?" Edward was no longer the tough Boss, he was a confused father that wanted the best for his oldest son.

Jasper thought for a few minutes wanting to relieve his brother-in-law's tension but, in the end, he couldn't think of anything helpful to add. "I don't know. How have you reacted to gay people in the past?"

"I've never been around anyone that's openly gay. The closest was my mom's brother, but he never came out, and said, 'Hey, I'm gay. This is my boyfriend, Clay'. It was just, 'Oh, hey, there's Patrick and his friend, Clay.' Dad told me they were gay when I was like thirteen, because we were at a funeral. Patrick was crying and Clay was holding him...I wondered why...ya know, cuz it looked weird to me. We didn't keep in touch after that." Edward stared at the photo in front of him as he spoke, "You think it's hereditary?"

"It's not a disease, Edward," Jasper stated dryly.

"Right, right, I know." Edward looked through the other pictures. "This one's at Ben's apartment?"

Jasper rummaged through the stack pulling out certain ones. "Yeah, there's several there. I hung out on the fire escape."

"You hear shit?" Edward grimaced.

"Yeah, apparently Derrick pretty much knows he's gay, and Seth doesn't. Seth thinks Heather... something, is cute, and wants to kiss her. I think he's exploring his feelings. He's a good kid. He doesn't want to lead Derrick on if there can never be anything else between them. Derrick's got it bad, though. I didn't hear all the conversation, but apparently Derrick is willing to be whatever Seth wants. Even if it's his on the side."

"Shit!" After slamming his fists down on his desk, Edward told Jasper to head over to the house so he could work with the boys on their martial arts. He had a lot of thinking to do. Edward had no idea what the best plan of action was at this point, but he did know that no one in this business would take a gay man seriously. Prejudice sure, but that's just the way it was, and Edward had to be sure his son was safe.

He knocked on the door and waited. A portly woman opened the door widely. "Hello?"

"Umm...hi. I'm Seth Cullen. I was wondering if I could talk to Heather?"

"Do come in. I'm Heather's, Grandmother, Pearl. Just wait in there, honey, and I'll get her." Pearl pointed to the living-room to the left of the front door. Seth stood nervously waiting for Heather. He had no idea what he was going to say to her. It wasn't like he could say, "Hey, Heather, I think I might be gay. Could we kiss so I'll know?" He snorted at the deliriousness of his thoughts.

"Seth?" Heather questioned. It was no secret that Heather had a crush on Seth. It was all over school. He hoped that he could work that to his advantage. Though, he didn't _want_ totakeadvantage of the girl.

"Yeah, hey. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Seth said as he fidgeted nervously.

Reassuring him with a smile, Heather said, "No, nothing's going on right now."

Seth nodded and smiled a smirk much like his father's. "Good. Um, so I was wondering if you'd...um...you know...like to go out with me sometime." Seth shrugged. He was trying really hard to sound nonchalant, but his heart was beating so fast, it was causing his breathing to be slightly labored.

Heather smiled, "I'd really like that. When did you have in mind?"

"Really?" Seth coughed to cover his excited reply. "I mean, cool. I was thinking we could go to the dance Friday."

"Sure, just let me know what color your tie is so I can match." Heather smiled broadly.

Seth left after about five minutes of chit-chat; they exchanged numbers and promised to text after dinner.

"Mom!" Seth called loudly as he entered the house.

"Kitchen!" she yelled back. Bella was so excited to have Seth home in time for dinner. It had been weeks since he had been. Seth poked his head into the kitchen to tell his beaming mother that he was going to shower before dinner.

Bella was humming happily to herself when her husband quietly came in through the back door and wrapped his arms around her growing frame. He palmed her belly softly as he inhaled at her neck.

"You always smell so fucking good. Even better with my spawn inside you."

"Spawn is right. The little devil has me so sick, I can't stand myself."

"So you think it's another girl? You weren't sick with the boys, right?" Edward questioned hopefully.

"Probably. I checked that Chinese calendar online...it says girl, it was right about the others." Bella shrugged. She turned into her husband's arms as she changed the topic. "Guess who's home?" Bella's broad smile was contagious, leaving Edward with one as well.

"Who?"

"Sethy," Bella answered.

Edward frowned. "Where is he?"

"In the shower." Edward turned to walk out of the kitchen, but Bella caught his arm; her mood slowly dropping. "Hey, no business here. I want a nice family dinner. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. It wasn't about business anyway." Edward paused. He wasn't sure he should tell her what he knew or not. He always told Bella everything, so he knew he'd tell her this as well. Putting it off wouldn't do anyone any good. "Do you think him and Derrick might be more than friends?" he asked his wife in a whisper. He could still hear the shower, so he knew they had a few minutes.

"'More than friends'? I don't understand."

"You know like into each other like we are into each other," Edward said, gesturing between them.

"I'm not sure. I've not really seen them together. Have you?"

"Yeah. I thought he might be getting into some illegal shit with the stops I have him making. So I had him tailed. Turns out, he's just been sneaking around making out with Derrick. Jazz heard them talking...Derrick is pretty sure he's gay. Seth said he didn't know. I think he is confused, and I don't want Derrick convincing him of something that isn't there. They'll both be hurt in the end. I think I'm gonna have Jer hang out with Seth for awhile; have Derrick do something else," Edward said as he chomped some pasta noodles that Bella had cooking.

"You can't tell him he can't hang with Derrick, they're best friends. Besides, he'll only rebel. Maybe you should just have Jeremy hang around with them instead," Bella suggested as she swatted her husband's hand away from the pasta.

"Yeah. You're a smart woman, you know that?" he asked, swiping a sauce covered finger down her cheek then licking it off. "I love you, sweets." Edward smacked her ass then headed up to their room to get ready for dinner.

"I love you, Mr. Sour." Bella giggled as she dried her face off. Edward rolled his eyes at his wife's complete un-cleverness.

Bella thought about what her husband had told her. She just didn't see Seth being gay. He talked several times about their neighbor, Heather. She couldn't think about it too much longer as Seth entered the kitchen moments after his father's departure.

"I heard dad." Seth deadpanned.

"You did?" She grimaced.

Seth nodded as he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. His voice had a somber tone as he spoke with his mother. "I asked Heather to the dance Friday."

"Why?" Bella questioned.

"I figured that was better than just asking her for a kiss," he huffed in frustration.

"So you think if you kiss her and like it then you'll know?"

"Sounds kind of stupid when you say it out loud," Seth groaned. He scrubbed his face, then planted his hands in his hair just as his father always does.

Bella leaned across the counter so she was close enough to whisper to him, "I kissed a girl once."

Seth's head shot up as he looked at his mother in shock. "You did?"

"Yeah. It was way before I started dating your dad. I think I was fourteen. She was my best friend, Tanya. She had been openly gay since she knew what being gay meant. It never bothered me to be her friend; she was just Tanya. One night, we had a sleep over, and I asked her if she'd kiss me. You know...so I'd know what it was like, and she did."

Seth's brow furrowed as he processed his mothers words. "You felt nothing?"

"Nope. It was like kissing my sister. Totally gross. She even said so herself. I'm not saying that's how you tell if you are or aren't. I'm just saying it's okay to experiment and explore. Just don't lead anybody on." Seth nodded at his mother. He sat quietly seeming to ponder her words.

Suddenly, Seth's head popped up and he asked his mother, "You don't think it's leading Heather on to take her to the dance?"

"No, that's how you find out if you like someone. You date them."

Seth nodded then groaned, "What if I like both?"

"That's okay. As long as you are true to yourself, and try to be the best person you can be. You'll be just fine, my little love." Bella kissed his check and ruffled his hair. She didn't want their conversation to become too serious before dinner.

Edward came back in with both twins thrown over his shoulders. Bella smiled. She loved seeing him interact with their children. She wished it could happen more often.

"Let's pray," Edward said as all the family sat down and joined hands. They may not make it to church as often as they should, but they always try to say grace before a meal as a family. After the prayers, Edward clapped his hands together and told everyone to dig in.

"How was school?" he asked his boys.

"Sucks! Sister Nancy sent me to the office again today. I swear I didn't do anything. She has it out for me. I think it's because I'm a Cullen," Carter complained.

"Why do you think it's because you're a Cullen?" Bella asked.

"I heard her and Sister Margaret saying they thought Em and I were bad news just like our father," Carter said as he shoveled in a heaping mouthful of pasta.

Edward's fists clinched under the table. Bella squeezed his leg trying to calm him. "They're wrong. Your father is not bad news. He's a good man. You remember that the next time you hear someone speaking badly of anyone from this family. We are all good people." The boys nodded their heads and continued to eat quietly. "Besides, your father never got into trouble when he was in school there." Bella winked.

"He just never got caught," laughed Seth.

Edward snorted and nodded his head in acceptance before he asked, "How was school for you, Seth?"

Seth was more reserved than normal, but he answered the question, so Edward didn't comment for now. "Okay. I got a hundred on my math test from last week."

"That's wonderful, sweetie." Bella praised.

Their dinner was mostly quiet. Edward didn't speak another word as he sat and listened to his family chat while they ate. He wanted to kill those stupid nuns for gossiping around students, especially his son. After dinner, he took Desi upstairs for a bath and put her to bed. He stopped by the twins' room to say goodnight then headed to his office. He didn't know what to say to Seth, and he wasn't in the habit of going into his room at night, unless he needed something, so he didn't want it to be suspicious.

He picked up his phone to make a few business calls. "Ben, any news?" he asked his second.

"Nope. I've been waiting here all damn night. I don't think anyone is using this port. This is the fifth time I've stopped by and there's nothing. I brought D along, figured I'd teach him a thing or two about the biz, but he's bored as shit, sleeping in the damn car. Kids!" Ben snorted.

"Yeah, kids. Listen, I've got a meet tomorrow at sunrise, why don't you bring him along. I want to talk to him and Seth anyway. I'm thinking about having Jeremy tag along, that way someone else knows the route," Edward explained.

Ben guffawed, "You know. Don't you?"

"Know what?" Edward answered with a defensive edge to his voice.

"That D thinks he's gay. You want Jer to come along so he's not influencing Seth."

"I didn't say that did I?" Edward said angrily at the accusation; even if it was true. "I want three of them on the job, they're fucking children," he growled.

Ben kicked a stone and threw up his hands, even though Edward couldn't see him. "Alright, alright. I get it. I didn't mean any disrespect. But as your friend, are you worried?"

"No, I'm not worried about his rubbing off on him. Well...I am worried about that. I don't want him rubbing anything on him." Ben snorted but Edward continued, "I don't care if he's fucking gay. I just want Seth to come to terms with how he feels on his own. He asked Heather Montgomery to the dance Friday. The kid wants to lip lock with her; he thinks it's the only way to know. I just don't want Derrick giving him a hard time or pressuring him. Being a teenager is fucking hard enough, not to mention being gay in our line of work is fucking unheard of."

"I get it. I'll talk to D, make sure he's not being pushy. He can get a little intense sometimes. I know he's got it bad for Seth. I don't want either of them getting hurt, but it looks like it just might happen," Ben sighed.

"I agree. I gotta go. Check back later." Ben agreed and hung up.

Edward sat at his desk for what seemed like an eternity with his head in his hands. He just didn't know how to bring the subject up without offending his son. He didn't need to worry though, because Seth came into his office.

"Dad?" Seth said softly, scaring Edward. Seth chuckled as he apologized. Edward laughed along with him, trying to slow his heart beat, before telling him to sit.

"Will you still love me if I am?" Seth sounded so small and helpless. It took Edward back to the time when he fell off the huge slide at the park, and all he could do was scoop his son up in his arms and hold him.

"Come here." Edward motioned for him to come around the desk. He tugged his hand until Seth was sitting on his father's knee. Seth might have felt a little foolish considering he was almost as big as his father, but he knew in that moment that his dad would always love him. "I love you no matter what. You are never too old to need me. I don't care what it is that you need to talk to me about; I'm always here. In this room, in this house, we are just father and son; same as always." Seth nodded in understanding as he wrapped his arms around his father. Edward embraced his son tightly in return.

"I love you, Dad," Seth whispered.

"I love you too, now get your fat ass off my leg," Edward chuckled. He slapped Seth playfully on the back as he too laughed. Seth's heart was still heavy, but at least he knew now that his parents would support him no matter what he chose in life.

**AN: Thanks for reading leave me a review. **

**Find me on Fb at B. and Twitter BaSwan79**


	8. Chapter 8

Beta'd by Project Team Beta: Tds88 and itsange

Chapter Eight

"Mom?"

"Hey, baby, how are you?"

"I'm alright. I'm still on my case."

"Is it going well?"

Alice sighed. She knew her mother wanted to know where she was, but Alice also knew she couldn't tell her anything. She knew if she did, Elizabeth would be on the first plane to Chicago she could find.

"Yeah, it's okay. A little stressful at times...Jazz is here so that makes everything better." Alice tried to sound cheery, but she really wasn't happy. She was scared shitless that the plan to keep Edward out of prison would backfire, and they'd all end up in jail for the rest of their lives.

"You're being safe aren't you?" her mother asked.

"Yes, of course, Mom. I'm being very safe. I'm in really good with the...uh...bad guys." Alice chortled.

"Why is that funny?" Liz asked, concerned for her daughter.

"Nothing. I just didn't know what to call them. Mom, everything is fine..."

"Hey, Alicat, who's on the phone?" Edward asked as he strode into the store.

"Allison, who is that?" Liz asked, knowing that wasn't Jasper's voice.

As Liz's voice carried through the phone that was held to Alice's ear, Edward's eyes widen. He had clearly heard the woman say "Allison", and he knew that the only people that knew that was her name was his family. He was also aware that the female voice didn't belong to his sister's-in-law or his wife. No, he knew it could only be one person. When he realized exactly who was on the phone, he held his hand out for the device, but Alice shook her head no.

Alice didn't want their mother to know he knew about her true identity yet, or the fact that Alice, herself, was with him.

"Gimme," Edward demanded.

"Ali, who is that?" Liz asked again.

"I need to..." Edward grabbed the phone from her. "Give me that back!" she yelled as she stood up on a chair and launched herself onto her bother's back trying, unsuccessfully, to wrestle the phone away from him, but it was too late, he had spoken.

"Mom?" Edward's heart was pounding. He didn't think he'd ever hear her voice again. He couldn't really remember what she sounded like.

"Eddie?" she whispered. Elizabeth burst into tears. Carl had kept her up to date on Edward's growth, his achievements in life, such as marriage, and children, but he wouldn't allow her to see or speak to him. Her heart broke every time Carl denied her.

"Mom, is it really you?" Edward asked through his own tears, which he tried to hide. Alice was still clinging to his back, but instead of trying to extract the phone from him, she laid her head on his shoulder as he sank to the floor releasing his unshed tears. Edward wasn't the type of man that cried, but after thinking that someone was dead (especially one's mother) your whole life, and then finding out she wasn't was a lot to deal with. First with Alice and now hearing his mom's voice, he finally knew for sure she was living.

"It's me, honey. What are you doing with Ali? Does your father know?"

"Yes, he knows...I shouldn't have spoken to you. Don't tell him," Edward requested softly.

"I won't tell him, honey. I just don't understand what's going on," Liz sighed.

Edward paused trying to think of what he could say. He knew he couldn't reveal anything to his mother about Alice's case, but he wanted to give her something. "Mom, I've just ran into Alice accidentally. My wife thought we were having an affair, so Ali told Bella who she was. Ali, works here at my wife's shop, _Isabella's_. I wish you could meet Bella and our kids." Edward didn't mean to say the last bit out loud, but it was too late.

"I'd love to meet your family, love, but do you mind if I speak to Alice for just a moment. I need to ask her a question, then she can put you back on the phone," Liz requested.

"Um...sure," Edward said as he handed his sister the phone.

"Mom?"

"He's your bad guy. Isn't he." Liz wasn't asking, she knew. Alice wouldn't have just ran into her brother.

"Yes, but it's not exactly what you're thinking. I'm trying to help," Alice sighed.

"Put your brother back on," Liz demanded disappointedly.

"Edward, did you know your sister works for the FBI?" Edward was a little amused that his mother would out his sister so quickly.

"Yeah, I know." This shocked Elizabeth. She was speechless long enough for Edward to wonder if she'd hung up. " Mom?"

"I'm here. I just don't understand."

"I know. I can't explain. It's too dangerous. Just know that we're both fine, and I'll figure out some way to see you soon. I'll get your number from Alice and call you again. Okay?"

"That sounds wonderful, honey. I love you so much, Edward. Know that nothing that happened was my choice. I never wanted to leave you. I tried so hard to convince your father to let me take you as well." Liz couldn't speak any more through her tears.

Edward sighed. He hated when women cried, but fortunately he'd been around enough to know how to handle most situations, however, over the phone was new for him. "I know, Mom. Don't you worry. Everything will be alright, and as soon as I can work something out, I'm coming to visit you."

"Thank you. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I love you, Mom. I gotta go."

Alice clung to her brother. She could feel his tears hitting her arm. They were both on the floor behind the register of _Isabella's_. Alice crawled into Edward's lap so she could console him. "Are you going to be okay?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, sorry." Edward cleared his throat and dried his eyes. He felt like a pussy for crying like that in front of her.

"You don't have to be sorry. After we first met, I went into the bathroom and cried." Alice assured her brother.

Edward squeezed her tightly. "I'm sorry, Ali-cat." He kissed her check loudly causing her to giggle. They were interrupted by the door chime. Alice looked up into the mirror that was sitting on the counter top. Her heart sank.

"Shit," she hissed under her breath.

"What?" asked Edward, as he strained his neck to see what his sister was seeing, reaching for his gun.

"FBI, stay down," Alice whispered to Edward as she stood up. She brushed her hair out of her face and greeted the 'customer' "Welcome to _Isabella's_. How may I help you?"

"I'm just looking. This is a great little shop," the woman that Alice knew as Agent Lauren Murphy said.

"Yes, it's wonderful."

Agent Murphy leaned over the counter as to speak quietly with Alice. "I have a special request. Is there some where private we could speak?" Edward thought this whole situation was hilarious and started to mess with Alice. Tickling her leg with a feather he'd found lying on the floor. Alice squirmed and kicked at him, but he didn't relent.

"I can't go back to the office right now...I'm the only one working. There's no customers here..." Alice trailed off with her suggestion.

Edward was tired of sitting on the floor and didn't care if an agent was here or not. He thought it could only help Alice's case for them to think that she was in good with _the family_. Edward stood and stretched completely stunning Murphy. "It's been fun, Ali-cat. If you'll just write that number down for me, I'll be off." Edward smirked.

"Number? Oh, right. Here. Now, can you go so I can do my job?" Alice smiled coyly as she pointed at Murphy.

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks," Edward said, as he kissed Alice on the cheek then smacked her ass. Alice glared at her brother, who just winked, smiling evilly as he left the store.

"You can speak freely. I'm the only one here," Alice sighed.

"You seem pretty chummy with Cullen. What were the two of you doing behind the counter?"

"Nothing," Alice said annoyed.

"Oh, I know that's a lie. I watched the two of you before I came in. I saw him pulling you to the floor. Are you having an affair with him? That could be very dangerous you know...Or could totally work to your advantage. Maybe you are good at this job after all." She winked at Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes before saying, "No. I am not having an affair with him. He was talking about his mother, who is dead, by the way, he was a little emotional. I comforted him," Alice defended.

"Yeah, and I'm the fucking Pope! Something's going on between the two of you. You better watch yourself, Ali-cat," Murphy mocked.

"Jasper and I are doing just fine. We don't need you checking up on us."

"Oh, I'm not just checking up on you. I'm here to tell you that Agent Whitlock is being pulled from the assignment and being replaced by Agent Stanley."

"Why?" Alice questioned trying hard to keep the panic from her voice.

"He's needed elsewhere for the next two weeks. His cover is working out of town, and your sister, Jessica, is coming to visit."

Alice sighed. She hated Stanley with a passion. They looked nothing alike. She didn't see how it would even be believable that they were sisters. Of course, it didn't matter since everyone knew the truth, but more importantly, she had no idea how to hide the truth from Jessica.

Jasper sat on the workout bench drinking his Gatorade slowly as he watched the twins spar. They were doing well, he felt proud of his achievements, even more so than he did being an agent.

"Good work guys. Go hit the showers," Jasper instructed the younger Cullen boys.

"How're they doing?" Emmett asked from behind Jasper causing him to jump a little. Emmett laughed. "Sorry, I thought you were supposed to be sensitive to the world around you in your line of work."

"Yeah, I suppose I am. Guess I got distracted. But, um...to answer your question they are doing great. All three are, really."

"Cool, cool. Ben and I were talking and think you should teach our boys as well. It wouldn't hurt for our daughters to know a thing or two either."

"Yeah? You'd really want me to teach them?" Jasper was honestly shocked.

"Hell yeah! I may be big, but I still think you could give me a run for my money," Emmett chortled.

"Sure, that'd be great. I'm going to be gone for two weeks starting Sunday, but when I get back sure."

"Where are you going?"

"There's a case in Virginia that needs my help."

"You don't think it's a trick do you?" Emmett asked concerned.

"No, I don't think so anyway. It's a case I was working on before. It went cold, but they've got a lead. I just need to check it out."

"Is it common practice to pull agents from active cases?"

"No, it's not. This case was pretty big. I don't think they would be pulling me if they didn't have something really good," Jasper said. Although, now that Emmett mentioned it, it did sound a little fishy.

"I'll be fine. Just be on the lookout for Agent Stanley. She's a...we'll, she's a whore that will try to get into all of your pants...or skirts," Jasper chuckled dryly as he finished his drink.

"Girl on girl? That could be hot." Emmett smiled thinking of the possibilities. His brothers didn't know, but when Emmett said he had never cheated on Rosalie, it wasn't exactly truth. He had sex with other women often, but so did his wife.

"Yeah, it would be if Jessica was even remotely attractive to me, but knowing her as long as I have, makes her a complete turn off." Jasper shivered. He decided a change in subject was in order. "How many kids do you have?"

"I have five. Two boys and three girls. The boys are Jeremy, seventeen, and Jason, fifteen. My oldest daughter, Halle is sixteen, Bree's thirteen, and Lilli's, eleven. I'm not worried about Lilli right now, but it wouldn't hurt for the other two to learn a few things."

Jasper was floored. "Geez five kids. I can't believe you guys have so many. What about Carlisle?"

Emmett laughed heartily before answering Jasper, "Esme is pregnant. Carli wanted to wait until after his practice was going to knock her up. He's the good kid." Emmett always thought his oldest brother was wound a bit too tightly, but he respected his choices.

"How old are you guys anyway?" Jasper asked, even though he knew from the case file. He liked talking with Emmett. He was more laid back than Edward, and even though he wasn't trying to fish for information, it came naturally to him.

"Ed is thirty five, I'm thirty six in two weeks, and Carlisle is thirty eight. See what I mean about being uptight. He didn't want to marry Ez until his practice was up and going strong. He's a full fledged doctor for years. Ez didn't care, though, she was quite the partier. They lived together, so I guess it was about the same."

"So you and Edward are both thirty-five?" Jasper questioned.

"Yep. We are nine months apart. Different mom's, obviously," he gave as an explanation. "Our dad's a bit of a man whore. Although, all three of us consider Elizabeth our mom, well me more than Carlisle. My mom died when I was born, so, Elizabeth raised me, until... you know about that, anyway, she was Carlisle's nanny. About a month after my birth, Liz found out she was a month along with Edward. My dad really loved her. I think he still does even though he's with that bitch Irina. I think she's his cover more than anything else. All those vacations he takes are his cover to see Liz, in my opinion, anyway."

"Man. So are you doing alright now that you know she's alive?" Jasper asked, remembering Alice's story of how Edward broke down.

"Yeah, I'm cool. I spoke to her on the phone with Edward this morning. She sounds great. I think our summer vacation is going to include her." Emmett smiled.

The kids returned from their showers before Jasper could continue his conversation with Emmett.

"I'm going out of town for a couple of weeks, but I want you guys to practice everything I've taught you so far," Jasper explained to Embry and Carter.

"You're coming back right?" Embry asked, innocently.

"Yeah, I just have a job out of town to do. I'll be back," Jasper promised.

"Cool. We like having you around," Carter said cheerfully. Jasper just hoped he wasn't making a vain promise.

"Hey," Jasper said as he entered the apartment Saturday evening. Alice was sitting at her computer frowning.

"Hey, Jazz."

"What's up? You don't sound like your normal self." Jasper ran his hands through her long coppery hair. He was glad she had chosen not to dye her hair; he loved her natural shade.

Alice turned her bright green eyes up to her husband. "I'm worried this is a set up. What if they are onto us?"

"Don't worry, sugar, everything will work out. I spoke to Ryan, my partner for the case I have to review; he said he's being pulled from his current assignment as well. I hate that I'll be gone for two weeks, even more so that Jessica will be in our home, but I will come back. We'll still talk every day." Jasper tried to encourage her as well as himself.

"I hope so. I fucking hate Skankley."

Jasper guffawed, "Oh, baby, I'm going to miss you so much."

"So when's your 'sister' coming?" Rose asked using air quotes around the word sister. The girls were all sitting in the office at _Isabella's_. They were all well aware that it was bugged.

"Sometime today. I have to honestly admit that I'm not looking forward to her visit, and I apologize in advance for her behavior towards all of you as well as your husbands," Alice said with a grieved sigh.

"What do you mean?" Esme snickered.

"My sister is a bit of a whore. She doesn't care who she does as long as they are of age and human, at least I hope they have all been human."

The girls roared with laughter. "I can't wait to meet her. She sounds fun," Rose giggled even though she was quite serious.

After lunch the door chimed letting the ladies know they have a new customer. They all— minus Alice― walked out to greet the new comer, but really none of them wanted to miss Alice's "sister".

"Welcome to _Isabella's_!" Esme greeted.

"Hi," Jessica said, taken aback by the sheer excitement of Esme's voice.

"How can I help you on this wonderful Monday afternoon?" Esme continued.

Looking around, Jessica said, "Actually, I'm here to visit my sister, Alice. Would you know where I can find her?"

"I'm here, Jess," Alice said begrudgingly as she entered the main floor from the office. She hugged Jessica tightly as she whispered in her ear, "Watch yourself, bitch."

"Take your own advice, bitch," Jessica seethed.

The girls pulled apart and Alice introduced her. Rose couldn't wait to tell Emmett about Jessica. She was just their type: tall, blonde hair, toned, and utterly breathtakingly beautiful.

"So what's it like being married to the mob?" Jessica asked, abruptly.

Alice groaned slapping herself in the forehead. _This is going to be a long two weeks,_ she thought to herself.

**AN: Thanks for reading leave me a review. **

**Find me on Fb at B . a . Swan (Remove the space with a dot between) and Twitter BaSwan79 **


	9. Chapter 9

Beta'd by Project Team Beta: TDS88 and itsange

Chapter Nine

"Okay! Jess, let's go get you unpacked," Alice screeched as she pushed Jessica towards the front door.

Jessica, playing the part of an adorable ditzy blonde, said with a shrug, "What? It was a perfectly reasonable question."

"No, it was a perfectly stupid question. What are you trying to do? Get us busted? Huh?" Alice said angrily, once they were safely on the sidewalk outside of the store.

"Of course not. I was just playing my part. It's not like nobody knows that they're mob wives."

Exasperated, Alice threw her hands into the air. "And you think that calling them out on it is going to make them trust us? You are out of your damn mind! No wonder you have a shitty record."

"My record has nothing to do with this case. I'm just filling in for Agent Whitlock," Jessica snapped.

"Well, then do me a favor and stay out of my way." Alice stormed off to her room slamming the door behind her. She went into the bathroom and called Jasper. She hadn't spoken to him since he arrived in Virginia. She missed him horribly.

"Hey, sweetheart," Jasper crooned into the phone.

"This is an absolute disaster! I can't wait until you're back." Alice didn't waste time getting straight to the point.

Jasper groaned, "What happened?"

Alice told him all about Jessica's outburst, which wasn't really a big deal, but it would have been had the Cullens not actually known who she was.

"Wow, what a dumb bitch," Bella laughed.

"Was she for real? What's it like being married to the mob? Seriously, she's lost her mind," Rosalie said laughing.

"I think these next two weeks are going to be quite interesting," added Esme.

The girls laughed for a few more minutes then got back to work. They were pretty busy for a Tuesday afternoon.

About an hour after Alice and Jessica left, Alice returned alone. The store had slowed back down and her sisters-in-law were all standing by the register.

"Where's your sister?" Rose asked.

"She wanted to take a nap. I'm really sorry about her." As Alice spoke, she pulled a tube of lipstick from her purse; took the cap off, twisted the lipstick all the way up, and sat it on the counter. The women looked at her questioningly. "Oh, this is a scrambler. I don't trust Jessica. Even if she's planted a back up bug this will negate everything."

"Well, look at you double 'O seven. What else you got in that bag?" Rose laughed pulling the top of Alice's bag open.

Alice swatted her away. "Nothing...for now." She winked.

Jessica paced around the small apartment. Nothing looked out of place. It just looked like a married couple lived here, like it was supposed to. She checked the clock then quickly scanned Alice and Jasper's room. She pulled open all the drawers, looked in the closet, under the bed, and still nothing caught her as unusual. She knew something had to be amiss. Her partner, Lauren, had thought the same the day she came into the shop to check on Alice and Jasper. Jessica was getting ready to leave when she noticed a small bag sitting between the wall and the night table. Slowly, she pulled it free and opened it up. She gasped. Right there staring her in the face was a picture of Alice and Edward, only in this picture, Alice wasn't wearing her disguise, and in this picture, Alice and Edward looked like twins.

"What the fuck?" Jessica asked in the silence.

She continued to look at the stack of photos. Each one was of Alice and Jasper with the Cullen family, and in all of them, she was without her black hair and blue contacts. Quickly, Jessica snapped a few pictures with her phone and sent them to her partner. She knew from the start something was up with how eager Alice was to be assigned to this case. It was meant to be hers and Lauren's, but after Alice had gone to the director, he'd decided to send Alice and Jasper. This could be a career booster for Jessica. If she could figure out exactly what was going on, she could put all the Cullens behind bars, including Alice. Y_es, she was definitely a Cullens_ Jessica thought. She couldn't believe her luck.

She replaced the photos and quickly hurried to her room to phone Lauren. She picked up on the third ring.

"Don't tell me you've screwed up already, Stanley!" Lauren groaned.

"What? No, listen, did you get my email?"

"No, I've been busy. I didn't expect you to call until later."

"Where are you? You're not sucking off Johnson again are you?" Jessica laughed.

"No, he just left actually. The Captain prefers I work from his office, not mine." Lauren laughed.

Jessica rolled her eyes then opened her laptop to pull up the pictures she'd emailed herself. "Just look at your email and tell me what you think."

Jessica heard the sounds of clicking through the phone. She told Lauren about her meeting with the Cullen women while they waited for the program to load. "You know what I think? I think I would've done a better job at infiltrating than you. I can't believe you came right out with 'So, what's it like being married to the mob?' Seriously. What were you thinking?" Lauren mocked.

"Yeah, it would be super believable having a black woman being Alice's sister. Besides, they bought my ditzy blonde routine."

"I'm ebony, and I could have been adopted. Routine my ass." She snorted.

"Fine, Eb! Just look at the damn pictures!" Jessica knew she'd finally gotten the file open when she heard her partner gasp. "Told ya!" Jessica sang happily.

"Oh. My. God! Do you know what this means?"

"Yes, it means if we blow this case open, we'll be getting big fat promotions."

"Yes, but no, that's not what I'm talking about. If they find out, Jess, they'll kill you. I wouldn't be surprised if Alice does it herself. Jess, we have to be very careful. I'm not telling Johnson about this...yet. Let's get as much as we can before we out them. I'll try to get you more time...maybe you can make some surprise visits after the two weeks is up," Lauren suggested.

"You're right. Maybe I can find out what's really going on, because you know if Alice is a double agent, she's not telling Johnson anything tangible."

"Okay, sounds good. Keep me posted. I'll talk to you later." With that Lauren hung up, and Jessica hid the file on her computer, incase Alice started some snooping of her own.

"So, you got nothin' from the docks?" Edward asked Ben as they ate at _Three Brother's. _

Ben shoved a mouthful of hashbrowns in as he shook his head no. "Not a damn thing," he added after taking a large swig of milk.

Edward sighed and shook his head. "I don't understand. Two weeks ago, the place was booming, now it's no man's land. Someone has to be doing some kind of biz down there. Put eyes on it for a week then get back to me. If there's some bastard on my turf, I wanna know." Edward wiped his mouth then leaned back patting his full stomach. "What's going on with D?"

Ben chuckled, wiped his own mouth, then copied Edward's position. "D is D. What can I say. He promises he's not laying it on too thick. He said that Seth's gotta date with the Montgomery girl for the school dance on Friday. D's gonna be there, even asked out some chick." Ben laughed. He thought his son was a fool, but in a cute sort of way.

Edward looked puzzled. "Girl? I thought he was all about the sausage."

Ben winced. "Dude! That's my kid."

Edward shrugged with a smirk. "So, what's his deal?"

"His deal is that he doesn't want to 'come out' to his friends yet. The girl he's taking is pretty cute though. I'm hoping, maybe...I don't know." Ben shook his head.

"Yeah, I know," Edward said. The air felt too heavy to Edward. He didn't want to think about his son's sexual preference; today was business, and he had a lot to get finished before he could go home to his wife.

"I'll keep you posted on the docks. I'm driving the boys to the dance Friday...you wanna come?"

"Na, I got plans. Meet me at my office later."

"Sure thing." With that, Ben left the restaurant. Edward wasn't going anywhere for a while. He had another meeting with the manager. He leaned forward and motioned for Smith, the manager, to come sit with him.

"So, Smitty, what's going on?" Edward asked.

"Same 'Ol stuff, Boss. Nothing ever happens around here." Smitty, in his early fifties, was a quiet man with slicked back, black graying hair, and gray eyes. He was short and stalky, with a round beer gut, but dressed like he was an Italian pimp. He said everything as if he thought it was funny. Edward liked that about Smith, and thought it was hilarious that his parents named him Smith Smith.

"Good, that's just the way I like it. I heard one of the girls quit."

Smith nodded. "Sure did. I told Carlisle yesterday. I found a replacement for her, but she can't start for another two weeks. It works out since Cassi isn't quitting for another three weeks."

"Why's she quitting?"

"Moving away for college. I'm real proud of her," Smith admitted.

"Good for her. Get me the new girl's info so I can run a background check."

Smith nodded as he stood to retrieve the paperwork. Edward ran his hand through his hair. He hated new hires. He was always paranoid, and with good reason; the government was always trying to weasel into his circle, Alice and Jasper were proof of that. Smith came back a minute later. Edward thanked him and looked over the application. He called Emmett and gave him the information; then he waited for his next meeting. He was meeting with Jeremy, Derrick, and Seth. While he waited, he made various phone calls and did some work on his laptop. Around one P.M., the boys entered the diner.

"Hey, Dad," Seth said as he slid in beside his father, leaving the other side for Jeremy and Derrick.

"Hey, how was school?" Edward asked giving Seth a mock punch to the shoulder.

"It was school." Seth shrugged.

"What's up Uncle E?" Jeremy asked.

Edward cleared his throat before speaking. "I have a few things to talk to the three of you about, but first I want some lunch. Order whatever you want."

The boys and Edward order their meals and talked about school and the dance on \Friday as they waited on the food. Once everyone was almost finished eating, Edward began speaking, "So, as you know the three of yous are the next generation in this business. I need to know if you want in or not. After this point, there's no changing your mind."

"I thought...I was already in, because of that thing..." Seth trailed off.

"Seth, that was an accident on both accounts. If you want in then you have to be a made guy...the normal way." Edward smirked. Seth swallowed loudly.

"So we've got to give you our decision now?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yep," Edward nodded.

"Are we, like, training for certain positions?" Seth asked.

Edward chuckled. "No, you're going to be just like anyone else. This thing," Edward motioned with his finger around nowhere in particular, "is normally passed down father to son, but it doesn't have to be. If something were to happen to me today, then Emmett would take over. Then it would be his choice. I'd like to leave it to you, but it just depends on how responsible you are, and if you can handle the pressure. You all gotta prove yourselves."

"I'm in," Seth said proudly as he squared his shoulders, no hesitation in his voice.

Jeremy looked to be thinking pretty hard about his choice, but asked, "What about college?"

"Look at me." Edward gestured to himself. "I went to school. You need a cover. I want you guys to go for whatever you want, but in the end, you answer to me first. No matter what's going on," he explained.

"So, I can work for you and still go to college in the fall?" Jeremy clarified.

"Yep. So you in?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. What about you Derrick? You've been awfully quiet." All three now looked at Derrick, who looked to be very nervous as he fiddled with something on his jeans.

"May I speak to you in private?" Derrick asked Seth.

"Yeah," Seth said as he stood up and followed Derrick outside. "What's up?"

"I'm nervous. What if your dad finds out and has me killed or something. What if he thinks I'm less of a man because I like men? I..." Derrick stopped and looked up into Seth's eyes.

"Der, my dad knows. He just wants us happy. He's known you since you were born. He's not going to off you because of a sexual preference, but I know it's going to have to be kept to yourself. You can't ever come out. That shit doesn't fly in this world," Seth told him bluntly.

"So, you know you're not?"

"I ain't saying that. I'm saying it's gotta be on the down-low. We can't talk about that shit unless it's in private. So you in?"

Derrick looked down again fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Seth lifted his chin up so that Derrick would look him in the eye. It wasn't a sweet or a romantic gesture. It was a rough, almost angry move. "Look, no more of this shy shit. Just man up. You in or not?" Seth asked firmly; sounding and looking much like his father.

Derrick straightened up and nodded. "I'm with you, always." Seth nodded and gave him a guy hug, which he'd seen his father do a million times, so he knew it would be an acceptable gesture. They headed back into diner.

"So?" Edward asked.

"I'm in," Derrick told him, his voice confident and sure, his eyes locked with Edward's.

"Good. Now, as my new associates, you'll do as I say when I say it. If I say jump, you better ask how high. Got it?" The boys nodded. "You three will still do the collecting as you have been. You will not beat down anyone who doesn't have the money. You'll still come to me, and I'll have the twins handle it. I'll let each of you know when it's time to prove yourselves. You better not hesitate; it will only end badly for you." The boys nodded at Edward's words. Edward turned back to his meal, finished up his food, then motioned for his son to get up. He kissed Seth's head and left the diner. Leaving the three to think over their new positions.

"Carli, you should see this girl that's supposed to be Ali's sister. She is the dumbest blonde I've ever met. She had the nerve to ask us how we liked being married to the mob." Esme laughed.

Carlisle chuckled along with his wife's story as he prepared the ultrasound machine so they could see their baby. They were hoping to find out the sex. "Lay back, love," Carlisle instructed as he helped his wife. "Did you tell this Jessica that you were not married to the mob, that your husband is a respectable doctor?" Carlisle teased.

"I didn't have time to clarify, Alice rushed her out of there," Esme's giggles were cut short as the sound of her baby's heartbeat registered.

"Oh, my," Carlisle said in a whisper.

Panicked, Esme asked, "What's wrong?"

Carlisle turned to his wife with a huge grin on his face. "Nothing, love. Nothing at all. Do you see this?"

"Yes, three lines." Esme responded.

"Yep, a girl. Now, do you see this?"

Esme looked closely and gasped. "Does she have three arms? Carlisle, is something wrong with our daughter?"

Carlisle chuckled, "No, love that's our son." He didn't say more, letting his wife soak in the reality of their situation.

Esme stared puzzled at the screen for several minutes before she whispered, "Twins?"

"Yes, it's not uncommon for them to be missed, especially since they are in separate sacks. One must have been hiding behind the other, but now that they are bigger they're losing space, so they're easier to see."

"Oh, Carli, twins! Two babies. I never thought...after all my problems." Esme sobbed.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife. They had never told anyone how much trouble they'd had conceiving. Everyone thought it was due to Carlisle's need to build his practice and Esme's partying ways. No one knew that the pair had been going through fertility treatments for years. Even before they were married. Esme had several miscarriages. They had finally agreed to try surrogacy, then on their first appointment, they found out that she was expecting. Carlisle was worried; he had suffered so much loss over the years. He couldn't let himself hope that this one would work, but it had worked so far. Now Esme was over twenty weeks and doing well, he was full of excitement, but he was terrified to let it out.

"I know, sweetheart. I know." He soothed his wife. "How about we go celebrate? I'll take you to lunch, then to the baby store. We can order another set of furniture." Carlisle asked kissing her face.

"I like the sound of that."

Esme and Carlisle headed out to her favorite restaurant, a little bistro not far from his office simply called _The Little Bistro_. What it lacked in a name it made up for in taste and quality. After eating a modest lunch, they headed out to a baby shop not far from _Isabella's._

"Carli, look at this," Esme said, pointing out a white crib sleigh crib.

Carlisle nodded. "I like it. Do you want the same furniture for both?" he asked.

"No, I was thinking something different for each. I think I want to make their rooms the two across the hall from ours. Do you think they should be in the same nursery?" Esme considered.

"It might make it easier on us during the early days. We could always separate them later."

"That's a good idea. I think I like this dark mahogany wood. It would go for both. Don't you think?" Esme asked.

"Yes. What about this one for the girl and that one for the boy?" Carlisle pointed to a mahogany sleigh crib for their daughter and a mahogany crib that was more square for their son.

Esme squealed in delight. "I love them. Let's place an order on the whole sets. I don't want them delivered until I'm further along though."

"I'm sure that could be arranged." He kissed her head then grabbed the tickets for each bed and headed up to the counter to speak with the sales person. After about an hour of shopping, they headed to _Isabella's. _

Esme giggled when she saw Jessica leaning on the counter seeming to have a deep conversation with Rosalie. "Hey, guys. Jessica this is my husband, Carlisle. Carlisle this is Alice's sister, Jessica. She's visiting for a couple of weeks."

Carlisle extended his hand to greet Jessica. She clasped his hand in both of hers as she said, "It's lovely to meet you, Carlisle. Esme didn't tell me what a looker you are. It seems to run in the family." Jessica giggled.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Carlisle grimaced. Jessica seemed completely unfazed by his expression.

"So, what's your position in the mob?" Jessica asked lively.

Carlisle balked. _Is this girl for real?_ He thought to himself, then said, "Excuse me?"

"You know Edward is the boss, Emmett's number two, what are you number three?" Jessica asked seemingly innocent.

"I haven't a clue what you mean; I'm a doctor. I have a practice not far from here. I'm not part of a_ mob_." Carlisle said the word like it left a horrible taste in his mouth.

"Oh, come on. Everyone knows the Cullen family is the most feared mob family in the state. Not that it's the only one, but the Volturi family has slowly dwindled down to nothing, so they can hardly be counted." Jessica giggled.

"Yes, I have heard that somewhere, but as far as I know my brothers are both lawyers and business owners, and I'm a doctor who also owns a business with said brothers. Now if you'll excuse me, miss, I need to get back to my office. Sweetheart, I'll see you at home." Carlisle kissed his wife passionately then turned and left the building.

"Dude! I don't know what's wrong with that girl, but if she keeps this shit up I just might let one of the boys earn their 'made' stat." Edward chuckled.

Ben shook his head laughing. "I know, man. When I came in earlier, she practically pawed me to death after Rose told her I was your friend. It's like she's trying too hard to get in with us. You think she's a Fed?" Ben asked. He didn't know about Alice and Jasper, therefore Edward had to keep up appearances even though he knew that she definitely was a federal agent.

"Could be. We'll keep an eye on her. Just don't fuck her. Alice tells me she's pretty loose and has a couple of STD's."

"Dude, I wouldn't fuck her anyway. I prefer Asian women."

"Yeah, I know." Edward snorted. "Seriously, if she gets too nosey, I'll have Jeremy take her out."

"You don't think Alice will suspect or worry about her sister missing?" Ben asked a little taken aback by Edward's behavior. He wasn't known to take out random people. Not that Ben cared either way, but he was still slightly shocked.

"I think Alice would do it if I asked." Edward laughed heartily. "Enough about that whore, we've got business to take care of. Did you find out anything?"

"Looks like it's Volturi, but my crew hasn't been able to catch the bastards. I told them to lay back and see if they can figure out what they're up to, before they try again," Ben explained.

Edward looked slightly puzzled as he thought over the situation. It had been nearly two months since they had been trying to figure out who was using their warehouses and for what purpose. The only things, so far, they had found on the property were empty beer bottles and a small bag of coke, and up until this point, Edward had figured it was just kids getting high. However, Ben's crew actually seeing members of the Volturi gang was troubling.

Edward knew that his mother and sister fled the state because of Aro Volturi, but he didn't know all the inside details. He would have to speak with his father and finally get the story straight. Of course, he knew that Aro was supposed to have been killed in a drive by shooting, but he had in fact set the whole thing up and faked his death. The Feds had gotten too close to nailing him. None of that mattered to Edward at the moment, what mattered to him was finding out the real story about why his father made his mother and sister leave, and if Aro thought Alice was his daughter, why didn't he think that Edward was his son? They were twins after all. The whole situation was confusing and made Edward angry.

"Sounds good. Keep me posted. I've got some shit to do, I'll see ya around." Edward tucked his gun into his pants, threw on his leather jacket, and headed out of his office. He took the underground tunnel to the parking garage, about a block away from _Isabella's. _He hopped into his black Suburban and headed towards his father's office.

**AN: Thanks for reading leave me a review. **

**Find me on Fb at B . a . Swan (Remove the space with a dot between) and Twitter BaSwan79 **


	10. Chapter 10

An: Okay peeps. A couple things before you read.

Sorry I was late with my update, RL and all that jazz.

I haven't answered review questions because...well I don't normally, but I had a few concerns so I thought I'd address them before you read this chapter.

~Okay, Bella did cheat on Edward with Carlisle Jr. ONLY. I'm not sure what chapter it was, but it was explained, but maybe not well enough. Bella never cheated with Carlisle Sr. (Edward and Carlisle Jr.'s Dad) or anyone else, she was being sarcastic when she told Carlisle that she had. Edward was out of the country when their affair took place. ExB had only just started dating, not that it's a good excuse, but that's the time frame. Edward found out and forgave Bella and his brother, but of course it was at a price. This happened over fifteen years ago. They've all moved on, but Bella is a little sarcastic and bitchy at times when it comes to the subject.

~Carlisle is Peter Facinelli's character Carlisle from the movie.

~Carl is Carlisle Sr., Father of Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle. I picture Liam Neeson for him.

Okay, happy reading, and leave me a review. :)

Chapter Ten

Edward arrived at his father's office thirty minutes after leaving his own. Traffic was horrible and Edward had a major case of road rage. After finally pulling his car into his space and cutting the engine, he was able to relax.

The receptionist sat sullenly behind a large ominous oak desk. She seemed to be perched high on a throne ruling the peons that meandered below. Edward didn't bother with her, he simply moved to the right of the desk to head through the ostentatious double red doors of his father's office.

"You can't go in there!" the receptionist said with slight hostility.

"The hell I can't! Do you not know who I am?" Edward spit.

"I know who you are, Mr. Cullen, and you can't go in there. You're father has asked not to be disturbed. He's preparing for a very high profile case." The woman's nasally voice was grating on Edward's nerves. If they hadn't been in such a public place, full of meandering people, he might consider putting her out of her apparent misery.

"Is he in there with the aforementioned client?" Edward asked with cocked brow.

The woman sputtered before saying, "No."

"Then we have no worries." With that, Edward opened both red doors and entered his father's office with a flourish.

"Edward? Is everything all right?" Carl asked, standing from his desk.

"Just came to chat, Dad." Edward closed the doors and helped himself to some liquor from his father's plentiful bar.

"If this isn't an emergency, I'd like to wait," Carl sighed, then resumed his seated position.

Edward ignored his father. "Why did Aro think that Alice was his daughter?"

Carl stared at his son. He didn't have time for this, but Edward never came to him or anyone else when something weighed on his mind. Edward was just like his mother; he kept it inside until he burst from the stress.

"Ed, I want to talk to you about this, I do, but I have..." Edward interrupted him.

"Yeah, I know, a big high profile case. Blondie informed me. I need to know this shit, now!" Edward said.

Carl looked worriedly at his youngest son. "What's happened?"

Edward sighed and slumped down in one of his father's large winged back chairs. He nursed his drink for a moment or two before he spoke, "Listen, Dad, I know there are things that you've kept from me. I totally understand your need to protect me. I'm your kid" Edward gestured to himself then to his father. "I'd do the same with my kids. But now isn't the time. I need to know what happened. Someone has been sneaking into the docks...using it as a meeting place. Last night, two of my boys saw members of the Volturi crew leaving the area. I need to know if I should be concerned. This is bigger than just you now. Stop trying to protect me and just tell me what the hell is going on."

"Shit!" Carl swore under his breath. "Listen to me, Edward. Those docks aren't ours, they're Volturi territory, and if they are meeting there, then it can only mean one thing. Aro is back!"

Alice sat in her living room watching TV. She would have preferred to go and visit her father, actually she would have stayed with him while Jasper was away if it weren't for Jessica. Jessica was the bane of her existence. She was always lurking. Alice felt as if she couldn't breathe, and to top it all off, Jessica was a mouth breather. Something Alice despised in people.

"What're your plans for this evening?" Jessica asked happily.

Alice scowled at her. "You're looking at it."

"Don't you think this would be a prime time to do some snooping? I noticed that _Isabella's _doesn't have security cameras; we could go in and out undetected. You do have a key after all" Jessica remarked smugly.

Alice rose up from her semi-lying position on the couch to face Jessica with a livid look. "Yes, I do have a key. A key that I earned with their trust. Trust, that I will not just throw away. I don't understand why everyone—Johnson included—thinks that this will be an in and out job. The FBI has tried, unsuccessfully, for years to infiltrate. Jazz and I are the closest to the goal. Stop rushing us! It could take years to get them to really trust us." She growled in frustration and sank back down on the sofa.

Jessica sat quietly pondering what she had just heard. Alice was right. It could take years. What was so important that Johnson wanted immediate action? "You're right. I'm sorry," Jessica said softly before retreating to her room. Alice watched her go, dumbfounded.

In her room, Jessica logged onto the FBI remote mainframe. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for, but the case files seemed to be a good start. She pulled up the Cullens' file folder; it was full of documents. In fact, so many documents that she'd never be able to read them all. She noticed a summary reports file and opened it. Fifty-two pages later, she had learned that every one of the attempts made to infiltrate the Cullen crime syndicate had all ended the exact same way...death. Sadly, there were never any clues to link the deaths to the Cullens. They were professionals at what they did. The closest any agent had gotten was four years ago, when Agent Bower had found evidence of money laundering, but before the evidence could be gathered and turned in to the FBI, he was dead. His body was found...in pieces; his head was never recovered.

_Jasper Whitlock: FBI headquarters, D.C._

Jasper sat at his desk going over his current case file. He wasn't required to go back undercover for this particular case, thankfully. The evidence found was to be used in court, and he was required to testify. His partner for this case, Ryan, had already given his statement and headed back into the field. Jasper found it strange that they had pulled him from such a high profile case, when his partner had come in one day, testified, and went back. Jasper could have done the same.

"Whitlock," a voice from the doorway murmured.

Jasper looked up to see his boss. "Hey, Boss. What's up?" Jasper didn't bother with formalities. He'd been working for his superior since before he was his superior. They, in some light, were friends.

John Summerfield entered Jasper's office, closed the door, and had a seat across from him. He was holding a blue case file folder. "Jazz, we've known each other for a long time." Jasper nodded. Suddenly, he wasn't liking the vibe coming from his boss. "I'm coming to you with this off the record. These were just apprehended from an agent's email. Explain them to me, Jazz."

Jasper's heart was pounding as he took the file. He took a deep breath trying to prepare himself not to react no matter what the file held. Before he opened the file, he asked. "Is this why I was pulled?"

"No, but it is why you're still here," Summerfield confessed.

Jasper nodded and opened the file. Alice and Edward's photo smiled up at him. Alice wasn't in her undercover gear. Jasper turned the page and saw a blood analyzes report. Alice's DNA was on file because she was an agent. Edward's because he'd been booked at one time. The results confirmed that they were siblings. The next page was Alice's original birth certificate as well as her death certificate stating that she was three years old when she passed. Jasper turned the next page finding Alice's current birth certificate and information. Jasper didn't speak the whole time he was looking and reading, he was trying to come up with an angle to spin this. The last page was his and Alice's marriage license. Jasper put the file down and looked up to Summerfield.

"Did you know?"

"No, I had no idea." Jasper stopped, thinking over his words carefully. He blew out a breath and said, "Of course, I knew I'd married her." He smirked.

"So you had no prior knowledge of Alice's true identity before you were assigned?"

"No, Sir," Jasper said truthfully. His mind was still reeling as to where this photograph originated. He had no recollection of Alice ever taking pictures with Edward, but with all the evidence supporting the photo, there was no way to say it was forged. He felt a pang of sorrow hit him and a tear leak from his eye. He wiped it away quickly, but not quickly enough, John had seen.

"Jazz, man, talk to me."

"Off the record, John?"

"Completely. Just between us," John solemnly swore. John had been one of Jasper's closest confidants, but he wasn't sure if he was one-hundred percent trustworthy in this situation.

"I don't know what to say. What's this mean?" Jasper gestured towards the photos.

"There's several different outcomes. If Alice was unaware of the connection and found out while on the case, then it might go one way. If she had prior knowledge...well that's a whole different ball game."

Jasper nodded. "You can't pull her off the case without drawing suspicion, and they trust her. Maybe now more than ever. They clearly know. Alice would never blow her cover like that. I think it's very possible that she didn't know at first. I mean, she was three when her death was faked."

John nodded in agreement. "Okay, for now, I want you to go back. Don't let on that you know anything. Let Alice come to you. You're her husband, she'll confide in you eventually. Just keep me posted." Jasper nodded. John left the file with Jasper telling him it was the only record of what he'd found. All the emails had been wiped, and the agents involved had been debriefed and ordered into silence. It wasn't spoken, but Jasper knew that John expected him to turn Alice in if he found out she was compromising the case. As a matter of fact, it wouldn't matter what she found, being a family member made this a conflict of interest. Jasper knew the same was true of him, but he didn't know what needed to be done as of right now.

The longer Jasper sat on the plane thinking over the whole ordeal, the more he knew who was behind everything. Jessica. He didn't know how she found the pictures, but he didn't really care. She would pay for any hurt she'd caused Alice.

Rose and Emmett were lying side by side on their hotel bed. It was almost midnight, and their _special_ guest would arrive soon. "You sure you wanna do this?" Emmett asked his wife.

"Yeah, she's hot. You don't think so?" Rose asked, looking up at her husband.

"Yeah, she's hot, but it's who she is that worries me." Emmett kissed her nose then looked back up at the ceiling.

"It's not like we are going to let her know anything. This is just a fuck. We aren't allowing her in our home, it's not like she can bug us. We have those detectors and scramblers," Rose countered.

Emmett turned toward his wife once again. "It's not that. It just...Alice hates her. I feel like I'm betraying my sister. Don't you?"

"Um...no, but Alice isn't my sister she's yours. We don't have to if you're uncomfortable," Rose said honestly.

Emmett guffawed, "I'm not that uncomfortable, I'm about to get my freak on with two beautiful women."

"Alice said she had STD's," Rose said, looking at him from the corner of her eye to see his reaction.

Emmett laughed. "I went with her when she was tested. She doesn't have anything. Carlisle triple checked."

"Fine." Rose huffed and rolled over towards the wall.

Emmett looked at his wife in confusion. She had just went from one extreme to another. He pulled her back towards him. "Rosie, if you don't want to participate you could just watch." he tried, suddenly not wanting to give up just yet.

Rose turned back to him and smiled. "Have you done anything with her yet?"

"Nope, other than flirting, I haven't touched her." He held up his hand in a scout's honor.

"Just checking. I don't want to just watch, but I do have a request," Rose purred in Emmett's ear.

Emmett shivered as he asked, "Yeah, what's that?"

"Your dick only enters my pussy."

"You got it, babe. You can ride me while she fucks my face." He winked.

Rose laughed. "No, how about you fuck me while she fucks my face and makes out with you." "Even better." Emmett smiled broadly. The knock on the door broke them from a lustful stare. Emmett jumped up and went to the door. He was still naked from fucking his wife earlier. "Hey, there!" He nearly shouted as he opened the door widely, but it wasn't Jessica that stood staring at him, but his brothers.

"Get dressed, we have to talk," Edward said as he pushed through the room, Carlisle following him.

Emmett made no move to cover himself. "What the fuck, dude. I told you tonight was my freak night."

"Yeah, yeah, but you won't be fucking that little blonde freak, so get dressed. Evenin' Rosie." Edward winked at his sister-in-law who sat covered in a blanket.

"What's going on, Edward?" Rose asked as Emmett dressed.

"Just biz. Don't worry." Edward winked again.

Emmett checked his gun then added it to his waist. He threw his jacket on then noticed that Carlisle was dressed much like Edward, which was unusual. "What's going on? How the hell did you get Carli into converse and jeans?" Emmett scanned his brothers' forms. Edward was dressed as usual—for his after work wear— in dark jeans, converse sneakers, and a black graphic tee-shirt. Carlisle was dressed the same with but with a navy blue graphic tee.

"I dress like this all the time, Em. You just don't see me outside of the office much. Hurry up." Carlisle said looking at his watch.

Emmett kissed Rose's head then started for the door.

"Em, what about..."

Edward turned towards her. "She's not coming." He winked yet again. Rose groaned and fell back into the bed. That wink told her all she needed to know. Jessica was dead, and that her brother-in-law had a serious winking problem.

_24 hours before Edward and Carlisle get Emmett at the hotel_.

Jasper was finally back with Alice. He had questions for Jessica, but for now, he was happy to be home with his wife. He entered _Isabella's, _the shop was empty except for Alice and the girls, and unfortunately Jessica. He was afraid her presence would hamper their reunion. He was happily mistaken when he saw Alice running to him. She jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his frame, and then kissing him senseless.

Alice pulled back smiling widely. "You're back early!"

"Yep, I finished the job quicker than I thought," Jasper said smiling. He regretted having to put her down, but they weren't exactly appropriate for present company.

"Hello, Jasper," Jessica purred.

"Hello, Jessica. It'd be great if you could cut your trip short." Jasper smirked.

"You're going to kick me out of my sister's home? I'm offended, Jazzy." Jessica put her boney hand over her heart in mock distress.

"You know you and I don't get along. Why torture ourselves?" Jasper deadpanned.

"Oh, it doesn't torture me at all. I love spending time with my brother-in-law." She winked. Jasper rolled his eyes, then took Alice's face in his hands and stared at her. He knew they needed to talk about the investigation, but right now, he just needed to look into her eyes and feel her beneath his hands. They stayed like that for several minutes before the annoying voice of Jessica interrupted their bubble. "You can cut out all that love-y dove-y shit, everyone is gone."

Jasper just put his arm around his wife, then turned to the annoying woman. "It doesn't matter to me if they're here or not. I love my wife, and I don't care who knows it. Come along, Mrs. Whitlock." Jasper said haughtily as he watched Jessica realize that he had not said Brandon, but Whitlock.

"Of course, Mr. Whitlock, we have some reunion sex to be had." They laughed loudly as they exited the store.

As soon as the door to their bedroom shut, Jasper motioned for Alice to be quiet. He took out a small wand and ran it over every surface of their room. Alice knew that he's checking for bugs so she didn't question. Once he's done, he pulled an ink pen out of his pocket and turned the top counterclockwise before setting it on top of the dresser. He pulled Alice close and whispered in her ear. "Shower." They remained absolutely silent as they striped their clothes and climbed into the glass enclosed shower. Once the noise of the water had filled the air, Jasper pulled her to him again and spoke quietly.

"They know that you are Edward's sibling."

Alice gasped and pushed back to see Jasper's face. He looked calm, but Alice knew his poker face well. The grip on her hips told her that he's scared to death. "How?"

"A photo Jessica sent to Lauren of you and Edward. You weren't wearing your cover. Baby, why would you take a picture like that?"

Alice began to cry. "I'm sorry. Dad took it, it was spontaneous." Anger flashed through Alice. "If Jessica had it, that means she's snooped through my room! How dare she!"

"It's done now. Now we have to figure out how to fix this. They also know we are married, but surpassingly they didn't care about that. I think Summerfield thinks that I'll be able to get more intel and rat you out. I feel like I'm being pulled in a hundred different directions. We're FBI agents. I never intended to cross that line, but now...now I'm working for Edward, feeding him intel on the Feds while the Fed's actually want me to work for Edward so that I can feed them intel, all while not telling you anything. I don't know what to do, baby. Either way I go, you end up in a heap of trouble." Jasper released a breath of frustration as he pulled Alice closer.

Alice wept softly into her husband's chest. She'd made a mess of things, and much to her chagrin, she didn't know how to fix it besides letting her brother and father handle her mess. She didn't know what the outcome of that would be. "I'm so sorry."

"I know, sugar. Let's leave it in the past and deal with the problem we have right now." Jasper kissed her temple then slowly moved down to her lips, savoring each one knowing that someday, and maybe soon, he wouldn't be able to hold her like this. It struck a pang of panic through him causing him to go into a frenzy of need for her. He lifted her up pinning her to the shower tiles. "I need you, baby," he whispered huskily. Alice wrapped her legs around his hips tightly nodding franticly. With a quick thrust, he was home. They both moaned wantonly as their pace increased. They couldn't get enough of each other.

"Harder, Jazz."

"Like this?" Jasper asked as he sped up. She nodded franticly. Their teeth, lips, fingers, every movement was frantic until they both exploded in release.

Breathing harshly, Jasper said, "Damn, I missed you."

Alice giggled. "I missed you too, baby." Now that their physical need for one another was sated, they had some major issues to discuss, and the shower wasn't the place for such conversations.

Alice and Jasper dressed then Alice pulled out the pictures that she had hidden. "Here, these are the photos that I assume Jess found."

"I'm going to have Edward put these in his safe. I'd say destroy them, but they obviously mean a lot to you if you decided to keep them. We should both go speak with Edward so we can form a plan," Jasper told her. Alice agreed and they both headed downstairs to _Isabella's. _

"Do you feel reacquainted?" Bella asked with a wink.

Alice smiled widely. "Why as a matter of fact, we do." She looked around seeing only Bella in the store. "Where's everyone?"

"Ez, had a Doctor's appointment, and Rose and Jessica are having lunch with Emmett. I swear there's something going on with those three, they've been rather chummy here lately." Bella grimaced.

"God, I hope not. Jessica is a complete skank. Anyway, we need to talk to Edward. Is he around?"

"Yep, he's in the back."

Alice nodded. She and Jasper headed down to Edward's office. The twins, Dimitri and Felix, were standing guard outside of his office. "Hiya, fellas." She waved. The men moved aside and let her through. Alice tried not to let on how intimidated they made her feel.

Edward was sitting behind his large desk talking on the phone, heatedly. "I told you to fuck the paintings and go for the jewels. Damn it! Just get it fucking right!" He slammed the phone down and turned to see his sister and her husband watching him. "Great, the Feds heard that!"

Alice couldn't contain her giggle. "I think what we heard is the least of your problems. Wait until you hear what news we have."

"Super, what's up?" Edward said with thick sarcasm.

Alice and Jasper explained everything. From the pictures Jessica found, to the FBI knowing they were married. After they were finished, Edward sighed and stood. He walked to the bar and poured himself two fingers of bourbon and downed it, before pouring himself another.

"I was wanting to kill that bitch anyway. I guess now's as good of a time as any."

Alice stopped him from opening his office door. "Wait! I don't think this is that simple. How will we cover that. I mean, the FBI will know I leaked the info to you."

"Not if it looks like an accident. We're real good at making things look like accidents. We won't even have to pull the trigger. We'll just let her follow what she thinks is a lead...actually this could work to our advantage." Edward sat back down behind his desk and told Alice and Jasper about Aro and his crew.

"So, why'd Aro think that I was his baby and not you?" Alice asked.

Edward guffawed. "That stupid son of a bitch thought that he and Dad had knocked Mom up at the same time. He thought you looked like him. Aro is Dad's cousin or something...anyway, he thought you had his chin. Dad told him he was insane that we both have Cullen chins, that all Cullens have the same damn chin, but Aro is a total head case...wouldn't let it go. He threatened to take you and kill Mom. So Dad faked your deaths."

"So, Mom did cheat with Aro?"

"Nope, that bastard raped her. He didn't even get off before Dad walked in and pulled him off her. Dad said he wished he woulda had a gun, then we wouldn't have ever had to worry about him, but Dad had already stowed his piece. Aro's a quick mother fucker." Edward laughed sourly. "Pun so not intended. Anyway, Dad couldn't find him alone after that."

"So what does Aro being back have to do with getting rid of Jessica?" Alice asked. It didn't pass Edward or Jasper's attention that Alice didn't seem to be against getting rid of the annoying blonde.

Edward chuckled evilly. "It means that if we give her a false lead to the docks, she'll be in Volturi territory and they don't ask questions."

"So if she showed up and got caught then they'd kill her?" Jasper asked.

"Exactly." Edward grinned. He rubbed his palms together excitedly.

"Okay, but what happens if she goes out there and they don't catch her and she comes back?" Alice questioned this time.

"Then we'll have to leak a little info to Aro's crew, and they'll take care of the problem. Don't worry, she won't be around long, and it won't be traced back to us." Edward was still smiling menacingly.

"Okay, so who's going to send her on the hunt?" Alice said.

"I'll do it. That way there's never a question about you," Jasper suggested.

Edward, Jasper, and Alice watched from Edward's SUV—safely out of sight— as Jessica snuck around the large warehouse building. Edward had called one of the guys on Aro's crew to tell them about an FBI agent that was planning on sneaking in on their meeting. At first, the guy wanted to cancel, but Edward persuaded him to keep it and just take care of the problem.

"I think I should feel badly about this, but I don't. She's such a heinous bitch, I just hope they kill her quick," Alice said with a sneer.

Edward guffawed. "You truly are my sister." He wrapped his arm around her neck and gave her a noogy, then kissed her cheek loudly.

Alice squealed and pushed him away. "Gahh! You're such a child," Alice said with a mix of humor and disgust.

Movement caught their eyes. Jessica was climbing up the escape ladder to a small landing with a window. She looked as if she was trying to pry the window open, and after a few moments it was clear, to the group in the vehicle, that she was, because the window flew open and a large man grabbed her and pulled her through. The trio looked at each other and Edward smiled. "Let's go. We don't need to stay any..." He stopped speaking when he heard several gunshots. His smile turned wider as he chuckled and started up his vehicle. "Well I think our problem has been solved." He winked.

Alice felt a bit guilty, but overall she felt relieved that she no longer had to worry about Jessica.

Jasper quietly said, "I'll call Johnson in the morning and report her missing."

Edward grabbed Carlisle and the two headed over to the hotel to find Emmett.

"So what's so urgent?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Nothing's pressing. I just wanted a night out with my brothers," Edward said with a wink.

"Yeah, sure."

Edward snickered, "Really, Carli, I just need some bro time."

"Who'd you kill and where's the body?" Carlisle groaned.

"I promise, I didn't kill anyone. I mostly just want to hang out with my brothers, but we do need to talk a little biz."

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "See, I knew." He laughed. Edward shoved him playfully.

The pair headed up to Emmett's room; after he was ready, they headed over to _Three Brothers. _It was closed, of course, but they owned it so it wasn't an issue. They fixed a pot of coffee and raided the fridge. After light banter and scarfing down more food than one should at one A.M., Emmett was the one that brought the conversation to business.

"So, Jess is dead?" he asked, it wasn't really a question but more of a statement.

"Wait! Should I go?" Carlisle asked. He didn't want to know more than was necessary, and only if it required his services as a physician.

"Nah, you can stay, Carli. I don't know if she's dead or not. We peeped her going into a warehouse full of Volturi." Edward shrugged then added, "We heard shots, but ya know it coulda meant anything."

"When you say we..." he trailed off waiting.

"Jazz, Ali, and me."

Emmett looked taken aback briefly before he spoke. "Ed, I really don't think involving the Feds more than you have to is a good idea. I know she's our sister, but in the grand scheme..." He raised his hands palms up and shrugged his shoulder.

"Nah, she's cool, besides it was her idea to off the chick anyway. I tell ya that one is ruthless...makes me proud." Edward sighed leaning back against the booth and scratching his overly full belly.

"You suck. You know Rose and I were gonna bang her tonight. Had it all planned out too, cockblocker." Emmett shook his head with a wistful look.

"You're nasty. How can you...you know what never mind. We've all had our times," Carlisle said with a grimace.

"Hey!" Emmett said loudly. "I ain't cheatin, my wife likes the ladies too; we have an agreement. Not like you have room to talk anyway."

"Yeah, let's not go there," Edward deadpanned.

Carlisle shrugged. "I'm not saying a thing. To each his own."

"Good, now that we've cleared that up, I'm going home to fuck my horny pregnant wife," Edward said smiling widely.

Carlisle's face cracked with his own grin as he said, "Yeah, me too."

"What?" his brothers asked in unison.

"I knocked her up. She's due a month before Bells," Carlisle announced proudly.

"No, shit? Well, congrats, big bro. Why wait so long to tell us? I just figured Ez was packin' on a few." Em snorted.

Carlisle punched his arm playfully. "With everything that happened in the past with the miscarriages...we just wanted to be sure." Edward and Emmett understood and didn't fault him for their choice. Both were ecstatic for their brother. The three left the diner and headed home to their wives content and happy.

Don't forget to friend me on fb and request me of twitter. FF- Rebekah Swan Twitter BaSwan

Review me please :)


	11. Chapter 11

Rocking the beta skillz TDS88 and Itsange

Chapter Eleven

Edward slipped into bed behind his wife. He reached over her growing belly to pull her tighter to him, but he was met by another body. He felt around for a second, it was definitely not his daughter, Desi, no, this body was much too big. "What the fuck?" he mumbled as he turned on his bedside lamp on dim. There were not one, but three people in bed with his wife. He nudged her. "Bella."

"Hmm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"What the fuck is going on?" Edward asked angrily.

"Nothing, we fell asleep."

"No, shit. I don't want them in here," he hissed.

"Sorry." Bella was falling back to sleep. Edward knew it was pointless to keep talking to her. He rose from their bed and plucked his baby from her brother's chest. He walked quickly to her room, kissed her head, tucked her in, then flipped the baby monitor on, and headed back into his room.

Thing One and Thing Two would be more difficult. Embry was the closest to the bed's edge so he started with him. "Em," Edward whispered.

"It won't work. I tried to wake them both a second ago," Bella said with a yawn then snuggled closer to Carter.

"I'm too old for this shit," Edward grumbled as he picked up his twelve-year-old son and carried him to his bed. He kissed his head and covered him up. Carter would be more difficult as Bella had him wrapped in her arms, and he was holding on to her shirt.

"Let go of him," Edward told Bella. She kissed his forehead before releasing him. Edward had to pry his hand from Bella's shirt. "Come on, C," Edward growled quietly.

Bella giggled. "He used to do that when he was little. Remember?"

"Yeah. He's still a cockblocker." Edward managed to get Bella's shirt free then lifted his son up. Carter was slightly awake at this point. "Love you, Daddy," he mumbled.

Edward chuckled. "Love you too, buddy." After making sure the kids were sleeping soundly, Edward entered his bedroom and locked the door. Bella had fallen back to sleep, but he didn't find that to be a real obstacle. He stripped off his clothes and crawled back into bed spooning his wife. He lifted her right leg over his hip and pushed forward lining himself up with her. Edward and Bella had a mutual deal to be there, sexually, for each other whenever the other needed them, no matter if the other was sleeping.

Edward moved his hand around his wife to her pussy; gently stroking her bare lips. Bella moaned. "Edward, what are you doing?" It was a rhetorical question, as she could feel exactly what he was doing.

"I need you, baby. Don't you want me?" Edward asked between thrusting his dick into her clit.

"I'm so sleepy."

"I'll wake you up." He kissed her neck and shoulder, then noticed that she was completely naked, and laughed. "You tease. You stripped while I was gone."

She giggled then turned into to face him. "Just seeing if you'd actually try to stick it in there if I were really asleep."

"You know I would, woman!" He growled and attacked her neck in playful kisses and bites as he tickled her sides.

"Stop! Stop! I'm going to pee...shit!" Bella grumbled, pushing him off her.

Edward guffawed loudly as he flopped onto his back. Bella ran off to the bathroom, and moments later, he heard the shower. He calmed down enough to get out of his bed and turn on the overhead lights, but as soon as he saw the wet spot on the bed he started to laugh again. "Damn, baby, you weren't joking," he said as he entered the bathroom with their soiled sheets.

"Shut it, you, and put on some clean ones." Bella huffed as she rinsed the soap off her body.

Edward slid in behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle caressing her belly. "Don't be like that, sweets, it wasn't your fault, my demon spawn made you do it." He chuckled kissing her neck.

"Damn straight. Now make it up to Mama," Bella said, turning she grabbed a hand full of his hair and jerked his head back, and attaching her mouth to his bent neck. Edward groaned. He lifted his wife up, wasting no time, he pushed into her roughly.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. He knew she liked it rough, but with the baby starting to show more and more, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable. He did have a heart, after all.

"Yes! Don't stop." Edward silenced her yells with his mouth to hers. They continued in a frenzy of lustful need until Bella stiffened throwing her head back in ecstasy, just the sight of her sent Edward to his end.

Edward rested his forehead to hers as they both panted and broke out into a fit of giggles. "Damn, I love you so fuckin' much, Bella."

"I fucking love you too, Edward." Bella laughed. "Can you put me down now, I'm starting to cramp." Edward jerked back and immediately put her on her feet.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you...the baby?" he asked, palming her stomach.

"I'm fine, I just meant my legs. Will you wash me? You really wore me out." Edward nodded in acquiescence; taking the puff from her hands, he washed her, twice.

Edward headed to meet his men around eight the next morning. Jasper was waiting for him in his driveway at seven thirty as planned. Edward hopped into the front seat. "So what's the word?" he asked.

"I reported her missing this morning, my boss is sending out a search party. It shouldn't be long now," Jasper replied, backing out of the driveway.

"Good. I've gotta job for you. I want you to head down to Smith Street and pick up a kid named Oz; bring him to me," Edward said as he picked at his teeth.

Jasper nodded. "How will I know him?"

Edward laughed in a loud bark. "He's got green spiky hair, and white as a ghost. Tell him I sent you and to bring it, he'll know what you mean."

Jasper huffed out a breath looking at Edward wearily. "So...is this my initiation?"

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Na, just bring me the kid. He owes me his cut."

"Drugs?" Jasper asked.

"Yep. Listen, I don't really get into the drug scene too much, but it's there. Oz is the go-to-man for the east section. He was supposed to meet up with Ben Friday, but he was in the joint. Ben's busy, so I'm sending you." Edward shrugged.

"I will have an initiation though, right?

Edward scratched his chin. "I guess so, I'll let you know." He winked. Jasper eyed his brother-in-law with a raised eyebrow. He'd never noticed that Edward could possibly have a winking problem before that moment. He wanted to laugh but suppressed it, he didn't feel now was the time to tease him.

Jasper dropped Edward off at the diner then left to retrieve the green haired boy. Edward sat at his regular booth. Both Carlisle and Emmett were already there.

"Morning, brothers," Edward said smoothly as he slid down in his seat.

"We've got a problem," Emmett responded coldly.

"And what might that be?" Edward asked smiling as he unfolded his napkin and tucked it into his collar.

Emmett drew in a deep breath. "The Feds are sniffing."

"So, Alice and Jasper are the Feds," Edward said; he placed his knife, fork, and spoon on the table leaving room for the waitress to put his plate between the utensils. His brothers paid him no attention; Edward had always been a little quirky.

Carlisle explained further, "What he means is other Feds are sniffing. I can't be sure, but I think there's one working in my office."

This was news to Edward. "Who?"

"Carmen Alazar. I ran a background check on her and it came back clean...I mean really clean. So either she's not had so much as a traffic violation in her life, or she's a plant."

"When you say back..." Edward began but Carlisle interrupted him.

"I mean, I hacked into the government system. Most of the time I can tell. They leave traces, like: date stamps, or ghost files, something that would throw the average person, even a hacker wouldn't realize, but since I know what I'm looking for, I notice these things. There's no date stamps, but it looks like the file on Carmen is covering another file, like it's layered," Carlisle explained not bothering with technical names that he knew his brother wouldn't understand.

Edward nodded along as he sipped his coffee. "I don't see it as a big deal. You're 100% clean; all you do is come eat with us. That's hardly illegal. If there's a plant, they won't find anything on you or us."

"Yeah, but if they've planted one in my office, then they could've at Em's."

"I'll get you all the personnel files, but I'm pretty sure we've not hired anyone new in at least a year. We would have found a plant in that time." Emmett hoped.

Edward waved off both his brothers. "I don't want to talk about this shit. I want to have a nice breakfast with my brothers. A family chat."

Emmett chuckled. "This is about Seth isn't it."

"How'd you guess?" Edward smirked.

"What' s up with Seth?" Carlisle asked confused.

Edward was about to speak when the waitress arrived with their meals. Edward smeared his toast with butter as he spoke. "Seth and Derrick have been...uh...experimenting...if ya know what I mean."

"Sexually or Drugs?" Carlisle asked for clarification.

"Sex, maybe drugs...but I don't think so." Edward chomped off a big bite of his toast before continuing. "They kissed. I don't know if they've done more than that; Seth's confused."

"Wow...Have you talked to him?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded, wiping his mouth. "Yeah, he's not rushing anything. He likes the Montgomery girl...Heather, I think. He's taking her to the dance tonight."

"So you think that will decide it for him?" Emmett asked as he polished off the rest of his eggs.

"Fuck if I know. I just know that if he's gay, this isn't the business for him. Someone will cap his ass; actually, I'm a little worried about him getting taken out before...ya know, he decides, realizes, whatever...I don't understand this shit. I knew the day I had my first boner, it was never a question, or a fucking thought in my mind." Edward pushed his empty plate away, and leaned his head back against the booth.

"Jer's gonna keep an eye on him. I wouldn't worry about Seth right now," Emmett assured his baby brother.

"Right. Well, I've gotta run. Places to go, people to...well you know." Edward winked. before he rose to leave.

Emmett looked at Carlisle and laughed. "He's got a serious winking problem. Should we tell him?"

"Nah, then we'd have nothing to make fun of him for," Carlisle said laughing.

Seth stood in his bathroom staring at his mirrored reflection. Derrick came up behind him and straightened out Seth's collar and swept his hands across and down Seth's arms. "You look good," Derrick assured him.

"My hair won't do anything." Seth pulled and tugged on his unruly hair—hair just like his father's.

"Trust me when I say your hair looks good...sexy even. I know it makes me want to run my fingers through it." Derrick smirked. He was feeling more relaxed since their long talk. He knew that no matter what Seth decided that they'd always be friends.

"Stop," Seth warned with his own smirk.

"What?" Derrick asked, holding his hands in the air and smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"You know what." Seth slapped at him with a towel, but instead of it hitting him, Derrick caught it and pulled Seth into his arms.

"Have fun tonight. Don't think about anything but Heather," Derrick told him.

Seth's hands rested on Derrick's shoulders. "I will. Are you going to go?"

"Nah, the girl I asked is sick, so I'm gonna hang with my old man, and Jasper. Jazz is going to work with me on my fight moves." Derrick leaned in and pecked Seth on the lips.

"So you'll be here?"

"Yep. Should I wait up?" He grinned.

Seth rolled his eyes. "There's no way in hell my dad will let you stay over now."

"We'll see. Just go have fun." Derrick ran his fingers through Seth's unruly hair pulling him in for a kiss, deeper than what Seth had expected.

A throat clearing broke them apart. Edward stood in the doorway of the bathroom looking wearily at the two boys. He rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Uh...the car's here." Edward walked off without further word.

"Shit. I'm sorry," rushed Derrick.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll see you later." Seth walked confidently downstairs. Edward waited leaning against the wall by the front door.

Edward pointed at his son then up the stairs. "You two are not allowed in your room with the door shut anymore."

"That's not fair..." Seth started but Edward interrupted.

"I'm not being prejudice. You'd have the same rules if it were that Montgomery chick up there."

"Heather."

"Whatever. I catch you two in there with a closed door and heads will roll, got it?" Edward wasn't angry with his son, but he was being very stern.

Seth sighed loudly nodding his head. "Yes."

Edward smiled. "Good, now get out of here and have fun. Here." Edward handed him a pack of gum and two condoms. "You can never be too careful, double bag that sucker." He winked, finding embarrassing his son to be quite amusing.

"Shit, Dad, I'm not going to do anything on a first date. Besides that, Heather's not like that. She's a good girl."

Edward clapped his son's back and said, "Good, glad to hear it. Now, get going." He pushed Seth out the door and waved. Seth left quickly still bright red with embarrassment.

Edward turned around to see Derrick on the stairs. "You, get in the gym so I can kick your ass."

"Mr. C. I'm sorry. Please..." Derrick begged, holding his hands up in front of himself in surrender.

"Shut up. You listen to me and listen good. You do not make another move on my son until he tells you that he wants it. You're pressuring him. You will not make him feel badly no matter what he decides. Understand?" Edward asked leaning menacingly towards the boy.

Derrick became angry. He wasn't pressuring Seth into anything. Seth initiated a kiss earlier in that same day. He couldn't believe Edward was acting this way. Seth had swore to him that Edward didn't care one way or the other. His anger got the best of him as he blurted. "What are you afraid of, Don, you afraid it makes you weak to have a gay son?"

Edward growled with furry as he grabbed Derrick by the shirt collar and shoved him against the nearest wall. He slammed the boy so hard that the picture on the wall smashed to the floor sending glass in every direction.

"You know nothing! Do you realize that the two of you coming out as gay could get you both killed? Is that what you want? You want to die? You want Seth to die? Will that make you two like fucking Romeo and Juliet? To die for loving each other? You know nothing you little shit, so don't you dare get in my face and defy me. You forget that I am the Don, the Capo, the Skip, the fucking Chairman, the shit stops with me. I could order your own father to clip you, I could do it my-fucking-self," Edward was speaking in a low dark voice. He drew his Glock from his back and pressed it into Derricks temple. "Are you ready to die?"

Derrick was crying. "Noooo, please, Sir, I'm sorry. I swear I'm not pressuring him. I don't want to die, I don't want Seth to die. Please."

Edward shoved him once more before releasing Derrick to fall in a heap in the floor. "Remember your place. Whether you are here or at work, I'm still the Boss. You will respect me. Now, get up, your dad and Jasper are waiting on you. Speak a word of this to anyone and you'll regret it, understand?" Edward asked, holding out his hand to help Derrick up.

He accepted the help, then once standing said, "Mr. C. I apologize for the disrespect. I love your son; I'd never do anything to purposefully harm him. He's my best friend above all else."

Edward nodded then turned towards his bedroom. He would clean up the mess he'd made after calming down some. He knew that he had overreacted, but thinking of any kind of harm coming to his son scared him to death, especially, when Seth's life was on the line.

Derrick entered the gym still shaken by his encounter with Edward. He'd always been intimidated by the man, but now, he was terrified of him. He wished that he could back out of being a part of the business, but he knew, for Seth's sake, he couldn't.

"Hey, you all right?" Ben asked his son.

"Yeah. I'm just bummed I couldn't go to the dance," Derrick lied.

Ben nodded. "You could've gone."

"Nah, I didn't want to be the third wheel." The irony of that statement was not lost on Derrick. He'd told Seth, not long ago, that he'd be his on the side if it had to be that way. He'd be the perpetual third wheel no matter what. He and Seth may confirm their feelings to each other, but they'd never have a normal relationship in the real world, he knew that for certain now.

Ben wrapped an arm around his son and pulled him to the side away from Jasper. "Der, you sure you're all right? What's this red mark on your neck?" Ben pulled his son's shirt back to see the imprint of what appeared to be a fist on his son's chest. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Derrick insisted fixing his shirt.

"Bullshit! It was Edward wasn't it?" Ben insisted.

Derrick panicked. "No! Of course not. Seth just got a little..." He left off. He didn't want to say anything else, it was all a lie anyway.

"A little...rough? Is he abusing you?" Ben asked. Derrick balked at his father's assumption.

"What? No, never. I just meant...God, why are you making me say it?" Derrick threw his hands up.

Ben laughed. "All right, I get it. Just...next time tell him to settle down."

Derrick was mortified. "I get it! Can we just get this over with?" He gestured to the mat where Jasper stood staring at the pair.

"Sure." Ben laughed again.

Jasper taught the guys for over an hour before Edward wondered down to join them.

"Hey, Ed, want to join?" Jasper asked.

"Sure. Show me what you got," Edward said to Jasper.

The men circled each other before commencing to fight. Edward lunged first, but Jasper was expecting the move and blocked him. "Come on, Ed, don't hold back," Jasper taunted.

"Not my style," Edward laughed, lunging for Jasper again.

Jasper flipped him on his back and said, "Don't get distracted." Edward popped back up getting angry now. He feinted right but went left landing a punch to Jasper's chest; he stumbled back a bit and smiled. "Good. Again." Edward came at Jasper again, this time taking Jasper to the ground. Edward laughed haughtily, strutting his stuff. He blew on his knuckles then wiped them across his chest.

Jasper grabbed Edward's leg knocking him to the ground. "One last thing. Don't take your eyes off your opponent." Jasper winked, causing Edward to growl in frustration.

The men spared for another hour before taking a break for pizza. They all sat around Edward's kitchen table eating and talking. Edward ignored Derrick, and Derrick ignored everyone. He sat quietly eating his meal.

"You all right?" Jasper asked Derrick.

"Yeah, fine. Just tired." Derrick tried to smile but he didn't quite pull it off. Jasper nodded and continued to eat.

"What's on the schedule for tomorrow?" Ben asked Edward.

"Nothing. I'm taking the day off. We're going to go visit Bella's family," Edward answered, stuffing the rest of his crust into his mouth.

"When you coming back?" asked Ben.

"Monday. We're just staying the weekend. Her dad doesn't really like me being around." Edward chuckled. "Der, you wanna come?"

Derrick was surprised to say the least. He choked on his drink, Jasper smacked him on his back a bit. "Sure."

"Ask your mom first. Make sure she didn't make plans for you," Ben instructed.

"Yeah, okay. I'll call her now." Derrick jumped up heading into the living room to make the call. He wasn't sure of what Edward's motives were but a weekend with Seth sounded great.

Jessica crept up the stairs and tried to jimmy the window open. It seemed to be painted shut. She tried again and stopped when she heard a male voice, but it was too late to move. She stared into the eyes of a man she knew, a man she hadn't seen in years. He yanked the window open and pulled her through but before he had her all the way through he whispered, "Don't say a word, Jessy." She understood that to mean that they didn't know each other.

"Who the hell is that?" A man with dark black hair and icy blue eyes asked.

"Not sure, sir, but she's obviously lost. I'll take care of her," the man with the tight grip on Jessica's arm said.

"Fine. Make it quick, Mike. We don't have much time," the man said unconcerned, dismissing Mike with a wave of his hand.

Mike led Jessica down a long hall and into a room. "I'm really sorry about this, but I have no choice." Before Jessica could ask what he was talking about, he grabbed her hand and cut off her pinking finger. She screamed loudly. Mike hit her in the head with the butt of his gun then fired off two shots.

Find me on facebook at Rebekah Swan

Twitter BaSwan79

Please leave me a review. What do you think is going to happen?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Rules, we have rules," Edward said as he paced back and forth in front of Seth and Derrick, who sat on the couch, in Edward and Bella's family room.

"Edward, you've said that, twice now. What are these rules?" Bella asked, amused and slightly aggravated with her husband.

"I know," Edward snapped. "I'm thinking...One: you will not be in any room with the door shut. Two: keep six inches between yourselves at all times, and three...fuck just don't touch at all the whole weekend!" Edward ran his hand through his hair roughly.

Bella suppressed a giggle. "Edward, you don't have to set all these rules. The boys know how to behave, but I agree with the no door shut rule. Relax, baby," she told him, pulling his hand from his hair.

He nodded. "Right." He turned to face the boys. "Respect me, I'll respect you. Got it?" They both nodded.

"Can I go finish packing?" Seth asked.

"Yes, leave the door..."

"Open, I got it!" Seth interrupted, rolling his eyes at his father.

Edward smacked him in the back of his head. "Don't interrupt me again. Didn't I just say respect me?" he asked angrily.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, sorry." The boys retreated to Seth's room, while Edward went into his office to calm himself. Bella followed him.

"Baby, what can I do?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just...I don't care if Seth chooses that lifestyle...no, scratch that, I do care. Bella, do you understand that if he comes out as gay, that someone will eventually clip him? I don't want him to die. I want him to be happy, but..." Edward shrugged, he was at a loss for words.

Bella rubbed his shoulders. "Eddie, baby, Seth is a smart boy. I think he understands more than you give him credit for. Besides, Derrick isn't pushing him. I know you think that, but we've had a long chat. He doesn't want either one of them coming out publicly; he knows the risks. He just wants to know if his feelings for Seth are returned or not. I think you scared the shit out of him last night; I'm still upset about that by the way."

Edward sighed loudly. "Yeah, I know. I shouldn't have done it, but he pissed me off. My emotions are a little high right now, and I don't have the best control over my temper."

"I know. That's why we're going away this weekend. I think some time with the chief will help you mellow out. Don't you?" Bella asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, your dad is the epitome of mellow." He snorted.

"He promised to be on his best behavior."

Edward pulled Bella into his lap. "So, the bounty hunter isn't going to pry into my business?"

"I didn't say that, but he won't try to arrest you. That's a plus." Bella winked.

"Yeah, a plus." He rolled his eyes.

Edward actually respected Charlie. He had been the Chief of Police in a small town in Michigan for years but had decided to retire early and take up bounty hunting on the side. Any time the two men were together, Charlie tried relentlessly to get Edward to admit anything about his illegal business, but Edward never gave in. He played the part of lawyer and small business owner well, much to Charlie's chagrin.

Several hours later, they had arrived at Charlie's/Pop's house. The kids were overly excited to see what he had planned for them. Pop was known to have a blast with his grandkids, and he may have ended up in the hospital ER as a result a time or two.

"There's my favorite little people!" Charlie said from the porch as the family exited the car. The kids all took turns hugging their grandfather. The twins talked nonstop about fishing and hunting, while Seth and Derrick sat quietly to the side.

"Pop!" Desi shouted. He looked up and smiled.

"'Cuse me boys, I've got a little lady beckoning." He jumped off the porch and trotted over to the car. For a fifty-three year old man, Charlie was in excellent shape. He was almost as tall and big as Edward; with dark brown hair and eyes, just like his daughter. He scooped up Desi into his arms and kissed her loudly on the cheek, making her cackle in laughter. "You're not my baby, are you? You're too big," Charlie cooed to the little girl.

Desi grabbed onto his goatee and screamed, "My PopPop!"

"You got that right, kiddo." Charlie beamed with pleasure. He kissed her again then pulled his daughter into a side hug and blew a raspberry onto her cheek, sending Desi into another round of shrieking giggles.

Bella wiped off his spit and scowled at her father. "Gross! Every time, Charlie? Really?"

"Oh, you love it." He rolled his eyes. "Ed, what'cha been into? Money laundering, drugs, killing sprees?"

Edward chuckled and shook his head. He shook Charlie's proffered hand and said, "Good to see you again too."

"Dad, please. You promised," Bella chastised her father.

"Yeah, yeah," Charlie grumbled.

Bella looked around then back at her dad. "Where's mom?"

"Sue's at work. I don't know why she took the damn job, but she wanted to feel useful. I thought she was plenty useful." He waggled his eyebrows. Bella rolled her eyes at her father.

Sue wasn't Bella's biological mother, but she had always called her Mom. Sue and Charlie married when Bella was five. Renee, Bella's birthmother, had ran off when Bella was three with some man she'd met at a bar. Bella didn't remember her mother and liked it that way. Sue was all she ever needed.

"I understand. I was bored before opening _Isabella's. _It's nice to have something of your own," Bella explained. Charlie nodded but didn't offer any more comments on the subject. He ushered everyone inside the house; Charlie was excited to hand out the presents he'd gotten everyone. Bella and Edward went to the kitchen to grab the drinks and the cookies that Sue had baked. When they came back into the room, all the kids, Derrick included, had their toys opened and working on getting them out of the boxes.

Charlie and Sue had gotten all the boys electric razor scooters, to ride around their property, as well as a couple of video games for their handhelds. Desi had been given a little motorized car and several baby dolls.

"Dad, this is too much," Bella said.

"Nah, I wanted to do something for them. I know they've got toys like this at your house, but they didn't have anything to play with here. Maybe they can come up more now," Charlie said, looking at his daughter with hopeful eyes. She nodded her head in agreement. "Why don't Sue and I watch the kids for you tonight? How long has it been since you treated my daughter to a nice dinner without any business?" Charlie asked, looking Edward dead in the eyes.

"Too long. That'd be perfect. Thank you," he accepted. Edward liked his father-in-law, even if he wouldn't admit it, to anyone.

Both Bella and Edward knew Charlie was not blind to his son-in-law's business. Edward knew for a fact that Charlie knew exactly what Edward's business was. He even had proof of some of the illegal activities, but he'd never turned Edward in, he'd even given his son-in-law a heads up a time or two. Charlie didn't feel like he was being a crooked cop; he was just looking out for his daughter and grandchildren. No matter how wrong Edward's business was, he was a good husband and father, and that was all that mattered to Charlie.

Carlisle sat in his office waiting for Carmen to arrive. It had taken him all night, but he'd finally cracked the code to unlock the secret file, and much to his chagrin, she was a plant—not FBI, but a plant all the same—for the local police force.

"Did you know?" Carlisle asked the burly man that sat in the chair before his desk.

The man fidgeted in his seat. He wasn't afraid of Carlisle, but he was afraid of Edward. "No...not at first. I just found out about a week ago, but I figured it was no big deal...because you're clean. I was gonna tell you," he swore.

"You know if I tell Edward, he's going to go nuts."

"C, I know. Look, I'll tell Ed. Why don't you just play along with Alazar for a bit, and then they'll pull her off the case, problem solved," he reasoned.

"No. I'm telling her she's fired today! I will not have secret agents, of any kind, in my office. I have nothing to hide, but that doesn't mean the people I treat don't." Carlisle's voice was strong and low.

The man held up his hands in defeat. "Fine, I get it. I just hope they don't find another route."

"You know what to do if that should happen. I don't see my brother being so forgiving the next time," Carlisle said with a quirked brow.

"Yeah, and I don't see my sister being so forgiving if he offed me either. Like it or not, I'm his family, and he doesn't go against family, no matter how bad they screw up."

"Jake, I really wished that were true, but you know it's not. If he's forced, it doesn't matter that you are Bella's brother or that you're a cop. All that matters is that he feels that justice is served." Carlisle leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. He hated having to deal with any part of his family's business, but today it seemed to be a necessary evil.

Jake nodded in understanding, but said nothing else on the topic. "Is there a back exit? I don't want Alazar seeing me," he asked, standing to his feet.

Carlisle showed him out through the back exit in his office, just as a knock sounded on the main door. Jake hurried through, and Carlisle went to let Alazar into his office.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen, I had a note you needed to see me," she said sweetly. Carmen was a tall slender woman of Mexican descent; her black hair was done up in a tight chignon, and her scrub uniform was neatly pressed. Carlisle stared into her hazel eyes wondering if this was the best course of action. He hated to fire anyone in general, but this had the possibility to bring other complications. In the end, he had no choice.

"Good morning, Ms. Alazar. I'm afraid that it's not happy news that brings you here this morning. We're having to do some cut backs, and unfortunately, we only require one receptionist. With you being the newest...well we have to let you go. I'm very sorry." Carlisle smiled sadly, hoping that he was putting forth the right amount of regret.

Carmen was taken aback; it took her a few minutes before she spoke, "Um...wow, okay." She paused. "You know what? Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. Thanks for being so kind." She nodded then stood to leave, turning back as she reached the door. "Thank you, Carlisle," she said. Carlisle thought he detected a bit more meaning in her voice. He nodded towards her, while she shut the door softly.

Mike paced the floor. He didn't know what to do about his current situation. Last night after Aro and the others left, he hung back to dispose of the body. At least, that's what Aro and his men had thought. Mike hadn't killed Jessica, just knocked her out. While she was out, he sewed up her finger and made sure it was bandaged properly. By trade, Mike was an emergency room doctor; he had plenty of experience with such accidents. He wished that he still had her finger so he could reattach it, but Aro and his sick and twisted mind had taken it as a souvenir. Those souvenirs had been something that Mike had work diligently to find for the past four years. It was irrefutable proof that Aro was guilty of multiple murders as well as accessory to several murders. It would finally put him away for life, or—as Mike had hoped—send him to death row.

Jessica groaned. "Shit," she whispered.

Mike moved to her side and pushed back the sweaty hair on her brow. "Hey," he said softly, trying not to scare her, but he failed miserably. Jessica shrieked and tried to move back from him. He caught her wrist and steadied her so she wouldn't fall off of the cot he'd laid her on. "Jessy, you're safe. Please calm down."

"Safe? You chopped off my fucking finger!" she screamed.

Mike scrubbed his face. "I know, I'm sorry. I can explain." He held his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Then explain! I should fucking arrest you right now!" she said sharply, jerking her arm from him.

Mike chuckled dryly. "You can't arrest me, one: your supposedly, dead, and two I'm with the CIA; I'm pretty sure I out rank you."

"What do you mean I'm dead?" Jessica looked down at her body as if to make sure she was still corporeal.

"I faked your death. It was the only way you wouldn't really end up dead."

"So you cut off my finger?" Jessica's anger wained giving way to confusion.

"That's Aro's signature, his trophy, if you will, from every kill. I was hoping he'd leave it with me, but he took it with him. I swear I was planning on reattaching it. I'm sorry." His voice softened as he brushed a stray tear from Jessica's cheek.

"You're CIA?"

"Yep. I went to college to become a doctor; one of my professors worked for the government, and I guess they'd been watching me. After I graduated and finished up all of my medical internships, the CIA recruited me, and I've been working for them ever since. Most of my cases have been geared more towards medical needs. I was put on the Volturi case four years ago. Aro became pretty ill, and I was hired to be his personal physician. I've been trying to find information to put him away, but he's been living undercover for so long it's been difficult."

"So you're a plant for the CIA?" Jessica asked skeptically. She hadn't told him what part of the government she was with, but she had a sinking suspicion that he already knew.

"Yes. Aro may have been under the radar all these years, but he didn't cover his tracks well enough for us not to find him. We've had plenty of guys go in undercover, but I'm the only one that's been able to get this close to Aro. He trusts me, even calls me his son."

"Wow. So what now?" Jessica asked.

"Now, we get you to a safe house," Mike said pulling her to her feet. Jessica jerked her arm from his grip.

"No! Absolutely not. I've found evidence of my own on the Cullens. I don't want to go anywhere."

"Jessy, you have no choice. You can't go back to them. Word will get back to Aro, and then I'll be in danger...tell ya what, I'll compromise. You can stay at my house over the river. I'll keep you up-to-date on everything, and we'll go over the evidence together. But you have to stay inside and not contact anyone. I can guarantee you that if you mess up this case for me, my boss will give me permission to take you out for real. You're not messing around in the Little leagues any more, sweet-cakes, this is how the big dogs roll." Mike grinned coyly. Jessica rolled her eyes, suddenly remembering why she'd broken up with the crazy bastard in high school. He was one cocky son-of-a-bitch.

"Whatever. Let's just get the fuck out of here."

"Rosey!" Emmett yelled as he entered his house.

"Hi, Daddy!" Lilli said excitedly, running to jump in his arms.

Emmett laughed and rubbed his stubbly chin against her cheek. She squealed and tried to pull away from him. "I missed you, Lillian." He kissed her cheek loudly.

"I've missed you too. I haven't seen you all week," she said as she squeezed his neck tightly.

"I know, baby. I've been working a lot. How about I make it up to you and take you guys out to _Bengela's?_" Emmett asked.

"Yes!" Lilli squealed, running off to tell her siblings the good news.

Emmett pulled his tie off as he walked into his and Rose's bedroom. He noticed that the bathroom door was closed and a little mist was coming from under the frame. He quietly slipped off his clothes and entered the steamy bathroom. Rose lounged in a tub of bubbles with her eyes closed. Emmett shook his head and smiled as he pulled open the shower door to rinse his body off under the hot spray that was all ready raining down.

Rose had always liked to have the shower on while she soaked in the tub; she liked the thick steam blanket it formed. After he finished, Emmett went over to his wife and sat on the side of the tub. He didn't bother wrapping a towel around him. He wanted the first thing his wife saw when she opened her eyes to be his thick cock that was standing tall.

"Babe," he whispered softly.

Rose cracked one eye open spying him in all his manly glory. She let her eyes roam from his hardened dick, to his taught abs and chest, up his throat, and finally to his face where she studied his lips and eyes. Without responding verbally, she leaned forward and sucked his tip between her lips.

"Fuck, baby," Emmett hissed. Rose let him go with a loud pop. "Oh, I know you don't think you're stopping now!" he chastised with a wicked grin. He climbed into the large tub and straddled his wife's thighs, putting his cock right at face level. "Open up, buttercup." He grinned mischievously. He grabbed his shaft and teased her with it, running his head along her lips and thrusting it to her mouth slowly, only to pull out and do it all again. When Rose would try to suck him harder or take in more than he was giving her, he'd say, "Nuh, huh, baby," then slap her lips or cheek with his cock.

Rose couldn't stand his torments any longer. She was pulsing with desire for him. She ran her soapy hands up the back of his thighs scratching lightly. Emmett shivered as Rose pulled him closer taking in as much as she could. From the talks she and her sisters-in-law have had, she knew that she wasn't the only lucky girl to have a man so well endowed, it seemed to run in the Cullen family. Rose hummed around him, sucking him hard and fast. Emmett's hand went to her hair; not moving, her but just simply feeling her move on him. He kept his eyes locked on her lips as she moved over him. Rose's eyes watched his. She was close to exploding herself just from the sight of her man. Emmett began to thrust into her mouth erratically, closing his eyes tightly grunting, "Coming," as he let go inside Rose's mouth.

Emmett slumped down into the tub and pulled Rose into his lap burying his face into her neck. "You were amazing, baby."

Rose scratched his head adoringly and kissed his temple. "Someone's had pineapples. You tasted so sweet." She giggled.

Emmett guffawed. "You know it."

After a few minutes, he slowly lowered his hand into the water cupping her. "Give me about five more minutes, and I'll rock your world." He kissed her passionately, rubbing his hands all over her body working her up more and more.

"Please," she whispered into his mouth. Rose turned to straddle him in the tub. Emmett pulled her over him and let her sink slowly on him. Once he was fully inside her, Rose wasted no time riding him hard and rough sending water splashing over the tub, to the tiled floor. They were both grunting and cursing loudly until they both screamed out in completion.

"God, I love you, woman!" Emmett said, squeezing her tightly.

"I love you too, big bear," Rose whispered into his ear, tiredly.

"Let's go people!" Emmet yelled as he lumbered down the stairs of his home. He was ravenously hungry after his heated encounter with his wife; he had no patience for his less than thrilled older children.

"I'm ready, Daddy," Lilli said as skipped up to him.

He smiled down at his youngest daughter. "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite?"

"Yep." She beamed at her father. He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Jer, Jas, Halle, Bree, get your asses down here!" Emmett tried again, listing them in birth order.

After two more minutes, they had all trickled in from various places in the vast house. "Do we have to go? Danny wanted me to come hang out," Halle whined.

"Hell yes! We're having family dinner. No friends!" Emmett said sternly. His oldest daughter rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at your father," Rose said, as she appeared from the direction of the kitchen. "Everyone in the Suburban."

The kids all grumbled at having to ride with their parents; it meant no escape for them after dinner.

"Dad, I gotta be at work at nine. I need to drive," Jeremy said.

Emmett shook his head. "I'm your boss; I say you can skip tonight."

"Dad, seriously I can't. I promised Uncle Eddie I'd do something for him," Jeremy whispered.

Rose looked confused and angry at her son. "What? Did you just say? Edward asked you to do something?"

"Uh...yeah. Why?" Jeremy responded apprehensively.

"Emmett, may I have a word?" Rose said, not giving her husband a chance to object as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the kitchen. "What the hell, Emmett? I don't want our kids messed up in your shit!"

"I understand, Rosalie, but you don't have a choice here. It was his decision. I gave Jason the same one. He chose not to be involved. Jeremy wants this," Emmett explained.

"I don't give a fuck what Jeremy _'thinks'_ he wants. He's a child!" She punched his chest.

Emmett grabbed her hand. "Rosey, I'm keeping him safe. He's starting college in the fall. It won't affect his schooling."

"You say that now, but you don't know. Edward will abuse him."

Emmett looked at her confused. "Ed, isn't going to do anything to him. He loves his family."

"Yeah, but what happens if Jer screws up?" Rose's eyes filled with tears. Emmett sighed and pulled her into his arms. She wasn't sobbing, but he could feel a bit of moisture seeping through his shirt.

"Babe, he'll be all right." Rose shook her head. Jeremy peeked into the kitchen and frowned when he saw his mother.

"Mom?" he said softly. Emmett motioned him over and pulled him into their hug. Rose latched onto her oldest son.

"Promise me that you'll be careful, that you won't do anything stupid," she begged him.

"I promise, Mom. I'll do what I can to stay safe." Rose nodded and kissed her sons cheek.

"Hmm...this is nice," Bella said as she savored the bite of chocolate mousse her husband had just fed her.

"It is, but I think we're going to have to cut this evening short, if you don't stop making those fuckin' noises, woman," Edward teased.

"I'm sorry. That shit is so damn yummy. I think this kid is going to come out as one big ball of chocolate, it's all I crave." Bella rubbed her belly affectionately.

Edward chuckled admiring his wife. He felt a sudden pang of remorse. "I'm sorry I kind of tricked you into getting pregnant," he said softly.

Bella's head jerked up in surprise. "What?"

Edward shrugged and pointed at her belly. "I shouldn't have been selfish. I know technically the condom broke, but I could have let you take one of those morning after pills. I took your choice away, I'm sorry."

Bella smiled and patted his hand. "That's sweet of you, babe, but you didn't take my choice away. If I wanted to, I could have taken one, and you wouldn't have known. I know I was a little pissed when I first found out, but I'm really happy about this baby. I'm even happier to know the sex of the baby. I can't wait to start getting the nursery fixed back up. I'm really and truly happy, Edward," Bella promised.

"Yeah?" he asked. She nodded. "So you're not disappointed that it's another boy?"

"Hell no! I love my boys. I kind of like the idea of Desi being the only girl. She'll be so loved and protected. I like that she'll have him around when the others are all grown and out of the house," Bella said as she rubbed her belly again. Edward reached over and covered her hand with his.

"Yeah, I like that idea too." He kissed her lips softy.

"I want to name him after my dad and brother, Charles Jacob Cullen." Bella looked into her husband's eyes to gage his reaction.

"Sure, that sounds prefect." He kissed her again only this time their kiss deepened a little more than was socially acceptable. "Let's go," he whispered into her lips. Bella nodded and they left the restaurant quickly, both ready to continue their celebration behind closed doors.


	13. Chapter 13

Rocking the beta skillz TDS88 and Itsange

Chapter Thirteen

Jasper and Alice lay on their living room couch watching one of their favorite programs, Dexter; Alice loved the gore, and Jasper loved Dexter's ingenuity.

"Is it weird that I love this show so much?" Alice asked as Dexter relieved his victim of his body parts.

"I might have answered yes to that a few months ago, but now...no not so much, you are a Cullen after all. Isn't loving all this gore a prerequisite in this family?" Jasper asked, tickling her side playfully. She squealed and squirmed to get away from his relentless fingers.

"You're so not funny, Jazz. Stop...stop...uncle!" Alice cried. Jasper finally quit torturing her. He laughed heartily at her as she sat on the couch trying to right her clothes and slow her breathing. "Asshole," she groused in a huff as she rose and headed to the kitchen.

Jasper followed her. "Awe, come on, snookems you know I'm just teasing you, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, you goof, but it's good to see I still have your balls." Alice laughed and mocked a punch to his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, you hold them firmly in your tiny little mitts." He kissed her neck with a loud smack. "What's on your schedule for today?" Jasper asked.

"I have to be at _Isabella's _at two, and I have to meet Johnson at the Market in about thirty minutes. What's on your schedule?" Alice asked as she handed him the sandwich she'd made for him.

"Thanks, I have to pick up that Oz kid again for Edward. That little shit is so messed up. I don't know how Edward trusts him." Jasper shook his head before biting into the BLT.

"Oz? You mean Oswald Cullen?" Alice asked.

"No clue," Jasper mumbled around his bite, stuffing more into his mouth.

Alice giggled. "If it's the same kid, he's a cousin. He'd be like sixteen or seventeen."

Jasper drank about half of his soda and belched loudly before asking, "Does he have spiky green hair?"

"One, you're disgusting, and two, I have no clue. I've only seen him in pictures, and his hair was super blonde. He's like a second cousin or something."

"I'll ask Ed, not that it matters...just curious."

Alice's face grew serious before she asked in a low voice, "Jazz, how are we going to get ourselves out of this mess? I mean, the FBI is on to me. They want you to turn in your wife, for crying out loud. I don't see how it's possible for us to come out of this alive, and if we do without being behind bars for the rest of our lives."

Jasper pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her softly. "Baby, please don't worry. We'll figure something out. I don't know what, but we have time." Alice nodded into his chest. They sat quietly for a few minutes before both got up and prepared themselves to leave.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Jasper asked. He had one hand on the doorknob and the other on Alice's waist. "Everything will work out." Alice nodded but didn't speak. "It will." Jasper kissed her long and deep. He let the knob go, picked Alice up and pressed her to his chest. Alice wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed him back just as eagerly. "I wish we had time," Jasper said raggedly as his breathing calmed.

"Tonight," Alice whispered.

"Oz, my man, take a ride with me," Jasper said as he leaned against his SUV, his feet crossed on the edge of the curb, and his back against the darkly tinted windows.

Oz looked a little shocked but brushed it off quickly. "Where's Ben?" he asked.

"Busy. Don't make me chase you down again," Jasper said with quirked brow.

Oz held his hands up in surrender. "I'm cool."

Jasper lifted himself off the car. "Good, hop in." He gestured to the front passenger's door.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Jasper asked, "Are you related to Edward?"

Oz looked at him spuriously then decided to answer. "Um...yeah, he's like my second cousin or something. Our grandpas were brothers. Why do you ask?"

"You look like a Cullen," he answered lamely. It was true. In facial looks, Oz did have the same angles and nose as Edward. Oz wasn't big like the Cullen brothers, but he was tall.

"Oh...yeah, we all got the same beak. I think it's like a must to be a Cullen male," Oz said uncomfortably.

The rest of their trip was made in silence. As Jasper pulled up in front of _Isabella's_, he noticed a suspicious looking car parked across the street. Two men sat inside, one holding a pair of binoculars. He didn't think they were Feds, they weren't discreet enough.

"Head on in, tell Ed I'll be there in a minute." Oz nodded and jumped from the car. Jasper sat and watched the men for a few minutes. He jumped out of the car and walked over to them. "Hey, fellas what's up?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, just waiting on our wives?" the driver said. Jasper didn't believe him. He scanned the backseat and area quickly, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"All right, well have a good one." Jasper went back to his SUV and called Alice.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Where're you?" he asked, knowing immediately that she was still with Johnson.

Alice cleared her throat. "I'm at the market."

"Is Johnson with you?"

"Sure, I'll pick up some apples."

"Is something going on?"

"I'll look for that," Alice said. Jasper knew there was something up at this point. His heart began to beat quickly.

"Baby, do you need me to come get you?"

"No worries, I'll be back soon. I'll get this shopping finished up quickly." Alice hung up. Jasper was puzzled, but knew if she were in trouble, she would have told him to come.

Jasper went into _Isabella's _and headed straight back to the office. The store was pretty busy, so he didn't want to distract the girls while they worked. He opened the main office door and stopped. Lauren Murphy was sitting in front of the desk with Bella behind it.

"Sorry," he mumbled and started to close the door.

"It's okay, Jazz. This is Lauren, she's interviewing for a position. We need someone to take Esme's spot. Did you need something?" Bella asked

"Um...no just looking for Alice."

"Oh, she doesn't come in until later. I'll tell her you stopped by. Oz said to tell you he'd meet you outside when he's done in the bathroom." Bella winked.

"Cool. See ya around. Nice to meet you, Lauren," Jasper said with a tip of his head.

"You too," she cooed. Jasper wanted to punch her in her face, but he smiled instead.

Jasper fled the store quickly, finding Oz already seated in the passenger's seat. "Dude, I couldn't go down to the office, that Amazonian was in there."

"Yeah, I saw her. We'll go downtown."

"That is one black chick." Oz chuckled. "Did you see how white her teeth were? Freaky."

Jasper shook his head. "You should probably watch who you say shit like that around. One day, you might get your face bashed."

"Yeah, I know. One time, I told the twins they looked like huge shit piles. I mean those fuckers are even more black than that chick. If they stand in the dark with their eyes and mouth closed you'd never see them." He guffawed.

Jasper shook he's head again. "Racist much?"

"Na, dude. My dad is married to a black chick. She laughs at me." Oz shrugged.

"She might, but not everyone can tell you're a lovable goof." Jasper rolled his eyes. He pulled the SUV into a parking spot in the underground parking unit. "Shit."

"What?" Oz asked.

"That car over there to the left. They were across from _Isabella's. _ They're following us. I should have checked. Damn, rookie mistake," Jasper mumbled the last part.

"We can't lead them in, unless you want them to get iced."

"No, shit, Sherlock. Let's just get out and walk down the street to that pub." Oz nodded and they both left the car. Jasper texted Edward to let him know what was going on. Edward responded back that he would meet them at the pub. O'Malley's wasn't empty, but it might as well have been, there was only one customer, and he appeared to be passed out drunk in a booth.

"How're ya, lads? What'll ya have?" The bartender asked in a thick Irish accent. He was a short pudgy man with red hair and glasses. He looked like an Irish cliché. Jasper half expected a leprechaun to jump out of the corner. He ordered a scotch and had a seat in a booth. Oz tried to convince Jasper to buy him a drink, but Jasper wouldn't.

"Sit the fuck down, and shut up," Jasper told him sternly. Oz complied with disdain.

Edward entered the pub not more than fifteen minutes later. "Bring me the usual, Shamus," Edward said as he slid into the booth. "So Lauren is applying at _Isabella's_?"

Jasper nodded. "It would appear so. The captain hasn't informed me of anything, so I'm wondering if they aren't spying on me."

Edward took in a deep breath. "Well, there's no way Bella would hire her. I don't know why she's even looking for more help, honestly. I sent her a message to call me after the interview." Edward then turned toward Oz and smiled. "You, have some serious explaining to do." His smile was playful, but with a hint of aggravation.

"Ed, I'm sorry." Oz held up his hands in defeat. "After my arrest, Dad put me on house arrest; I wasn't able to collect everything."

Edward raised an eyebrow at the boy. "I've never known you to let grounding stop you from doing what you needed to do."

Oz fidgeted in his seat as Edward stared daggers at the boy. Oz threw his hands up and said, "Fine, I spent a grand on new stuff. I didn't think it would be a big deal. I planned to sell it and have the money to you before you collected, but the house arrest...limited my availability."

Edward glared at Oz, he leaned forward and lowered his voice menacingly, "You have one day, twenty-four hours, to get me my money with interest; if you don't have what's mine, I'll take something of yours. Got it?"

Oz looked wide-eyed at Edward as he swallowed loudly. "What will you take?" the boy mumbled, barely audible.

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, man you should see your face right now. I bet you pissed a little too, didn't ya?"

Oz scowled. "Not funny, man. Not funny at all."

"Oh, it was funny as hell, and you know it. Have me my money by Friday, or I'll kick your ass," Edward said laughing.

Jasper chuckled lightly. "I thought you were supposed to be some big, bad, tough, mafia guy?"

"I am!" Edward said, his tone quickly going from mirth to staunchness. "I'm very evil, don't cross me."

Jasper laughed. "I believe you." He held up his hands in surrender.

Edward smiled, then turned to Oz. "So other than your recent jail stint, how's business?"

"Slow. The fuzz has been hanging around a little too much. I wanted to move business elsewhere, but there's too many others around the area." Oz shrugged.

"How would you like to be out of the drug peddling and into something of a little bit more substance?"

"I could go for that. What did you have in mind?"

"I have a friend who's into art; he's looking for an apprentice, if you will. Interested?" Edward asked. He took a swig of his liquor, draining the glass then gesturing to Shamus for a refill.

"Art? Like stealing it?" Oz asked.

"Yep. You'd start out on small stuff, but you could work your way up. I've seen you pick pocket, you're good...quick. I think you can handle this," Edward explained.

Jasper wished he hadn't heard any of this. He felt that Edward trusted him too much, not that Jasper would ever rat out his brother-in-law, but Jasper was FBI. "Art?" Jasper asked.

"I told you I had my hand in a lot of...pots. If you're going to be in with us, you need to know what's what and who's who." Edward turned to Oz. "So, what do you think?"

"I...yeah, I want in. Who's the guy?"

"Freddy Knocks."

Jasper gasped. "Fredrick VanKnocks is wanted by the FBI and the CIA. Is it really wise to be in with him?"

Edward guffawed. "Jazz, Freddy has never been caught. The FBI only think they know who he is. He's only been seen by a few chosen people. He's more of the calibrator. He never gets his hands dirty, there's always some upstart willing to do the deed for him."

"So that's what I'll be?" Oz interrupted.

"Not exactly. You'll be more like the connector. After you prove your worth, you'll be the go to guy. You'll set up the heists and do what you're told. You won't be working for me directly anymore. I've helped Freddy outta a few jams through the years, so he gives me a cut."

"When do I start?"

"Today. I still want my money. Leave," Edward said pointing behind him with his thumb.

"Where do I go?"

"Anywhere you want. He'll find you." Oz nodded and left the pub.

"Edward, you really shouldn't talk about this stuff in front of me. I don't want to know more than is necessary," Jasper told him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Relax. I have no clue about Freddy's work. I just get a wad of cash every once in a while. Now, I have a job for you. Consider this your initiation." Edward stopped to gauge Jasper's reaction.

Jasper nodded. "Go on."

"I want you to infiltrate Aro's crew. There's a spot that just opened up. I want you to fill it. Aro likes to use people that don't know him. You're perfect. Be at the corner of 9th and Main in an hour. A black limo will pull up. You get in, and do what you're told. You pull this off, and I'll consider you an associate. Don't and well, I guess, I'll be attending your funeral."

"Ed, man I don't know if I can do this. I mean, how am I supposed to be there, here, and check in with my superiors?"

"I guess you'll just have to figure it out." Edward rose from the booth leaving a stunned and worried Jasper behind.

"Shit," Jasper mumbled finishing his drink as well as Edward's.

Bella and Alice sat in the office of _Isabella's_, talking about Esme and Bella's upcoming maternity leaves. Esme had been put of bed-rest a week ago, leaving the store one person short. Alice had picked up extra shifts to compensate for the loss.

"Alice, I don't want to hire anyone new, but I don't really have a choice. There's no way you and Rose can handle everything by yourselves. Rose has kids, and you have Jazz. I feel horrible for feeling like this," Bella said.

"Bella, we'll be fine. Rose and I have already worked out a schedule, plus you won't be leaving for another month. We'll be fine. Jazz could always come and help out some."

"Yeah, I'm sure he wants to work in a women's clothing store. I'll talk to Edward tonight, maybe he knows someone that wouldn't mind helping."

Rose poked her head in the door. "Bells, your dad is here."

"My dad?" Bella asked as she rose to leave the room. She couldn't think of any reason why her father would be visiting her so soon after she'd seen him. "Dad?"

"Hey, honey. You gotta minute?" Charlie asked as he engulfed her into a hug.

"Sure. What's up?"

Charlie looked around then said, "Anywhere we could talk privately?" Bella nodded and led her father towards the back of the store. The bell chimed signaling a new customer. She turned around to see Jacob.

"Jake!" Bella yelled as she took off running and jumped into his massive arms, as much as she could with her baby bump.

"Hey, little bit." He kissed her cheek loudly.

"What're you doing here?"

Jake sat her down then wrapped his big arm around her tiny frame. "How far are you?" he asked ignoring her question.

"Six months. Answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Hey, Dad." Jacob hugged his father. Bella led both men into her office but motioned for them to be quiet, as she mouthed the word bug. They both nodded in understanding as they followed her to the hidden door and down towards Edward's office.

"What the hell is this place?" Charlie asked his daughter.

"Just part of the old building. There's a room just down this hall. I set it up as a nursery for after the baby is born."

"You're going to leave your kid in this dump?" Jacob asked.

"It's not a dump. It just looks old. Edward's going to paint it this weekend. After you." She gestured to the room. They all went in and had a seat, Charlie and Jacob on the couch and Bella in the rocker.

"This is real nice, Bells," Charlie said as he looked around the nursery. The walls were painted a light purple and there were green accents scattered about the room. It looked like a nursery someone would have inside their home. Only here there were four cribs. "Please tell me you're not having quadruplets."

Bella laughed. "No, this is also for Desi, and Esme is about to have twins. We thought it would be easier to have the nursery here with us so we wouldn't have to worry about a nanny. Ez and I are going to take turns keeping the kids. They'll stay here for naps, or if it's too cold or rainy to play outside. We're working on the room next to this one for a play area," she explained.

"Oh, well that's good. Listen, I don't have much time, but we wanted to give you a heads up and talk for a few." Charlie waited for her confirmation then continued, "I don't normally do missing persons, but a buddy of mine works here in town and has asked that I help him in search of a missing FBI agent. She was last seen here at _Isabella's." _

"Jessica?" Bella asked.

"So, you know her. Did Edward get rid of her?" Jacob asked.

"No, of course not. She was here posing as Alice's sister. Then one day she was just gone. Jasper reported her missing. We haven't heard from or seen her since. Why would the FBI and the police want you to look for her?"

"They don't, it's just my friend asking a favor. He doesn't know you're my daughter. He just knows I'm good at what I do. Wait...did you say Alice knew of Jessica's identity? So you know?"

"That they are FBI? Yes, but please don't tell anyone we know. They'll get in a lot of trouble," Bella pleaded with her father and brother.

"Bells, I'm not telling anyone. I've already pissed Edward off once this month, I don't need to add to the fire."

"What'd he do?" She asked getting angry.

"Settle. He didn't do anything. He just yelled and ranted in typical Edward fashion." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"How's Edward feel, knowing?" Charlie asked.

Bella took a deep breath. She knew her father was trustworthy, but it was still hard for her to divulge such a critical secret. "Alice is Edward's twin sister. He had no idea until his father told him. Apparently, Alice's parents faked her death when she was small to protect her."

"This family just gets more fucked up every time I turn around," Jacob grumbled throwing his long frame against the couch cushions.

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again. You need to get out, Bella. I know you love Edward, but he's only going to get the boys into this mess. Is that what you really want for them?" Charlie asked.

Bella's eyes filled with tears and both men cursed lowly. "He already has them!" Jacob yelled.

"Just Seth. He said that he wouldn't involve the twins. Seth got involved because he kept getting into trouble,. It was Edward's way of keeping tabs on him. He doesn't do anything illegal." Bella defended.

"Yet, Bells, yet!" Jacob returned. "Do you really believe he won't involve the twins? Don't be so stupid, Bella," Jacob snarled.

"I'm not being stupid, Jacob. I trust my husband to keep our family safe. He wouldn't do anything to harm Seth." At this point, both Bella and Jacob are standing with only a foot between them.

"Sure, sure. Do you have any idea how many leads we have on him? He's lucky to have stayed out of prison this long. They'll catch him eventually, and then what happens to Seth? Some other big shot takes over, then Seth messes up? What if he's killed? You should send him to live with Mom and Dad. You shouldn't even have children." Jacob turned and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Bella behind.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the door her brother had just left through. "Bells," Charlie said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He didn't mean that. He loves those kids, we all do. We just want them to be safe." He kissed her cheek then left to find his son.

Jasper stood at 9th and Main at one pm, as instructed. A long, black, ominous looking limo pulled up to the curb; the occupant opened the left rear door and said, "Get in." Jasper took a deep breath and followed the order.

Once inside the car, the man to his right handed him a black cloth bag and told him to put it over his head. Jasper complied with a grimace. The whole situation was completely against every instinct ingrained into Jasper from all his training, but he fought against it, for Edward. He didn't really understand why he was so willing to comply with his brother-in-law's every wish. He thought perhaps it was because deep down he knew Edward was a good guy. He had been working with Edward for almost six months, and all throughout that time, he noticed that Edward tried very hard to handle every situation with the least amount of violence as possible. He wasn't positive, but he didn't think Edward had committed or ordered anyone's death the entire time. Which would seem to be the opposite of his well-known reputation. To Jasper, Edward seemed to handle most situations with a jolly spirit. However, he knew in his heart that if Edward had the chance, that he would kill Aro with his bare hands. Jasper couldn't help but to want the same thing towards the man who had wanted to harm his new family.

The limo jerked to an abrupt stop. He felt a hand on his shoulder, followed by the sound of a deep voice, "Move." Jasper moved toward the direction of the door as a different hand grabbed his left bicep and pulled him from the car. "Take him to the boss," the deep voice said again. Jasper was led for several minutes, stumbling occasionally on the unseen ground beneath his feet. He heard several doors open and went down several flights of stairs before coming to a stop inside an overly warm room.

"Ah, good timing," a cheerful voice said. "You may leave, Darrell. Take the hood off, Mr. Brandon." Jasper removed the hood and blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the harsh florescent lighting. The room was an office, the kind you'd find in a posh home. The walls were dark, covered in tapestries and overly large bookshelves. Reds, browns and dark creams covered most surfaces. The rug appeared to be an expensive Persian in the same colors. The dark oak desk sat in the center of the room; large and ostentatious with the occupant sitting behind it with an amused smirk, hands steepled under his chin. Jasper sat slowly in the burgundy winged back chair placed in front of the desk.

"Afternoon, I'm Aro. I hear that you are the best in the area for covert operations. Is this correct?"

Jasper took a moment to process all his thoughts before he spoke. "Yes, I am." He had no idea where Aro had garnered his information, but he would play along to secure his position.

"I'm not in the habit of believing others. I will need you to prove to me your worth. I'll give you a series of tests. If you complete them to my liking, then you'll have a place here, if not...well let's just hope you pass." Aro winked.

Jasper nodded stoically. He was determined to be the best in whatever Aro had to put him through. He'd undergone extensive training for his job and was confident he could arise to any challenge Aro and his men set him on.

"Good. Mike," Aro called, looking past Jasper. Jasper sat still, eyes forward, watching Aro closely.

"Yes, sir," Mike's voice said from the back of the room.

"Take Jasper here to the testing grounds. I want him put through everything you have. If he fails..."Aro laughed loudly. "Well, you know what I want."

"Yes, sir." Mike grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him to his feet, grabbing the black head cover, he placed it back on Jasper's head.

The men walked for a long while. Jasper was completely disoriented and was beginning to feel somewhat dizzy. He was sure it was all a part of their plan. He took slow deep breaths to center himself. After several minutes, he heard a door opening then was pushed inside. The door closed then light flooded his eyes as the hood was removed from his head. His eyes grew wide. "Mike?"

"Hey, buddy. Listen, we don't have a lot of time, but I wanted to give you a heads up." Jasper nodded as he listened. "You don't know me." Jasper rolled his eyes, he was well aware of policy. His previous questioning of his name could have just been that, asking his name. Mike continued, "I have Jessica safe if that's the reason for them putting you here."

"No, I honestly thought she'd been killed," Jasper confessed.

"No, she's fine. I have her hidden. The Voltori cannot know she's still alive. You know this is serious since I'm involved, but I have to know why you're here."

Jasper debated for a moment before settling on telling him mostly truth. "I'm undercover in the Cullen family. Edward sent me here. He wants to know what Aro's up to."

"He's up to a lot. Right now, he's starting up a human trafficking ring. He's got some men in China working with him. This guy isn't just a national terrorist, he's an international one as well. We've been tracking him since he was spotted in the Philippines several years ago. So far, we've come up short of finding anything we can use. If I were Edward, I'd keep my kids and wife close. Aro's out for more than blood. I've heard some about the Cullens, but right now Aro's concentrating on the trafficking and the black market organ harvesting. If I was with the FBI, I'd forget about Cullen and concentrate on Aro. Edward is a small fry compared to this guy."

"So is Aro wanting to go after Edward's family?"

"Hell yes! All he talks about Edward's mom, and some girl he claims is his daughter. He blames it all on Carlisle Sr., but I'm willing to bet he'd go through Edward to get to his father if he thought he'd get what he wanted."

"Okay. Let's do this. I'll help anyway I can." The men shook hands, then Mike returned the hood and led Jasper to the testing site.

Jasper had just finished informing Alice of his day; she lay quietly in his arms. "Aro, wants you?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I'm not doing much for now, but I don't doubt he'll have me doing more in no time. He watched me fight and shoot. He was pleased with my skills. Edward says that's what he wants, skilled fighters. His goal is to take out all of the Cullens using stealth. I'm hoping I can give Edward a heads up before the attacks." Jasper stopped talking and was quiet for a long while; he didn't' want to tell Alice about the possibility that the wives and children were in danger. Edward had already beefed up security for everyone, Alice included.

Jasper chuckled dryly. "You know if you'd told me six months ago that I'd be working for the Cullen family, I would have laughed, but here I am not only working for him, but being a spy. I'm a spy so many times over, I have no idea what's right anymore. Do I tell all to the FBI and risk losing you? Do I tell Edward all about the FBI, and run the risk of going to jail for life? And I have no clue what I'm supposed to do with this whole Aro mess. I'm so conflicted, Alice." Alice turned in his arms and straddled his waist. She took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes.

"You protect yourself at all costs. Don't worry about me, Edward, or anyone else. You keep yourself safe and you always come home to me. We'll work out everything in time. I had a long talk with Daddy earlier. Apparently Carlisle is quite the hacker. He can make things look as if they've never been tampered with. He's working on making it seem that we never joined this case to the FBI. I know they know we worked for them, but if there's no paper trail, then there's no way of convicting us.

"But what about the files, the paperwork that's actually not digital?"

"That's where we come in. It will be easy to shred all the evidence. I have faith, my family maybe full of criminals, but we're smart. We can do this."

"So, you're considering yourself a criminal?" Jasper asked with a chuckle.

"Hmm...yes, I'm a very bad girl. I think I might need a strong FBI agent to set me straight," she purred with her lips just grazing his. Jasper had her on the floor on her stomach in seconds with her hands cuffed behind her back.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "I know just how to punish naughty double-crossing FBI agents." He hoisted her up and put her into one of the dining room chairs. He secured her cuffed wrists to the chair back and her legs spread wide fastened to the legs on either side. He pulled out his pocket knife and cut her flimsy pajamas away.

"Jazz, those were brand new!" she shouted.

"Shut up before I gag you, little girl."

Alice gasped. He'd never been like this with her, and for a second, she worried that he was really going to harm her. Noticing her stress, Jasper smiled and winked at her. She breathed easier.

Jasper pulled Alice's hips forward so that her pussy was more on display. "Look at you already glistening for me." He ran his tongue over her lips and bit down on her pussy. She yelped. He slapped her thigh. "No noise, naughty girl." He continued his torture: licking, sucking, biting, kneading, until she was a panting squirming mess. He then began to journey up her body to her breasts and neck. He sucked hard on the soft flesh behind her ear, marking her.

"Please," she croaked.

"Not yet." He kissed and teased her going back down to her pussy after bringing her to the edge of release again, he stopped and untied her. He bent her over the back of the couch. "Don't move." He ran to the bedroom and grabbed a condom and some lube. He put both on himself then traced her ass with a lubed finger. Slowly, he pushed one finger inside.

"Jazz, I'm dying, please!" Alice begged again. She was almost in tears.

"Soon," he whispered. He added a second, then a third finger before pressing his cock inside. "Damn, you're tight." He stopped to collect himself. Alice couldn't take the torture any longer and began to squirm. "Stop!" he demanded. With a whimper, she complied. He continued to thrust into her roughly as one hand grabbed her nipple, and the other, her clit. He pinched and pulled on both roughly sending Alice into the most forceful orgasm of her life.

"Oh...Jazz...damn it! So hard..." she said as she shuttered and shook with orgasmic force.

"Fuck, coming so hard, baby," Jasper yelled.

They both slumped to the floor in a panting exhausted heap. After several minutes, Alice spoke, "That was fucking great, but I need to shower." She giggled. Jasper kissed her softly then picked her up and carried her to their bathroom.

**Contact me on Facebook at Rebekah Swan and on Twitter BaSwan79 **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Derrick flopped down on his bed beside Seth. "So are you going to tell me about your date?" Derrick asked, laughed, and poked Seth.

Seth knocked his hand away. "Stop."

"Come on. Why won't you just tell me? Was it that bad?" Derrick asked, he leaned up on his elbows and tried to put on a more serious face. "It's been over a week. I can handle it."

"Heather is … really great. She's sweet, funny, pretty, I really like her." Seth shrugged his shoulders. Derrick sat up the rest of the way and looked down at his hands, not sure what he should say. Seth reached out and put his hand on Derrick's. "Der," Seth said softly. Derrick looked up, his eyes looked a little glassy.

Derrick moved Seth's hand. "No, it's all right. I get it. We knew … right. It's fine." He rose from the bed and started to leave the room.

Seth jumped up and grab his arm. "Hey! Don't act like this. You knew we'd never be able to be open about our relationship. You encouraged me to go out with her! So don't judge me! I like her," he ended in a whisper. He released Derrick's arm then moved for the door.

"Wait," Derrick said. Seth turned back. "You like her … like her?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I'm confused, because my feelings for you haven't changed." Seth laughed uneasily and pulled on his already mess hair. "Maybe there's something wrong with me."

Derrick smiled, he thought for sure Seth didn't want him anymore, but hearing Seth's confession made his heart soar. Derrick grabbed Seth and pulled him into his arms. "You're not messed up. Well, if you are, then we both are. I'm okay with you and Heather as long as you and me are okay."

Seth smiled crookedly. "Yeah, we're okay." Then he kissed Derrick. It was different from the kiss he'd shared with Heather, not really better, just different. Derrick's lips were soft, but not as soft as Heather's. Seth found he liked the differences.

Bella was surprised to see Edward's car when she pulled up to their home. It was a rare occasion that he was home during the day; if he was, it was normally to hold a meeting or some sort of work.

"I'm going to check on your dad. Keep an eye on Desi," Bella told her son. She hurried up the stairs and into the master bedroom. She could hear some rustling, a few whispered curses, then the shower turning on. The first thought she had was that Edward was not alone; it angered her, but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt since in their sixteen years of marriage he'd not once cheated on her.

"Babe, what are you doing home?" Bella asked going straight to the mirror and ignoring the shower all together.

"Oh, I...uh...had a few things to take care of. What are you doing home?" His voice sounded strained. Bella could hear the sex dripping off his voice. She was furious but decided to keep her cool.

"Came home so Carter could get his DSI. He got expelled today. I swear that bitch has it out for him."

"Bella, she's a nun. I'm sure that's against some law to call her a bitch."

"Like it matters, I'm already going to hell."

"Can we talk about this later please?" Edward asked. Bella turned around and faced the shower. She could clearly see that there were two figures inside.

"Fine, let's talk about why you …" She stopped abruptly as she caught site of a bloody shirt in the trash. "Edward, what the hell is this?" she asked, holding up the soiled garment. She gasped. "Did you get shot?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing," Edward grunted.

"Fine! You're not fine!" Bella wrenched open the shower door so she could rant to him face to face, but stopped short. "What in the hell are the two of you doing?" she demanded.

"I didn't want you to know. I was hoping you'd come in do your thing and get out. I should have known better," Edward grumbled as he climbed out of the shower, dripping water, from his soaking clothes, all over the tiled bathroom floor.

"You're an idiot, and you! How could you let him do that? Fix him now!" she demanded, pointing to her husband.

"Told you it was a bad idea."

"Shut up, Carlisle," Edward moaned. He sat gingerly on top of the bathroom sink, between the double vanities.

"Who did this?" Bella asked, checking her husband over for further damage.

"Volturi, but don't worry, I got the guy." He kissed her forehead.

"I hope you killed him!"

"I did. Right between the eyes. You should have seen his face when …" Carlisle interrupted.

"Enough, Edward. I don't need, or want, to hear this." Edward nodded. He respected his brother's choice, even if he wished he'd change his mind.

_Earlier that day, before Edward was shot._

"I can't do this, man!" Jasper said, pulling on his hair.

"You don't have a choice. You do this or your dead."

"Edward, be serious. He wants me to kill you. He's sending me with one of his goons to make sure I do the job."

Edward laughed. "So, we'll ice him, you shoot me in the leg, go back to Aro and say things went wrong."

"He'll kill me!" Jasper shouted.

"Maybe, but you have to prove yourself to Aro. If you can't pull this off, I might as well take you out now."

Jasper held his hands up. "Fine! Fine, no need to jump ahead. Your sister would turn your ass in if you killed me, you know that right?"

Edward laughed. "Ain't skeered."

"Sure, you're not." Jasper laughed. "She's a force to be reckoned with. She's you in a tiny little package."

Edward laughed but waved his hand at Jasper. "We're getting off track. Meet me in the alley behind _Isabella's _at midnight."

Jasper left heading back to meet with Mike while Edward made a few calls and set things up for that evening.

"Do you think it will work?" Jasper asked Mike.

"Yeah, Aro is too trusting; he won't think a thing about it. People get clipped all the time. It's a job gone wrong … no big." Mike shoved his sandwich into his mouth with a grunt.

"You're disgusting! That's another reason I dumped your sorry ass in high school," Jessica said with a scowl.

Mike smiled, letting bits of food fall through his teeth. "You know you love it, baby."

"Ugh, you're a neanderthal! I'd take Lauren over you any day." Jessica huffed.

Mike waggled his eyes. "So you swing for the other team now? I wouldn't mind watching that game."

Jasper interrupted their banter. "Can we get back on task?" Mike rolled his eyes but nodded. Jessica crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Jasper.

"So Aro buys this. He won't be too happy that I didn't actually kill Edward. He'll send me back or kill me for failing to do my job. I'm pretty sure that Alec guy is pretty high up; he won't like that he's killed."

"Jazz, I'm telling you, Aro won't care. He doesn't care about anyone but the woman and child he lost years ago. He's old and sloppy. He'll screw up eventually, and I'll have solid proof of all his activities and can take him into custody."

"Speaking of custody, what are we going to do about my situation?" Jasper asks.

"I already talked to my superiors. As long as you help us take Aro and his multiple operations down, you and the Cullens, Alice included, are free to go. Edward is small shit compared to Aro. He's barely worth a second look; he won't be held accountable for anything he's done in the past. However, he'll have to watch his future, because I know the FBI will be looking for something more."

"And Alice and I are free and clear?" Jasper needed clarification. He cared about Edward to a degree, but he'd shove him under the bus to protect Alice.

"Yes. Completely. Actually, I have some paperwork for you to sign. It just states our terms and yours." Mike wiped his hands on his pants, stood, and walked over to his desk. He pulled out a large manila envelope and handed it to Jasper. "This is everything we've discussed, read and sign it."

Jasper took the package and slowly opened it up. He looked over every word then signed on the line provided. Everything seemed to be in order. If he helped bring in Aro Volturi, then the US government would make him, Alice, and the rest of the Cullens as if they never existed. They'd be free and clear of all crimes or suspicions of the past, and he and Alice would have appeared to have never worked for the FBI. Alice would be fully restored as a Cullen, and her mother as well. Now all Jasper had to do was make Aro believe that he was the right man to have as his second.

"I think they're here," Emmett whispered to Edward. They were in the alley behind _Isabella's _waiting on Jasper to show. Edward had originally wanted to wait until midnight, but Aro had insisted that Jasper take him out that morning. Edward didn't really care one way or the other, he just wanted it done by the time Bella and the girls showed up for work.

"Good. I want this shit over with. You get Carly?" Edward asked as he leaned against the bricks taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Yep. He said he didn't want to know details, but he'd meet you at the house at ten," Emmett answered, copying his brother's position.

"Maybe you shouldn't be here either."

Emmett shook his head. He pushed off the wall and faced Edward. "Ed, I'm a crooked lawyer. My nose isn't clean. Stop trying to protect me. I'm the older brother."

Edward snorted. "Nine months, big fucking deal." Edward flipped his finished cigarette onto the ground and stood up. He adjusted his crisp white dress shirt and dusted off his black dress slacks.

"Why're you dressed like that?" Emmett asked.

"I always wear a suit," Edward defended.

"No, you normally wear a graphic tee, jeans, and chucks."

Edward smiled crookedly at his brother. "Not when I do my killin'. I like to look professional."

Emmett guffawed. "You're on. Sick son of a bitch. You know that, right?"

Edward joined Emmett in his laughter then said seriously, "I hear someone."

Jasper, Mike, and Alec stepped out of the shadows. "Mornin' boys," Alec said as he drew his weapon on the pair. Edward moved to reach for his gun. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alec motioned behind him. A large man stepped around the corner with Seth tightly in his grip. "I do believe this belongs to you. If you don't want me to shoot him, then I suggest that you drop the gun."

Edward didn't listen. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at Alec. "Let him go!" Edward shouted.

"I can't do that. You see Mr. Volturi doesn't trust Jasper here, so he sent me to get some insurance. I wanted your wife, but she's pregnant, and I just find that a little tacky, so I grabbed your boy on his way to school." Alec laughed.

Jasper stood silently watching. He had no clue that Alec had grabbed Seth, and Mike looked as equally surprised. "Killing the kid wasn't a part of the deal," Jasper said through his teeth.

"You have a choice, kill the boy, or kill him," Alec gestured to Edward with his gun. "If you kill me, the boy's dead, Mr. Cullen." The large man squeezed Seth around the neck making him thrash around and struggle for breath.

"Just stop! Stop!" Edward shouted. He slowly dropped his gun on the ground. The man holding Seth loosened his grip so the boy could breath.

"Good, now that wasn't so hard was it? Jasper shoot him, but make him suffer," Alec instructed.

Jasper raised his gun to Edward. His face wore an emotionless mask as he fired two shots, one to Edward's stomach and one to Emmett's leg. Edward yelled and fell to the the ground. Emmett reached for his gun, but Jasper stopped him. "Don't do it, man." Then he turned to Alec and said, "Let the boy go."

"I don't think so." Alec raised his gun to shoot Seth, but another gun fired hitting Alec right between the eyes. Everyone stood still for a brief moment stunned by the gunfire, but as soon as realization hit, Jasper and Mike moved into action, freeing Seth from the hulk of man that held him tightly.

"Dad!" Seth shouted as he ran to his father.

"I'm alright, buddy. It's just a surface wound," Edward promised, even though he wasn't too sure himself. "Em, you all right?"

"Yeah, bastard barely nicked me," Emmett chuckled.

Seth was stunned by how casual they were acting. Jasper had just shot both of them. Seth knew Jasper was supposed to be on their side. He picked up his father's gun and pointed it at Jasper.

"How could you?" he said, tears filling his eyes. Jasper froze.

"Seth, buddy. It's not what you think. Put the gun down, okay," Jasper said slowly holding his hands up in surrender.

"No!" Seth yelled. He wiped his face roughly on his sleeve. "No, you tried to kill my father!"

"No, I didn't. It's just a surface wound. I had no choice, Seth. I was trying to save you," Jasper's voice was calm and smooth.

"Seth, put the damn gun down. I told you I'm fine. This was planned," Edward tried to explain.

"Planned?" Seth asked looking at his father, but the gun still trained on Jasper. Jasper started to move toward Seth, but Seth caught the action and fired into the air, halting Jasper's movement.

"Yeah, it was planned. Now, put the gun away, so I can get out of here. Carlisle is waiting to fix me up," Edward told his son in a strained voice.

Seth looked back at Jasper then to his father, then back again. He wasn't sure if he should listen to his injured father or not. Jasper moved closer. Seth fired the gun; everyone froze.

Jasper looked down at himself but saw nothing. He turned toward the thud that sounded behind him to see the huge man that had held Seth shot between the eyes.

Seth dropped the gun and fell to the ground. Edward pulled his son to him and whispered he'd be all right, and how proud he was of him.

"You handle the clean up," Edward told Jasper. He nodded in response. Emmett helped Edward up and into the waiting car. "I want you to go with Em while I get stitched up."

"But what about him, he was shot too," Seth said.

"Mine's just a scratch. I just fell so the bastard wouldn't know he missed. Look, it barely grazed me," Emmett said as he pulled up his pant leg to prove his statement.

Emmett and Seth helped Edward inside before leaving to head over to Emmett's so he could change.

Mike and Jasper dropped the bodies at Aro's feet. "He got away," Mike announced.

"So it seems. What happened?" Aro inquired.

"Alec had Smith take Cullen's son. Things got out of hand," Mike explained.

Aro sighed. "Did you at least hit Cullen?"

"Yes, I got a couple shots in. He was on the ground when we left," Jasper said.

"You didn't check to see if he was dead?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, sir."

"I assure you then, he's not dead. I think maybe we should draw him here. I personally have no beef with the boy; his father is the one I'm really after. Bring me Carlisle Sr." Aro dismissed both men with a flick of his hand.

After Jasper and Mike were safely tucked away in Mike's car, Jasper asked, "How the hell are we going to pull that off without getting him or us killed?"

"We have time. He won't expect us to go get him right now. We have to work out a plan. Going in blind will cause more harm than good. Go back to your wife, and work with Edward for a while. I'll let you know when you're needed again. I've got a few leads I'm going to follow. I'll meet back with you soon," Mike explained. Jasper exited Mike's car and entered his own. He took a few minutes to breathe deeply, and relax. He was out of harm's way for now, but he had no idea how long it would last.

Jasper entered _Isabella's _to find Alice and Rose chatting at the counter. "Hey, baby," he said greeting Alice with a long deep kiss.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked immediately.

"Nothing. It's fine really. Have you seen Edward?"

"No, Bella left this morning to get one of the kids from school, we've not seen anyone of them since. Do you think something is wrong?" Alice worried.

"Nah, I'll call Ed on his cell." Jasper kissed his wife again, then waved goodbye to Rosalie.

The phone rang three times before Edward answered, "Yep."

"Ed?"

"How'd it go?" Edward asked.

"Are you all right?"

"Jazz, I'm fine. It was just a flesh wound, I've had worse. The fucker bled a lot though, so Carly insisted that I take it easy the rest of the day. Why don't you come by, so we can talk." Jasper agreed then headed towards Edward's house.

Bella could not believe the story that her husband had just told her, and what bothered her the most was that Edward didn't seem as concerned for Seth's wellbeing as he should have been. She thought maybe her father and brother had been right. Maybe the children weren't as safe as what she'd once thought. Even Edward's promise of having extra security around her and the kids seemed forced. She didn't like the nagging feeling she had in her gut.

"Babe, can you get me a Coke?" Edward asked. He was lying in their bed with Desi and Carter watching The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

"Yeah," Bella responded softly. As she was about to exit the door of her bedroom, Carter asked for one as well. She just nodded and kept going.

While in the kitchen, she stared at her phone unsure of what she should do. She knew if she called her father, he'd be there for her in a heartbeat, but if she called her brother, he'd be there to ream out Edward. She wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Babe!" Edward hollered.

Bella set her phone down and took a deep breath, "Coming!" she returned. She handed them their drinks then said, "I'm going to work on the kitchen. Yell if you need me."

Edward grabbed her hand. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, just tired."

"Stay in bed."

"No, I really need to get the kitchen cleaned up. I didn't do it this morning. I'm fine, I promise." She kissed his lips then wondered back to the kitchen. She once again picked up her phone and scrolled through the names. Charlie Swan and Jacob Swan burned into her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She knew they'd never find Jessica as she was presumed dead, but to help her brother and father put away her husband, the man she loved more than her own life, felt so wrong. She wanted to protect him, and her children. She just didn't know how. Then an idea came to her. She dialed the number before she had a chance to change her mind.

"Bella?" the soft voice said.

"Liz, I need your help."

Super huge thanks to my PTB beta's Itsange and TDS88, I couldn't do it without you girls!

Find me on FB at Rebekah Swan and Twitter BaSwan79

Reviews are my crack. I need them to survive! LOL


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Edward knew something was up with his wife. They'd been married for way too long for Bella to be able to sneak anything past him. His children fell asleep not long after she left the room, so he snuck down the kitchen to talk to her. He paused in the hallway hearing her speaking on the phone.

"I just don't know what to do. I want them safe, but I'm afraid if I tell him I don't think they're safe here, he'll be upset." Bella paused as she listened to the caller. Edward had a feeling she was talking about their children. Bella continued, "Right. He's so stubborn … are you sure you wouldn't mind? I mean it wouldn't be for long, just a couple of weeks or something. School will be out soon." Edward crept behind his wife and grabbed the phone from her hand. Bella gasped and stared at him wide-eyed. Edward saw his mother's name on the caller ID.

"Mom? What exactly are you and my lovely bride talking about?"

"Eddie, now you listen to me. If Bella thinks the kids should come stay with me, then I agree. They'd be perfectly safe here. We could even go to Disney," Liz suggested.

Edward smiled then winked at Bella. She rolled her eyes at her obsessive winking husband. "You have a problem," she huffed.

Edward ignored her and continued talking with his mother, "Mom, I think Disney is the perfect idea. I'll call you back when we've worked out the details. I can't wait to see you. It's been long overdue." He hung up not allowing his mother to speak in return. He lost his smile and glared at his wife. "Trying to send our kids off to my mother? You don't think I can keep them safe?"

Bella backed away from him a little. Her face a stone mask. "It's not that. It's just …"

"It's just what?" Edward asked, his eyebrows forming a deep indent on his brow.

"Today, with Seth," Bella said in a soft voice, her mask crumpling as the despair of her situation registered once more.

Edward sighed and pulled his wife into his arms. He wouldn't stay angry with her when she was only trying to protect their children. "Start packing; we'll leave in the morning, but know this, Isabella, our children will not be staying there without us. I do protect what's mine. Seth is perfectly fine."

"Then why isn't he home?" Bella asked, pushing away from him.

Edward's grip tightened on her arms, almost painfully. "He's not home because he's working. He isn't a baby anymore; you can't continue to coddle him."

"He's a child!" Bella glared at her husband. She hated him for what he was doing to their son, but she'd never tell him. Edward released her and walked away without another word. Bella wiped the tears from her eyes and rubbed her sore arm. She cleared her throat then walked slowly after Edward, to his office. "I'm going to get the kids from school. Will you be here when I get back?"

Edward looked up from his laptop. "Yeah, Desi and Carter are asleep on our bed."

"Okay." Bella turned to leave.

"Babe?" Edward rose from his desk chair as he called out for his wife. Bella walked back to the office door.

"Yeah?"

Edward stood about a foot from her, and for the first time in their relationship he was hesitant to touch her; he knew he'd hurt her arms, and he felt badly, but couldn't bring himself to apologize. "I'm sorry about today. If it makes you feel any better, it was all planned. We had it under control."

Bella stepped back bumping against the wall. She felt like she couldn't breathe." You planned for your son to be taken by the enemy?"

"No, no that's not what I meant. I mean with Jasper; it was all part of our plan. He was supposed to shoot me. I knew that Mike and Jasper wouldn't let that goon hurt Seth. I know it's a shitty thing of me to ask, but please try to have faith in me; trust me. I can't promise that he'll never get hurt, we both know that, but I can promise to do my best to keep him safe."

"The twins will not become a part of your shit!" Bella said, not bothering to respond to what she felt was a halfhearted promise.

"Bella, I ..."

"No! You promise me that you'll let them grow up as normal as possible. Do it, or I'm gone!" Bella stared at him with the most stern expression she could muster.

Edward stared, unbelieving, at his wife. She'd never made a threat like this before. "Bella, you don't mean that."

"I do mean it, Edward. I will take the twins, Seth, Desi, and this baby, and you will never see us again!" Bella's face was stern even though tears filled her eyes.

Edward's eyes filled with tears causing Bella's tough exterior to crack slightly more. "Baby, please. Please don't leave. I swear I'll do everything in my power to be sure that the twins never get messed up with my business. Please don't take away my reason for living. Please." The tears the had been desperate to hold back slipped down his cheek.

Bella's lip quivered as she tried to keep her own tears back. She couldn't speak she just nodded and turned to leave. She'd be late getting her sons if she didn't go soon.

Edward watched her leave, crumbling to the ground in a heap sobbing. He had never been so scared before. He could face an army of armed men without a bat of his eye, but his wife … she could break him with a meer sentence. She had never threatened to leave him. They'd had plenty of knockdown-dragout fights, but never had she threatened to take the kids and never return. It really hit home for him, and he was determined to make things better … safer for his family.

Eventually, he got up from the floor and called Emmett and Ben to let them know what was going on.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean with being in the middle of all this mess with Aro?" Emmett asked.

"No, it's a horrible idea, but sometimes, you have to put your family first. She threatened to leave. I can't lose her, or the kids. We'll only be gone for a week, it'll be fine."

"I hope you're right. I'll handle it, and what I can't, Ben will take care of. Remember we have a meeting with that Mike guy this evening," Emmett reminded him.

"Yeah, I'll be there. We're not leaving until the morning."

"You flying?"

Edward snorted a laugh, "Yeah, like any airline would let me. You know I don't go anywhere without my piece."

"That's going to be a miserable drive." Emmett laughed.

"Edward, I'm back," Bella announced as she stepped into the study. "Seth wasn't at school. The teacher said he didn't show up today."

"I told you he's with Emmett. He'll be home soon. Do you think we should let him bring his girlfriend?" Edward knew things were still a bit rocky with Bella, but he couldn't stand for her to not be in his arms any longer. He crossed the room and pulled her into his chest. He kissed her head and told her he loved her.

Bella sighed, then wrapped her arms around him. She knew he was trying, even though his efforts were not never enough.

"Um … Derrick normally comes along; do you think it would be too awkward?"

"Nah." Edward laughed.

Bella smiled and smacked his chest. "You're so mean." She turned to leave but turned back into the doorway. "You know I love you, right?"

Edward nodded. "I know; you just want to protect what's yours. I get it. I think I'd do the same if I thought you were a danger to them. Come here," he said, motioning her back in the room. He shut the door behind her. "Listen, I haven't said anything yet, but Jasper's working with the CIA trying to get Aro on a bunch of stuff I had no clue about. If I help them, I'll get a free and clear. Nothing I've done in the past will matter. The Feds will be off our backs for a while. I'm meeting with Mike tonight to work out the deets then we'll leave for our trip in the morning." He kissed her lips.

"So if you are cleared, does that mean we can leave the business all together?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I can make things easier on us. I've been slowly letting go of things. Making things more legit. Emmett's got a plan for us to appear more up and up. Don't worry, we'll be all right."

The meeting with Mike was simple. Edward would provide a list of names he thought might be associated with Aro, and send in a few spies like he had with Jasper, in exchange for being completely cleared of all charges past and present. His rap sheet would look he was Mother Teresa, as would his son and anyone else that worked directly under Edward's leadership. He was finished by two AM and headed back home to his family.

Edward slipped into the warm sheets behind his wife. He reached out for her, but his hand touched an overly hairy arm. "What the fuck!" he mumbled. "I'm so tired of this." He flipped the bedside light on and saw Seth cuddled up with Bella. Edward smacked his son. "Hey, man child. What the hell are you doing sleeping with your mommy?" Bella sighed and rolled over, not waking.

Seth groggily sat up and faced his father. "She was crying. You weren't here."

"So you decided to take my place? That's fucking sick."

Seth rolled his eyes. "For you to go there is fucking sick. I came in to say goodnight, she was crying, she grabbed me and wouldn't let go. I fell asleep, nothing weird happened." Seth stood up from the bed then turned to his father with a smile. "You're a bastard, you know that."

Edward smiled. "Yeah, I know. You'll get it one day."

"No, I don't think I'd ever accuse my son of doing something immoral with my wife."

"So they'll be a wife?" Edward asked then winked.

"Yeah, and a husband. I'm just lucky like that." Seth winked back at his stunned father then left the room chuckling.

Edward turned toward the giggling behind him. "You should see your face. That was absolutely priceless."

"What the fuck was that? A wife and a husband, is he off his rocker?" Edward asked his wife.

"No, he's in love with two people. He told me all about it tonight." She slapped his arm. "I can't believe you'd get jealous that our son was in our bed. He's right, you are a bastard."

"I never claimed not to be. I just don't think a sixteen year old boy needs to be sleeping, cuddled up with his mommy."

"He can cuddle with me any damn time he wants. He'll never be too old. Now shut up and cuddle with me. I'm cold now." Edward rolled his eyes but did as his wife requested.

"DaaaaaDaaaaa." Edward groaned and looked over to the clock. It was only four-thirty. "DaaaaDaaaa." His daughter wailed again. Edward stumbled down the hall and into her bedroom.

"What's wrong, bug?" he asked as he scooped her up in his arms, wiping her tear-streaked face as he rocked and bounced her. "Ugh," he groaned as he realized his daughter's problem. "Shit, you shit everywhere! Bella! Bella, help me!"

Bella couldn't contain her laughter. "Oh … my … God … that is the best thing I've seen and heard all night!"

"Shut the hell up, woman, and help me. If you don't, I'm going to barf all over her!" Bella tried to contain herself but every time she would, she'd start laughing again as she replayed the scene she'd walked in on: Edward holding Desi as far away from him as possible as he looked down at his poop-covered bare chest.

"Come here, my darling daughter. You're such a good little girl. Yes, you are. Pooping on Dada like that," Bella cooed to Desi.

"Not funny, Bella," Edward growled. Bella looked over at him and lost it again at the sight of him trying to clean himself with baby wipes. Edward started to laugh. "I swear to God I will beat your ass if you don't stop." This only made Bella laugh harder. Edward joined in with her. "I really hate you right now," he said between giggles.

"Oh, babe, let's just get in the shower. You're making a huge mess." Edward nodded and followed Bella into Desi's en-suite bathroom. Bella pulled hers and her daughter's clothes off then climbed into the shower behind Edward with the baby in her arms.

"Hold her out, and I'll hose her off."

Bella did as instructed. "Remember the first time this happened with Seth and we both threw up on him?"

"Yeah, you cried for a week." They both laughed at the memory. Edward squirted some body wash on Desi then hosed her off with the detachable shower-head.

Sobering up Bella said, "I'm really sorry about what I said this morning. You're a good dad; I'd never take the kids away from you."

Edward smiled sadly. "I'll do a better job at protecting them. You were right, I don't take it serious enough. I need to look out for Seth more. Just promise me you'll never threaten to leave me again. I don't think my heart can handle it. I need you like I need food." He winked.

"I guess you need me a lot since you never stop eating." She snorted.

"Exactly."

"Is that everything?" Edward asked Bella.

"Yes," she confirmed. They'd pack up their SUV, and much to Edward's protest, the storage box Bella had mounted onto the roof.

"Good let's load up!" Edward clapped his hands together then smacked his wife's ass. They all loaded in then took off. "You sure this is a good idea?" Edward whispered to Bella. He looked into the review so she'd understand his meaning. Bella looked back as well and could see Seth sitting between Heather and Derrick. Derrick leaned forward resting his head on the seat in front of him while he talked to the pair. Edward wasn't sure if Derrick was playing the role of best friend or if Seth was serious about being in a three-way relationship with both people.

"It's fine, Edward. It's not like they'll be getting it on in the backseat." Edward gave Bella a look then she amended her statement. "He's not you. Plus, it would take a bit more maneuvering for three of them."

Edward gagged then scowled at his laughing wife. "Bitch"

"Your bitch."

"That you are, cupcake." He winked.

"I think maybe you should see a doctor about your eye." Bella snickered.

Edward looked in the rear-view mirror. "What's wrong with it?"

"It winks too much."

"Ha ha, funny. You know you love it." He winked exaggeratedly.

Bella snorted. "You're ridiculous." They both laughed. Edward reached over and took her hand squeezing it quickly.

"So, other than our week at Disney, what would you like to do?" he asked.

Bella adjusted in her seat and turned towards him. "I don't really know. I've never been in the south. I know it's going to be hot, but I don't know what else to expect."

"I've never been down here either, but I would like to take you out on a date."

Bella smiled. "Really? I'd love that. You know what I miss from our early years?"

"What's that?" Edward asked his wife as he checked his blind spot to merge into the oncoming traffic of the interstate.

"When we'd drop Seth off at your dad's and go clubbing with Emmett and Ben."

"So you want to go clubbing?" He smiled running his hand over her belly.

She looked down at his hand. "What are you saying? I'm not hot enough to go clubbing?"

"No. I love you like this. You know what it does to me. I just don't want you to overdo it or be uncomfortable around the drinking and smoking."

"You smoke and drink; I don't see why it matters. We don't have to stay long. I just want to go dancing and have a bit of fun with you, alone for once."

Edward sensed Bella's distress. "I'd love that, babe. I'm sure Mom won't mind watching the kids." He kissed her hand.

The drive was quiet for a while as everyone slept. Edward popped in his bluetooth and dialed Ben's number.

"Yo, boss. How's the drive?" Ben answered cheerfully.

"Not bad, everyone's asleep."

"D behavin'?"

Edward looked in the rearview to see Derrick asleep on Seth's shoulder and Seth's head resting on Derrick's with his arm wrapped around Heather. "Yeah, he's behaving. Have you talked to him recently?"

"Yeah. He talked to me a bit after Seth told him about his feelings for Heather," Ben admitted.

"Do you think it's weird that he has feelings for both D and her?"

"Weird? No. Different, yes. I'm pretty open minded about all this. I just want him happy, and if what makes him happy is to be in a relationship with Seth and Heather then I'm okay with that."

"They won't make it in our world."

"Who says they have to stay here, Edward. Just because our fathers forced this on us, doesn't mean that we have to do the same. I know the boys have both pledged to the cause, but you're the boss. If you give them an out you do. You run the fucking show. Last time I checked, we weren't run by a rule book."

"That easy then? Just give them an out?"

"That's the way I see it. I know our wives would be happier."

"I'll consider it. Did you have Jasper tagged?" Edward asked getting back to business.

"Yep. Got Oz hanging with him."

"Oz? I thought he was on the art?"

Ben laughed. "Yeah, he is. Check this, Aro wants Jasper to steal a piece for him from the Museum of Contemporary Art."

"What the fuck for? He furnishing his damned house?" Edward asked with a bit of humor in his tone.

"That's what I said. Jazz says it's part of a collection he's got. I have no clue, but whatever it is, it's worth a couple of rock." Ben laughed.

"No shit?" Edward asked surprised. He knew art was expensive, it was one of the reasons he had Oz training with the best art thief he knew, but it still blew his mind that a piece of canvas could be worth millions.

"Yeah, he's going for it tomorrow."

"Jazz know we got Oz on 'em?"

"Probably, but he's not said." Ben yelled at someone then huffed and said, "I gotta go, Jacob's here."

"What's he want?"

"He caught one of Oz's boys down on fifteen. He wants to know what to do with him. I swear these damn kids keep getting dumber."

"Text me if anything happens."

"You got it." As Ben was ending the call, Edward could hear him yelling at the kid. He couldn't help but chuckle. He pulled off his bluetooth and set it in the middle console. He noticed Bella watching him.

"No work. You promised," she whispered, her voice cracking with sleep.

Edward smiled crookedly. He picked her hand up and placed a kiss then a nip to the back. "Just checking in was all. I hate not knowing. I'm worried about Jazz." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Me too. Alice says he's hardly ever home and all her check-in's with the FBI have stopped. She says they're now in deep cover. What if Aro comes after you again?"

"Jazz says he wants Dad. Not that he won't use me to get to my father, but Dad's planning on going willingly to have a chat with Aro. The man is sick, I don't think he can inflicted much damage to Carl. I mean Dad may be old but the man works out more than I do. He could totally take Aro, if it was one on one."

"He may be sick, but he has people working for him that aren't," Bella pointed out.

"True, but Aro wants to see Dad alone. Aro has never believed that Mom and Alice were dead."

"Oh, so this is all over wanting your mom?" Bella asked.

"Yes, and for whatever reason the bastard thinks that Alice is his daughter. I know a while back a woman gave birth to twins with different fathers, but Alice and I were tested when we were babies. We are Cullens. Aro just can't accept that."

"Are you worried something will happen while we're gone?"

"Some, but I don't think it will."

"I hope not. I hope they catch Aro before anything bad happens. Wouldn't it be great if your mom could come home?"

Edward smiled. "Yeah, that would be great." They fell into silence until the stopped for fuel.

"Seth, pump will ya, I've gotta piss."

"Do you think your dad cares that I came along?" Heather asked Seth.

"No. If he didn't want you to come, he would have said no. My dad doesn't care. Derrick is always along, and sometimes, the twins bring a friend. It's really not a big deal."

"Derrick's different though."

"How so?" Seth asked, though he knew why Derrick was offset or at least he had been, to his father, for a few months now.

"Derrick has been your friend since childhood, I'm your girlfriend. Plus, the situation isn't exactly normal," Heather said with a scrunched nose.

Seth chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "You said you were okay with our situation. Are you having a change of heart?"

"No. I like Derrick. I just mean for parents."

"Oh, yeah, it's hard on him. He doesn't want our difference to hurt us … you know 'cause back home, it's not cool. Let's just be on vacation. Okay?"

Heather smiled then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Can I kiss him?"

Seth chuckled. He pushed her back some and looked into her blue eyes. "Me first." He bent down and captured her lips with his. He was about to deepen the kiss when a throat cleared. He turned to see his father smiling.

"Why don't you two go in and grab a snack." They nodded and started to walk off hand in hand. When Edward yelled, "And take a piss. I ain't stopping again." Seth flicked his hand in the air without turning around so his father would know he heard him.

"You're dad's funny."

"Yeah, he's a regular comedian. What snack do you want?"

"I'm not sure. I'll look after I use the bathroom."

"Good idea," Seth agreed as he followed after her. "D?" Seth said as he entered the men's restroom.

"Yeah?" Derrick answered from the stall.

"Did you fall in?" Seth laughed as he pulled down his zipper at the urinal.

"No," Derrick snapped.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What are you doing in there?" Seth asked. He fixed his pants back and walked over to the stall Derrick occupied. Seth could see through the crack that Derrick was just standing there. He knocked on the door. "What's wrong?"

Derrick huffed. "Nothing."

"Are you crying?" Seth asked concerned.

"No."

"Der, come on wh ..." Seth stopped speaking when he heard a gut wrenching scream. Derrick swung open the door, and the boys bolted from the bathroom. The scream rang out again from the women's bathroom.

"No! Please!" Heather said. Seth and Derrick stormed into the bathroom without another thought. Two huge men stood looming over the frightened girl.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Seth shouted.

"None of your business, boy, now get out before you get hurt," one of the men said with a sneer.

Seth pulled out his gun. "No, you get out before you get hurt!"

"Put your little water gun away, boy. We saw her first!"

Seth looked at the men puzzled for a moment before he realized they were high. He turned to Derrick. "Go get Dad."

"But ..."

"Go!"

Derrick turned and ran out of the room. "Look, just let her go. She's my girlfriend," Seth said, still not lowering his gun.

"Girlfriend, huh. Does she give good head? I bet a pretty little mouth like hers, could suck my cock good and hard," the smaller of the two men said. He moved to touch Heather's face and she whimpered.

Seth tensed. "Don't talk about her, you piece of shit!" He swung out and hit the man in the head with the butt of his gun. He staggered, but he didn't go down. The other man turned on Seth and grabbed him holding him tightly. Seth started to panic. He wanted to help Heather, but his fear was incapacitating him. He should have listened to Emmett when his uncle had begged him to talk about what had happened the day before, but he didn't and the memory of being kidnapped was too fresh.

Edward burst through the doors right as Seth passed out. "What the fuck is going on?" Edward said. The manager of the store followed him into the bathroom.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man holding Seth's gun asked.

"I'm his fucking father. Let go of him now!" he roared.

"I'm calling the cops," the manger said as he slinked out of the room.

"Come on, let's get out of here. That pussy isn't worth our time," the guy holding Seth said as he pushed the boy into his father's arms and ran out of the room. The guy with the gun dropped it and followed after his friend.

"Seth," Edward said, tapping his face a little, trying to rouse him. "Come on, buddy, wake up."

"The police are on their way. Are they okay?" the manager asked.

"Fine, I'm not sticking around. Come, Heather. You all right?"

She nodded. "Yes. I think so."

"Good. Let's go." They walked out to the car as the manager followed behind them trying to convince them not to leave yet. Edward knew he couldn't stay. He didn't want any trouble with the law.

"What happened?" Bella said as she climbed in the back with Seth. Derrick took the passenger's seat. Edward took off as soon as the last door shut.

"They came out of nowhere. As soon as I shut the bathroom door they barged in," Heather cried into Bella's neck.

"Shh … sweetie, you're okay now. Did they hurt you?"

"No, just scared me. The one with the gun tried to kiss me, but Seth barged in before he could."

"Ohh," Seth moaned. He sat straight up "Heather."

"I'm here," she said, grabbing his hand. He pulled her into his lap and held her close. "I'm so sorry. So sorry."

Heather ran her hand through his hair. "It's not your fault. I'm okay. Your dad saved us." She placed a soft kiss to his lips, to reassure him.

Edward looked over to Derrick seeing him watching the pair closely.

"You okay?" Edward asked him softly.

"Yeah, Boss. I'm okay," Derrick said turning around in the seat.

Edward nodded. "You did the right thing."

Derrick ignored the comment and asked. "Why did he pass out? Did they hurt him?"

"I'm not sure. I think it was stress. The guy wasn't holding him that tight."

"The kidnapping?" Derrick whispered. Edward nodded. "I saw those guys grab him. I tried to call you, but I couldn't get through." Derrick wiped a tear from his eye. He was trying to stay strong, but he wasn't doing well. Edward reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"Everything's okay. Don't beat yourself up." Derrick nodded then turned his gaze out the window.

_Later that night at the Hotel. _

"You okay?" Derrick asked Seth as they got ready for bed.

Seth nodded as he took off his shirt. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Derrick's eyes focused on a fist size bruise on Seth's abdomen. "Is that from those men?"

"Huh?" Seth looked down. "Oh, yeah, I guess so. I doesn't hurt."

Derrick walked over to him to see the bruise better. "I think you should show your dad. It looks pretty bad." Derrick ran his ringer softly over the mark, Seth hissed. "Yeah. I'm getting your dad."

"No, Der. It's fine really," Seth insisted.

"No. It's not fine."

"Please. I just want to go to bed. If it hurts tomorrow, I'll show him. Promise." Derrick studied Seth's face for a few minutes before agreeing.

Embry and Carter came in and jumped up on the bed. "Stop, it's time to go to sleep," Seth said annoyed.

"Oh, come on. This is the first time Mom and Dad have let us get a room without adults. Let's have some fun. We can watch bad movies," Carter tried.

"Watch whatever you want. I'm going to sleep," Seth mumbled climbing into the bed.

"I got it!" Embry exclaimed as someone knocked on their door. "Hey, Dad!"

"Just making sure you guys are okay. I don't want any of you leaving this room. If you need something then you call me first. Understand?" The boys all nodded. "And I'm trusting you two, so don't disappoint me."

"Don't worry, sir," Derrick told Edward.

"Night, Dad," Seth said.

Edward nodded. "Night, Love you guys."

"Love you," his sons parroted.

Derrick turned the lights out, and the twins settled in to watch SpongeBob. "Thought you were going to watch a dirty movie?" Seth laughed.

"Shut up," Embry grumbled. Derrick and Seth both laughed then settled down in their bed.

"This is kind of weird," Derrick said as he lay facing Seth. Their fingers twined together.

"A little." Seth took a deep breath. "It's not your fault you know."

"What?"

"Me being kidnapped. Dad told me."

Derrick turned to check on the twins then turned back to Seth with tears in his eyes. "If anything would have hap …"

"Shh … nothing happened. Dad's getting more protection for all of us, you included. It won't happen again."

"I hope not. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Seth said. He leaned forward and kissed Derrick.

Derrick pulled back, then looked over his shoulder. Seth chuckled. "It's alright, they know. Although, I don't want a make-out session or anything in front of them. Hey, where's your phone?"

"Here, why?"

"I wanna check on Heather," Seth said with a wink.

"Hello?" she answered on the first ring.

"Come over," Seth said smiling.

"But ..."

"No buts, come over."

Heather sighed. "Okay."

"Stay on the phone," Seth told her. He could hear her moving around then a tap to the door. Derrick let her in.

"Ahh, Dad's going to be pissed," Carter said.

"Shut up, and don't say a word, or I'll smash your DSIs," Seth threatened.

"Fine," the twins grumbled.

"Get in the middle, babe." The boys moved over and let Heather snuggle in. They each wrapped an arm around her then kissed her cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking at Seth.

"I'm good. Just didn't want you in that room all alone." He pecked her lips.

"Do your parents know … you know about us?" she motioned to the boys and herself.

"Mom does. Why? did they say anything to you?"

Heather shook her head. "No, I just wondered. Sometimes I feel like it's wrong, then other times it just feel right. Is that weird?"

Derrick answered. "No, it's not weird. I feel that way sometimes, but when we're together … like right now, I just feel complete." Derrick kissed her. He brought his hand to her face and deepened the kiss. He pulled back, smiled, and pecked her on the forehead. The trio feel asleep wrapped in each others embrace.

Super special thanks to my beta's TDS88 and itsange.

Find me on Facebook at Rebekah Swan and on Twitter BaSwan79

Leave me a review because I'm super iffy on this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella woke early the next morning and decided to check on the kids before Edward awoke. She had a feeling in her gut Seth and Derrick had either snuck out of their room or had Heather come into theirs. Knowing that the latter was the most likely scenario, she chose to head to the boy's room first. She slipped the key-card into the lock and quietly opened the door; everyone was still sleeping. She walked quietly to the bed that held the three young sweethearts and sighed. _They look so sweet, _she thought. Heather's head rested on Derrick's chest, while Seth's arm wrapped around her, and all three of their hands laid on top of each others. She almost hated to wake them, but knew she had to because her husband wouldn't be so forgiving for the rule breaking.

Bella leaned down close to them and whispered, "Heather." She tapped her shoulder lightly. Heather jerked awake sitting straight up.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm so sorry!" she whispered in a loud panic.

Seth rubbed his eyes and sat up. He ran his hands up and down Heather's arms soothing her. "Mom, it's my fault. Don't be mad at her, okay."

Bella smiled reassuringly. "I'm not upset. I just think it would be best for everyone to be in their own rooms when your father wakes."

"She's right, Heather. We'll see you in a couple of hours." He kissed her cheek then flopped back onto the bed. Derrick didn't stir once during the whole conversation.

Once Bella had Heather safely back to her room, she slipped back into her own. She fixed Desi a quick bottle, changed her, then climbed back into bed beside her husband.

"Little shits changed rooms didn't they," Edward said in a sleep-ladened voice.

Bella giggled. "Yeah, I made them go back. I think Heather was probably just afraid. It will be easier when we get to your mom's. Please don't get angry with them."

"Yeah, okay," he mumbled as he pulled his wife into his arms and snuggled down with his face pressed into her neck. "This is the first time in forever that I've slept freely. I think I could get used to this." He threw his leg over her thigh and put his hand over her belly. "He sleeping?"

"Yeah, I think so." Bella was quiet for a long while before she asked, "Do you think after you're cleared, with the Feds we will be able to relax more?"

"I doubt it. As much as I'd like to say 'I quit' I can't ever do that, Bella. They are so many different people that rely on me. Not the illegal stuff, I'm talking about the mom and pop stores. I'm their security. If I up and quit, then some other schmuck would come through and try to take over my turf; they may not be as … understanding as me. People could lose their lives. I don't want that. I don't want drugs all over our hood. I pay big money to keep it off my streets."

"I thought drug money was a big part of your business?"

"A part, not big, and not in our neighborhood. No one deals there. I try to make as much of my business, as possible at least look legit. Like the security. We just started a security company. The money that's collected from the shops is directed through _Cullen Securities_. Then you have my bars and restaurants. I honestly try to keep things as legit as possible. More than my father ever did. Not everything can be, of course, but I do my damn fucking best to make things safer for you and the kids. I know I don't act like I do most of the time, but I do." Edward finished with a kiss to Bella's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," she said softly squeezing his hand.

"Forget about it. I was acting like a douche. I should've just told you straight up. Let's get up and on the road."

"Can we talk?" Jacob asked Ben.

Ben grabbed the arm of the boy Jacob had brought him to forced him towards Felix. "Yeah, man. What's up?"

Jacob shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "My dad was asked to look for some FBI chick. I don't know all the facts, but I think Edward knows what happened to her. I'm not trying to get anyone in trouble here, but I don't want my dad getting hurt. He may act, hell even look, big and bad, but he's still my father and I gotta look out for him."

"What chick?" Ben asked.

"Jessica … something I can't remember."

"Alice's sister, Jessica?" Ben asked with surprised confusion.

"Maybe, like I said, I don't remember the last name. Do you know if Edward had her iced?" Jacob asked.

Ben thought for a moment, but he honestly couldn't recall Edward even mentioning her other than she was Alice's sister and super flirtatious. "Nah, I would have known. He's not iced anyone, or ordered it. Sorry." Ben shrugged.

Jacob had known Ben since they were kids and could tell when he was lying. He believed Ben. He knew it was possible that Edward didn't tell Ben, he'd obviously never told Ben that Alice was his sister. He thanked Ben for his help and left.

Ben went about his day as normal, not thinking anything of his interaction with Jacob. He entered Edward's office and had a seat. He didn't normally work from there, even if Edward was away, but since his boss was going to be gone for a whole week, he had no choice. He opened up the safe located behind the bookshelf and deposited the money from his pickups earlier that morning. He then took a seat behind Edward's desk just as a knock sounded at the door. "Yeah!" he called loudly.

"Hey," Jasper said as he entered and had a seat.

Seeing Jasper jogged his memory of the earlier conversation. "Jacob came by earlier looking for Alice's sister, Jessica. Is she missing?" Ben questioned.

"Uh, not really. I mean, she left to head home, right before I came back from my out of town gig and never showed up. Alice called around looking for her but couldn't get any solids. It's typical Jess though; the girl is super flirty and always looking for dick. Maybe Jacob hooked up with her," Jasper said in an attempt to through Ben off the trail.

"Nah, he said his dad was looking for her. Who knows if she's a whore; maybe ol' Charlie's wanting to get his dick wet, but Jake says she's FBI," Ben added careful watching Jasper's reaction.

Jasper laughed. "Uh, no. That girl is entirely too stupid to be in the FBI or anything other than a strip club. So, I assume Oz told you about my heist." He changed the subject, hoping Ben would take bait.

Ben laughed and shook his head. "Damn, son. You don't miss a thing, do ya?"

"It's not hard to miss a green-headed kid following ten steps behind you all day."

"Seriously? Damn kid! Damn it!" Ben grumbled hitting the desk.

"Yeah, he'll learn. I don't think he should use this weekend as his first grab though. This is going to be tough for even the most seasoned pro. The only way I'm getting in, are my connections. I know a guy at the gallery. Oz wouldn't have a chance in hell getting that painting or any others. You should have Ed call him off," Jasper suggested.

"I'll talk to him. Is this your faith statement to Aro?" Ben asked.

"No, I have to bring him Carl. Carl's actually going to go along with the whole thing. It should be pretty simple."

"I bet Carl wants to put a few caps in that fucker. I don't know what I'd do if I had a face to face with the dude that almost raped my wife."

Jasper looked a little taken aback. He knew that Carl hated Aro for that reason, but it never crossed his mind that he'd want the meeting to take Aro out. He couldn't let that happen; it would ruin everything. He'd have to be sure and talk with Carl before he took him to the meeting. "Hell, yeah. I'd do the same. I'll let you know how the heist goes this weekend. I might not be by much more; I've got to stay pretty close to Aro this week." Jasper stood and stretched out his body before fist bumping Ben and heading out.

"This is your mom's house?" Carter asked his father. They were sitting at the address he'd been given, but Edward couldn't believe what he was seeing. The house was a small one story stucco house. It looked old, warn, and extremely run down. He was getting more pissed by the minute.

"I can't fucking believe this is where my dad chose to move them!" Edward said angrily.

Bella put her hand on his arm. "Maybe we have the wrong place." Edward clenched his fists around the gear shift and started to reverse the car out of the drive when the front door of the house opened.

He stopped and stared at the women standing on the porch. "No. That's her." Edward's voice was an angered monotone.

Elizabeth smiled and waved them to come on. They all began to slowly climb out of the vehicle.

"Is this seriously where you've been all these years? Why in the fuck did you let Dad put you in this dump?" Edward asked his mother angrily.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her son and brushed a wisp of copper hair out of her face. "Watch your mouth, and give your mother a hug, you ornery devil." She laughed. Edward's anger vanished and he jogged over to the fence that encased her yard, hopped over it and ran to her. He swooped her up into his arms and spun her around a few times before returning her to her feet.

"Let me look at you," she said as she held his face in her hands. "Just as handsome as always, and built just like your father. I've missed you so …" Her voice cracked as tears overwhelmed her.

Edward's eyes burned as well. "I've missed you too, Mommy," he whispered in her ear. She let out a sob as he kissed her cheek then held her close in a firm embrace. Bella and the children walked slowly over to join the reunion.

Elizabeth noticed them and pulled back from her son, though she didn't release him. "You must be Bella. Oh, she's more beautiful than any picture." She hugged Bella tightly. "And you must be Carter and Embry," she said, getting the twins correct; a feat most couldn't do. "Seth, oh my, don't you look like your Uncle Emmett." She giggled as she finally released Edward's hand. Seth gave her a crooked smile and hugged her tight.

"Thanks, Gran." He kissed her cheek.

Elizabeth patted his cheek then moved on to Desi. "Desiree, oh little Desi, you are gorgeous. May I hold her?" she asked, looking back at her son and daughter-in-law.

"Of course, you don't have to ask," Bella answered. Elizabeth took Desi from Heather's arms hugging and kissing the tiny girl. "Now, introduce me to your friends."

Seth cleared his throat. He glanced quickly at his parents, his father gave him a stern look, he nodded a bit then said, "Gran, this is Heather and Derrick."

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you both. Let's all go in it's hotter than a witches tit out here." Edward choked a laugh. Bella patted him on the back as they all laughed. "I can't believe you thought your father would put me in a dump like this, Eddie." Elizabeth sighed. She switched the baby on her hip, then walked to a door in the hallway of the barely furnished house. She flipped on a light then continued down a set of stairs. "These stairs lead underground to the house. I normally just walk through the yard but this is faster, and there's not as much brush to get through." They walked through an extra long hallway until they came to another set of steps that led to another door. Only this one opened to a huge copiously furnished home. "When you go back to get your car, you can pull into the garage then drive straight back to the house," Elizabeth told Edward as she pushed his jaw closed.

"Wow, this is gorgeous, Liz. Isn't it, Edward," Bella said jabbing her husband lightly.

"Oh, yeah. Mom, this is beautiful."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you. Ali helped decorate most of it. We remodeled everything about four years ago. She has quite the eye. Here's the bathroom. I'm sure you need that after your drive. I'll start on some lunch. Eddie, why don't you go get the car, so we can get you all to your rooms and get you settled." Edward nodded. She handed him a garage opener then he left out the door they'd just entered.

As soon as he had signal, Edward called Jasper to check in on the Aro situation.

"Whitlock," Jasper responded. Edward knew that all was clear for him to speak candidly since he used his real last name.

"Give me the deets," Edward said as he jumped into his SUV and started it up.

"Not much, man. I thought Ben might be on to me being FBI. Jake had asked him about Alice's sister. I think Jake knows what's up but getting a feel for what Ben knows."

"Why was Jake looking for Jessica?"

"I guess someone has Charlie out looking for her."

"Shit. Not good, man, not good."

Jasper sighed loudly. "Ed, I don't know what you're thinking, but you know you can't hurt Bella's dad. I mean, I've only known her for a little while, but her dad and brother are pretty important to her."

"I know that. I wasn't even thinking that. Listen, Charlie and I are cool. He likes to lead Bella to think we're not, but we are. He and Jake have helped me out of some pretty sticky situations. Although, Jake would love to put my ass in jail." Edward chuckled.

"So you think I should let Charlie in on what's going on?" Jasper asked.

"Nah, I'll take care of it. What did Jake want to know from Ben?"

"Just if you had Jessica iced. Ben told him no. I think I've got him off of it, as long as you talk to Jake and Charlie. I don't think it will be a problem," Jasper concluded.

"Okay. So what about the heist?" Edward asked as he put his car in park in front of his mother's expansive house.

"I'm meeting with Ash in twenty. I'll let you know after that."

"Sounds good. Later."

Jasper hung up his phone then looked over at his wife. "Are you all right?" he asked. She looked more pale than normal.

"Um … I've been kind of sick," Alice admitted.

Jasper put down the blueprints he'd been studying and looked at Alice more intently. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how they say things come in threes?"

"No."

"Yeah, they say that about pregnancies. Bella and Esme are both expecting and now … me," Alice almost whispered the last part. Jasper didn't say anything as he stared at her. His mind was flying trying to think of how it was even possible. Hadn't the doctors told her she couldn't have kids? They definitely weren't trying. He'd been gone so much that he'd barely seen her; he couldn't comprehend how it could be a possibility. He trusted her completely, but he couldn't wrap his brain around the thought of being a father. "Say something please," Alice begged.

"You're off this case. You're going home." Alice started to interrupt, but Jasper put his fingers on her lips. "No, Allison, you are going home. I will not have my wife and child in constant jeopardy."

"Jazz, I can't leave, it will look too suspicious. Edward isn't sending Bella and the kids away, and neither is Emmett. I'll be fine. I could always go stay with Daddy ..."

"No!" Jasper said harshly. Alice looked taken aback. Jasper softened his voice. "No, baby. You can't stay with Carl. Aro wants him, and he wants you. If you go anywhere near him, he'll know it's you."

"Is that why you've been having me stay close to _Isabella's_?" Alice questioned.

"One reason. Two, I don't need you to get any more involved. Not from a partner standpoint and definitely not as my wife. Just stay safe. Don't do anything stupid or careless. This baby is a miracle. I don't want to lose either of you." He kissed her soundly pouring out all his love, trying to prove to her that he meant his words.

"I love you, Jazz."

"Oh, baby. I love you too, so much." He kissed her lips softly then sat back and smiled.

"You're happy, right?" she questioned.

"Shocked, but ecstatic! I just hope I can concentrate on this heist." Jasper shook his head and looked back on his blueprints.

"I thought the owner was in on it?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, he is, but Aro's guys don't know that. Ash is actually a really good con man. He's duplicated most of the major art works, the gallery is showing; that's what we'll be stealing. Aro won't know the difference. A trained eye has a hard time telling Ash's work from the real deal."

"So it shouldn't be hard for you to fool Aro's guys, right?" Alice asked as she stroked her husband's back.

He didn't respond as he was interrupted by a knock on their door. As habit, he drew his gun and checked the peep hole. Once he saw that Ash was alone, he opened the door."

"I feel properly welcomed, mate," Ash said with a grin as he directed his eyes to Jasper's gun.

Jasper chuckled and put his piece away. "Can't ever be too careful. Alice, this is Trevor Ashford, but everyone knows him as Ash. Ash, my wife, Alice."

Ash took Alice's proffered hand and kissed the back of it. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady," he said, with a wink, in his slight Australian accent.

Alice laughed loudly. "Oh, you are a piece of work. No wonder you're so good at what you do."

"We aim to please, Mrs. Alice. Shall we get down to business, Jazz?" Alice giggled as Jasper rolled his eyes at his new accomplice.

The FBI had been looking for Trevor Ashford for over ten years. He started out with small cons stealing from the occasional jewelry store, or home. Then he moved on to art. He'd always had a love for art. Painting relaxed him, and it wasn't long before he realized that he was actually quite good at replicating. He studied everything he needed to know in a class on restoration at the local community college, and with the help of his mentor Brady Warren; who at one point was the world's best thief until he was gunned down in downtown Chicago. He taught Ash everything there was to know, the most important of his lessons was to never get caught, and he'd succeeded … so far.

Jasper and Ash poured over the specifics of the heist and the ins and out of the building. Security would be light, so they didn't foresee having any difficulties procuring the painting.

"So, since I'm working with the FBI does that mean I can get a clean ride from now on?" Ash asked.

"If it was up to me, I'd give you whatever you want, but the FBI has no clue of your involvement, and if you want it to stay that way, you'll stick to the plan," Jasper warned.

Ash held his hands up in surrender. "No worries, mate."

"I think we've covered everything. I guess it's time to put this plan into action," Jasper said as he stood and stretched. They'd been working for at least six hours on every possible scenario they could think of, and he was beyond exhausted. Ash left quickly, and Jasper climbed into bed behind his sleeping wife. He kissed her bare shoulder, moving her copper hair aside to kiss her neck.

"Oh, Jazzy," Alice moaned.

"You want me, sugar?" he breathed in her ear.

"So much. I've missed you so fucking much, baby," Alice said as she pushed her ass into his erection.

Jasper moaned then pulled her to lie on her back. "I want to watch you. I want to see how much you love me," he whispered as he kissed down her body. "You look so sexy in my shirt. I can't wait to see you stretch it out as our baby grows inside you."

"Oh, J, touch me," Alice moaned and wiggled against him.

"I am, sugar. Tell me what you want, anything. I'll give you anything," he purred as he trailed feather light kisses down her sternum to her belly.

"Your mouth. I want you mouth on my pussy. Please, baby. Please." Alice pushed his head trying to get him to move faster.

He chuckled. "Needy little thang aren't ya?" He brought out his Texan draw knowing what it did to her.

"Fuck, Jasper!" Alice screamed as he latched onto her clit. "So good, baby. Your mouth is so good." She bucked her hips into him wildly.

"Mmmm, sugar. You have the finest tasting pussy in the world; we should bottle your flavor."

"Shut the fuck up and eat me, damn it!" she growled, shoving his head back in to her aching center.

Jasper chuckled but continued to bring her to climax. With a whimper and a string of curse words Jasper couldn't quite understand, Alice gripped his hair hard, as she bucked her hips into his mouth. "Fuckin' A, baby. That was amazing," she sighed as she came down from her high.

"I'll say. I think I have a bald spot now." He rubbed the spot on his head where her grip had been.

"Sorry," she mumbled sleepily as she yawned.

"Hey, none of that, young lady. I'm not finished with you." Jasper wasted no more time as he entered her in one long, hard, smooth thrust. Alice gasped then moaned, as he set a fast pace moving in and out of her. Their bodies were close and their words muffled by the feverish wet kisses they gave each other as they worked to bring each other to completion.

"Coming!" Jasper forced out in a strained voice, as he spilled inside his wife. They both lay quietly for some time until Jasper spoke. "Alice?"

"Yeah?" she replied groggily.

"If something happens …"

She cut him off. "No, don't talk like that."

"I have to, baby. There's no guarantee that everything will go smoothly Friday. I know we told everyone no guns, and I will check, but that doesn't mean that one of those guys Aro is sending with me won't bring one anyway. Things get tricky when you deal with so many unknowns."

"Please," she begged.

"I'm sorry. I have to. If I don't come back, I need you to go to my apartment in DC and get into the safe behind my bed and destroy everything. It's all the documents on you and your family."

"I thought those were all destroyed?"

"The copies were. I've always kept the originals," he admitted sheepishly.

Alice looked at him in shock. "You've known all this time? About me?"

"At first, no, but when you were so adamant about taking this case, I dug a little deeper and found out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted so badly for you to come to me with everything and then when you finally did, I felt like everything else was irrelevant. I'm sorry, sugar." He kissed her temple.

"I can't be mad. I hid my fair share. Just please come home."

"I'll do my best. I swear I will." They kissed softly for a few minutes before they both succumbed to sleep.

**AN: With all the recent story deletes on Fanfiction, I wanted to be sure everyone knew that I also have all of my stories on TWCS  . ?uid=13331 hopefully you can click on that link. If not head over to The Writer's Coffee Shop Library and search my pen name Bekki. **

** I wont be deleting any of my stories unless Fanfiction does it, so hopefully you'll still get to read my stories some where. **

**Twitter BaSwan79 and Facebook Rebekah Swan **

**Thanks! I hope you enjoy this story please let me know what you're thinking. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Carlisle, have you seen my make-up bag?" Esme called from their room.

Carlisle chuckled. "No. Have you looked under the sink? You know, where you always keep it?"

Esme huffed with annoyance. "Yes. I wouldn't be asking you where it was, if it was where I always keep it. I don't remember moving it. God, this pregnancy is causing me to lose my mind." Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her back to his chest. He kissed her neck then rested his chin on her shoulder looking at her face through the mirror in front of them.

"You look beautiful without the make-up," he told her.

Esme smiled. "Thank you. I don't want to put it on right now; I just needed something from the bag. It was right here this morning. Will you look?" Carlisle could deny her nothing. He crouched down on the floor and peered inside the cabinet. He moved bottles of product out of the way and searched for her make-up bag. He couldn't find it.

"It's not under here. I'll go look in the other bathrooms." He kissed her before continuing his search. Esme waddled to the living-room and sat down. She got so tired these days. She was only two weeks away from her scheduled cesarean. She was excited to meet her babies, but terrified.

"Found it!" Carlisle called cheerfully. He held it out to his wife with a smug smile.

"I know you're dying to tell me where you found it. Go head. What insane place did I leave the bag?"

"Under the kitchen sink." He laughed. Esme joined him.

"I hope this memory lapse doesn't carry on past pregnancy. I don't think I will survive two Cullen children if it does."

Carlisle kissed her cheek playfully then sat on the floor and rubbed his wife's feet. "You'll be fine. I promise. Cullen children aren't so bad. I mean look at Edward's kids. Sure, he was a bad egg, but his kids are good."

"Good? Edward forced Seth to work for him. Seth has been in tons of trouble, and I can't even count how many times the twins have been sent home for fighting. There's just no hope."

"Ez, I'm a Cullen, and I've never been in trouble. I don't work for my family."

Esme rolled her eyes at the half-truth. "You do so. Anytime Edward needs you, you're there. There's no telling what you could be implicated in because of him."

"Let's not start this. It's my day off, and I'd rather pamper you than argue." He kissed her toes then stood to his feet and held his hand out to his wife. "Why don't we go downstairs and relax in the pool? I turned the heat on, so it should be ready."

"Okay," she said, smiling.

Esme and Carlisle spent the day lounging in and by the pool, until it was time to prepare dinner for Emmett, Rosalie, and their children. Esme hadn't seen Rosalie in a few weeks, and she was beyond happy to have her friend, and sister-in-law, over to spend the evening with her.

"Carli, can you bring me some socks," Esme yelled as she gathered her ingredients for dinner. She couldn't be on her feet for long, but she wanted to cook for everyone.

"Here you go," Carlisle said with a smile, handing his wife her bright pink fussy house socks.

She kissed his lips softly and said, "Thank you, baby."

He kissed her again. "What can I help you with, my dear?" He nuzzled his face in her hair.

"You could scrub the potatoes for baking. I want to marinate the steaks, then you can grill them."

"Sounds good. What else are we having?" Carlisle asked as he grabbed the baking potatoes from the bin.

"Rose requested my pasta salad, and Emmett wanted a brownie pie. It will be quick and easy. It feels good to actually do something productive." Esme sighed, rubbing her belly.

"You are super productive, honey. You're growing my children," Carlisle chirped with a smile, rubbing Esme's belly.

Esme rolled her eyes at her husband. They went about their separate chores in companionable silences. Emmett, Rose, and their children arrived just as Esme was putting the final touches to their meal.

Esme and Rose hugged tightly. "I've missed you, Rosie!"

"I've missed you too, Ez. The shop isn't the same without you. I'm so lonely with you on maternity leave and Bella in Florida. Alice is great, but she can't compete with my girls." Rose sighed as she helped Esme carry the drinks out to the patio.

"How is everything with Alice?" Esme asked hesitantly.

Rose blew out a breath. "I'm not really sure. She said she's now in deep. She has no contact with anyone from the government. She actually seems more relaxed." Rose shrugged.

"I guess that's good. I wish this whole thing was over."

"You and me both, sister."

Dinner was full of laughter and family bonding. It had been a long time since they'd been together for no other reason than to visit. Carlisle loved the look on Esme's face as he told Rose all about the babies and her plans. Emmett was intrigued by his children's openness. He hadn't been home much, and to hear, his kids talk so animatedly about school and their friends, gave him hope that maybe he wasn't doing such a bad job as their father.

The evening was perfect. Everyone was stuffed from dinner and Jeremy was talking about the new girl he was seeing when his phone beeped with a text. He quickly glanced down then looked up at his father with fearful eyes.

"What?" Emmett said, his eyes wide with worry.

"He knows," Jeremy said, his voice laced with fear.

"Shit." Emmett jumped up followed quickly by Jeremy and headed for the door.

"What? What's going on?" Rose asked as she followed her husband and son.

Emmett stopped and turned to face her. He kissed her lips quickly then said, "It's business. I'll explain later. Have Carli give you a ride home. Stay; have fun. We'll take care of this and be back before you know it."

"Em," Rose said, reaching out to grab his arm as he turned to leave.

Emmett put his hand on hers. "Rosie, I have to go."

"What's this about? Please tell me."

"Jasper and Oz." With that Emmett left.

"Morning," Edward said as he sleepily made his way into the kitchen. His mom was busy cooking, so he planted a kiss to her cheek and had a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Morning, sweetheart. How'd you sleep?" Liz asked, sweetly.

"Great. That bed is really comfortable. I don't think I've slept so soundly in years." Edward stretched scratching his stomach.

Liz smiled. "It's not good for you to be under so much stress."

"It can't be helped, Ma."

"It could have been helped if your father would have listened to me," Liz grumbled.

"You can't change the past. Besides, if I hadn't grown up with Dad, I wouldn't have Bella, and without her, I wouldn't have my kids. I think it worked out perfectly?

Liz cupped her son's face. "You're a wonderful man."

Edward, for once in his life, blushed. "Thanks, Ma. That means a lot."

"It's true. Would you like bacon or sausage for your pancakes?" Liz asked.

"Bacon."

Edward sat and watched as his mother made Mickey Mouse pancakes. He chuckled, and though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was rather excited that his mother was fixing him pancakes in the shape of his favorite childhood cartoon character. It almost made up for what he missed as a young boy.

After breakfast, Edward and his family headed back to their rooms to dress for a day at Disney.

"What do you think we should do first?" Bella asked as she pulled her t-shirt over her head.

Edward was lying on the bed propped up on his elbows watching his wife. He chuckled when he read his wife's tee. 'I am not Buddha. Please do not rub.'

"Love the shirt," he laughed.

Bella looked down and smiled. "I thought it was appropriate and a clear warning to anyone who tries."

Edward stood and walked to her and rubbed her belly. "I don't count, Buddha," he whispered. She laughed and smacked him.

"Stop. You didn't answer my question," she reminded him.

"Oh, um. I don't know. This is my first time. I don't really know what they have."

"I think the older kids will get bored at the Magic Kingdom, but we have to go for the experience. Plus, Desi will love all the characters. We don't have to stay long." Bella shrugged.

"All right. We'll go there first then hit up one of the other ones. I think the twins would like Animal Kingdom." Edward pulled on his usual; artfully beat up jeans and graphic t-shirt. He rolled the sleeves up a few times, donned his shoes, and was ready to go. He joined the rest of his family in the foyer of his mother's home.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling. He hadn't felt so free in years.

"Yes!" they all cheered.

"Mom, did you ever take Alice to Disney?" Edward asked as they headed toward Disney.

Liz nodded. "Yes, we used to go all the time. We had season passes. You get a discount for being a Florida resident, so let me buy the tickets for you all."

"Sure, but you're using my money," Edward told her firmly. Liz smiled at her son as he looked back at her in the rearview mirror.

"Did your father ever do anything fun with you boys?" Liz asked.

Edward thought for a moment then said, "Yeah. He'd take us camping or fishing. We thought it was great fun, but then, when we got older, we realized he went to the cabin to do shady business. We still had a great and active childhood. He bought us a lot of shit to make up for not being around, and we had a nanny that was pretty awesome. Carli had the hots for her." Edward laughed at a memory.

"Was she young?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. She was right out of high school when Carli was like six. She stayed with us until I graduated. I thought of her like a mom," he said with a sigh.

"What happened to her?"

Edward adjusted in his seat and looked back to meet her eyes. "Oh," Liz whispered.

"It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't, Edward. We've talked about this. You were not responsible," Bella said.

"You knew her?" Liz asked Bella.

Bella nodded then turned in her seat to face her mother-in-law. "Yes. Safrina was my mom's sister. She's how I met Edward. I stayed the summer with them when I was fourteen. Then Edward and I started dating a year later. Anyway, Rina was teaching Edward to drive a manual—we'd just gotten married like six months prior—and they were hit by a drunk driver. It wasn't Edward's fault."

"If I hadn't been driving she would have lived," he mumbled. Bella slapped him.

"And most of the people in this car wouldn't exist, and I would have been stuck raising our son alone!" She slapped his arm again.

"Yeah, yeah. I still feel bad about it."

Liz squeezed his shoulder. "I think it says a lot that you still feel for losing her. She must have been very special to you."

"She was," Edward said simply.

"I'm glad you had a mother figure, sweetheart."

The rest of the ride was full of nonsense rambling about what they wanted to see or do. When they arrived at Disney, they parked and caught the shuttle to the front gate. "Fuck, this place is huge," Edward said in amazement. A woman in front of him turned and glared at him. He chuckled. "Sorry," he mumbled insincerely.

Bella held a hand to her mouth trying to suppress her own grin as Desi began saying "Buck, buck." Over and over again.

"Shh, baby. Don't say that. Bad Daddy," Bella chastised through her laughter. Once they purchased their tickets, secured a stroller for Desi and took the obligatory family photo, and they headed out to see the sights.

"Dad, can we just meet up with you later?" Seth asked.

Edward looked at Bella, and she shrugged. He looked at his watch then up to his son. "You have your cell?" Seth nodded. "All right. You head to the left and we'll go right and meet you in Fantasyland in four hours. If you get held up, call. I'm trusting you, Seth. No funny business, and if you get kicked out of this park, we'll go home. Understand?"

"Yeah, I get it," Seth said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Don't let her outta your sight. Protect your woman," Edward told Derrick and Seth.

"Yes, sir!" The boys saluted Edward mockingly. Edward laughed and cuffed both of them on the back of the head and told them to get out of his sight.

"I like you like this," Bella told him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I like me like this too, but we'll be back to reality soon, so don't get used to it," he murmured before kissing her neck.

"Where to first?" Bella asked.

"I wanna ride something," Embry said.

"Why don't I take the boys, and you and Bella can take a slower pace," Liz suggested.

"You sure?" Edward asked.

She nodded. "I've been here tons of times, I can show them all the fun stuff Alice and I used to do. That is, if the boys don't mind hanging out with their grandma for a while."

The boys shook their heads. "We don't mind," they said together.

"Great. Then it's settled. We'll meet you in Fantasyland in four hours. I have my cell if you need me," she told Edward. She kissed him on the cheek before heading off with the boys.

"That worked out pretty well. Where to first?" Bella asked.

Edward looked down at the map. "Well, I guess we can hit up some shops and deck Desi out in Mickey crap. It's not like she can do much."

Bella looked at Edward, "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah. We'll do stuff together after lunch. I like the idea of spending the morning with my girls. This may be the only vacation we get. Let's do it right." He kissed her deeply, then pulled her into the nearest shop.

"Damn, I'm tired," Edward said as he sat down on a bench outside of Minnie Mouse's house.

"I know right? I didn't think it would be this big," Bella agreed.

"That's what she said." Edward laughed. Bella chuckled alone with them then sat on his lap. "You okay?" he asked, seriously as he placed a hand on her belly.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. I haven't walked around this much in a long time."

"I'm sure we could find an electric scooter for you if you get too tired," Edward offered smiling crookedly.

Bella eyed him. "Yeah, no. I think I'll walk. Desi's out. I wonder what everyone else is up to?"

Edward pulled out his phone and called his son. "Where are you?" he asked as Seth answered.

"Liberty Square. We're bored. This is baby shit. I want to go somewhere else," Seth grumbled.

"We will tomorrow. Mom's getting tired, and your sister is sleeping. We'll meet for lunch then maybe head to a water park and cool off."

"Awesome! I like that idea. We'll head to Fantasyland now." Seth hung up.

Edward chuckled. "Seth's headed to Fantasyland. You think you can make it?"

Bella groaned and lifted her head off her husband's shoulder. "Yeah. Call your mom and see where they are."

"No need. They're coming this way now." Edward pointed behind Bella to the trio.

After lunch, it started to rain, so the group decided to go to the water park the next day and opted to spend the rest of the day at Liz's. She had a huge game room and indoor pool.

"I think this is the best vacation I've ever been on," Bella sighed as she lounged by the pool.

"Speaking of vacations. Speaking of vacations, didn't your father tell me that you went to see my parents before they passed? I guess you would have been around seventeen," Liz asked.

Edward glanced at his grimacing wife and squeezed her hand. "I was almost seventeen, yeah. I stayed for about three months. I guess Nona passed about six months later."

"That's right. Papa lived for about a year after that. I think that's on my list of hardest days of my life."

"It's sad you have a list," Edward said as he took a swig of his beer.

"I'm all right. Things are looking better. Today was added to my list of happiest days." Liz stood and kissed Edward's cheek. "I'm going to check on the baby and start dinner. You two enjoy yourselves and rest."

"Hello?" Edward answered groggily.

"Hello, son." Edward shot up in the bed. The voice on the other end of the line was not his father's.

"Who is this?" he asked angrily.

"I knew all along that Carl was hiding the truth from me. Thank you for helping me find the truth."

"Who the hell is this? What do you want?" Edward yelled. Bella sat up looking worriedly at her husband. Edward's hands were tugging his hair roughly.

"I want what's mine, Edward. You, your sister, and your mother."

"Aro?" Edward said knowingly.

"Ahh, so you do know me. Listen to me, and listen closely. I want you to bring Elizabeth and Alice to me by sundown tomorrow. You can have Jasper bring you. I know all about our little FBI agent. So unless you want me to start taking your family from you one by one, starting with your father, I suggest you do as you're told."

"I can't get there by sundown tomorrow," Edward growled. He grabbed his suitcase and started throwing his stuff in. Bella tried to stop him, but he stilled her and shook his head no. He wouldn't be risking her life.

"I'll have a private jet waiting for you. If you don't board with your mother, wife, and all your children then I'll start cutting up your father, finger by finger." Aro ended the call.

Edward looked at his phone for a few beats before calling Emmett. "What the hell is going on?"

"Bro, I don't know. Jer just got a message from Oz that said he knows. We are assuming he meant Aro. We're on our way to your office. I'll keep you posted."

"I'm coming home. Aro called me. He wants Mom, Alice, and me."

"Okay, I'll grab Alice before we head down to the office. I'll keep her safe, Edward."

"Tell Carli 'Clubhouse'." Edward hung up. He knew his brothers would understand. They'd set that code in place years ago. If there was ever a threat to the family, Carlisle would take all the women and children to an underground hide out they'd found when they were kids. They'd kept it up through the years outfitting it with a state of the art security system. He planned to take his mother and family straight there once he arrived home. He called and reserved his own private jet. He had everyone packed up, in the car, and heading to the airport within the hour.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"Is this going to work?" Oz asked Jasper.

"I have no clue, but whatever you do, do not come inside. I need you here for a quick getaway."

Oz nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'll be here."

"Keep your phone on silent. Here, this is an earpiece so we can talk. I'll let you know what's going on when I can." Jasper left the car and headed into the building. He was confident that the heist would go off without a hitch, seeing as he had the staff's cooperation, but it still didn't help the uneasiness he felt in his belly.

Jasper crept along the back of the building to the door that was left unlocked for him. He easily snuck in undetected and turned on his night vision gear. He knew that the security system had been disabled by his contact, Michelle Brewer. She and Jasper had met years before when he was just starting out in the academy. They'd dated for a time, but ultimately decided that there wasn't enough spark to constitute them as a couple. They'd slowly lost contact until about a year ago when they'd ran into each other at the airport. Jasper was shocked to see her when he went to scope the museum last week, but after reconnecting, he decided to ask for her help. She readily agreed, and they went to work forming the perfect plan.

"Pst," a voice came from Jasper's left. He turned to see Michelle waving him to her. He quickly scanned his surroundings, then headed towards her. They slipped into a well-lit room, and he removed his night goggles.

"Is anyone else here?" he asked in hushed tones.

"Yes. There's two guards. One is doing routine sweeps, and the other is stationed at the desk. You can easily reach the exhibit without being seen. The guard just left the post, so you should be able to go undetected now," Michelle said as she examined her watch.

"Okay. Stay here. I don't want you mixed up in this mess." She nodded her consent, and Jasper headed back out; reapplying his night vision goggles. It took him no time at all to reach the painting, but he wasn't the only one there. The guy Edward had hired to teach Oz the ropes was already there taking the painting from its spot.

"What are you doing?" Jasper hissed.

Freddy rolled his eyes and continued on. "Did you really think I was going to let a rookie come in here and grab this? You may have some inside connections, but you wouldn't have been able to disarm the silent alarm. You're contact didn't turn it off. It was a set up, my boy." Freddy covered the painting in the protective sleeve then put it under his arm. He clapped Jasper on his back and motioned for him to follow. "That Michelle character is a real bitch. I know you said you guys go way back, but I'd watch her, she's dangerous."

Jasper was confused but didn't let it register on his face. Why would she double cross him? He had no clue, but he would be finding out and soon. Just as Jasper and Freddy reached the exit, two huge guys jumped out and attacked them, as they fought, Jasper saw Michelle grabbing the painting and running out of the building. _Double crossed indeed_, Jasper thought as a heavy blow hit his head and blackness took over.

"Slow down, please," Bella begged. They where quickly heading to the jet Edward had chartered.

"Baby, I know this is scary. Trust me, okay?" He smoothed the hair back from his wife's face then kissed her brow. He turned to his son and said, "Seth, get everyone on the plane, Derrick with me." Edward took off in a light jog. Once he reached the back of the plane, he pulled a gun from his back and handed it to the boy. "This is your first test. You in?" he asked as he hunkered down behind a large truck.

Derrick stared at the gun then back at Edward. "You want me to kill someone?"

"Maybe, I want you to watch my back. If I need help, I want you to help." Edward checked his guns then placed done one at his waist and the other he cocked then looked back at Derrick. "This is what we're going to do. I need you to get that dumb-ass baby look off your face. This is serious shit," Edward said sternly. Derrick nodded then righted his shocked face in what he thought looked more tough. Edward chuckled. "Oh, shit! I'm in trouble. I should have brought back up, not a dumb-ass kid," he mumbled.

"No, I can do this. I swear!" Derrick said, grabbing Edward's arm, earning a glare from him. Derrick removed his hand and said more resolute. "I can do this, boss."

Edward nodded. "Good. All right, you see those two thugs over by that plane?" Derrick nodded. "Those are Aro's men. Razz and Pauly, they're here to pick us up. I'm going to go over and kindly explain we won't be needing them. Now, if they attack me, I want you to come help. If we have to, we shoot them, but don't kill them. Always wound, never kill when possible. If it's kill or be killed, then kill. Got it?"

Derrick nodded. "I thought you were known for killing?"

Edward snorted. "No, I'm known for being a badass. Totally different. Just don't shoot unless absolutely necessary. Here," Edward said as he shoved a silencer into the boy's hand.

"Wait for my signal," Edward said as he started to move. He placed his gun behind his back as he openly approached the men.

"Boz said we cap you, if you comes alone," Razz said in a accent that Edward thought was fake. It definitely sounded stupid.

"My family is here. I wanted to let you boys know that I have my own plane. I'll meet you back home. Once my family is safe, I'll come to meet Aro. He takes me or nothing."

"No, that's not what Boz wants," Razz insisted.

"I don't give a fuck what Aro wants. We're doing this my way or you're both dead," Edward said sharply.

Pauly laughed and tossed his cigarette to the ground. "Ed, I think you should really think about this. Aro has your father. If we don't make it back, or if you and your family aren't on this plane, then your father starts losing limbs … painfully." Pauly pulled out a paper and handed it to Edward. It was a picture of his father tied up and beaten in what looked to be a dark basement.

Edward sighed looking resigned to his fate, then without warning, struck out and punched Pauly in the face sending him flying back. Razz was on him in a second throwing his own punch to Edward's face. Derrick took this as the sign and jumped up and ran full speed to the fight. Pauly was hoisting himself off the ground when Derrick reached the group. He smashed the butt of his gun into the man's head, sending him down and out for the count.

Edward laughed as he dodged Razz's fist. "Nice! We need rope," he shouted as he jabbed a left hook into Razz's chin sending him flying back to the ground. Just then, Seth rounded the corner.

"What the hell is going on?" Seth asked.

Edward sighed looking down at his ripped shirt. He kicked Razz in the gut. "Asshole, this was my favorite!"

"Dad!" Seth shouted. "What the hell is going on?"

Edward turned to his son and glared. "You are supposed to be watching the family. Never leave your post unattended! Get back now! We'll handle this!" Edward shouted as he gestured to the other plane with his gun. Seth paused for a moment but quickly ran off as Edward gestured angrily towards the aircraft with his gun.

Derrick came running back. "I couldn't find rope, but I did find these cable ties. Will they work?"

Edward smiled at the boy. "Yep! Good job, son." He clapped Derrick on the back then grabbed a few ties. They secured the men then dragged them back onto Aro's plane. Edward instructed the Captain to take them back to Chicago and he'd follow along shortly. The Captain agreed and set off.

Edward and Derrick rejoined the family on their own plane to fly back home.

Bella whimpered softly as they flew. She was furious with Edward. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she couldn't help being angry. She just wished that once, for just once, that they could have a normal life. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she stared off into the black abyss of the sky.

Edward, who had been sleeping, began to stir. "What's wrong?" he whispered, touching her shoulder.

"Nothing," she insisted.

"Bella, don't lie to me."

"I'm scared." She finally relented.

Edward nodded then grabbed her hand. "Come on. There's a bedroom in the back. We can talk more privately there."

Bella reluctantly followed him to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Edward pulled her to the middle with him and held her in his arms. "Baby, it's going to be okay. Emmett said Carlisle got everyone to the shelter, and he's got a visual on Aro's hideout.

"But he wants you. What if he kills you?" Bella sobbed.

Edward kissed her neck. "Bellsy, shh, this isn't good for my boy," he whispered soothingly. He rubbed her shaking belly as he placed soft kisses to her neck.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered.

He shook his head. "No, don't be sorry. This situation is fucked up. It's in no way your fault. You're entitled to your feelings. Just try to calm down."

After a few minutes, she began to calm. "What if he kills you or someone we love?"

"I don't know what will happen, but I know Aro doesn't want to kill me, Mom, or Alice. He, for some fucked up reason, thinks we're his. He wants to kill Dad. He has him, but I'm going to get him back."

Bella nodded. "You will. You can do anything," she whispered. A yawn forced its way from her lips, and she snuggled up into her husband's chest.

"Sleep. Everything will be okay." Edward stroked her hair and back as she drifted off.

It was nearly dawn when they landed. Edward was almost relieved when he saw Jasper and Mike standing beside the limo, but it was short-lived as Razz and Pauly flanked them. "Nice to see you again, Eddie," Pauly laughed.

"So what? You were hiding these fuckers on the plane with you?"

"Not exactly. They were inside the airport. We decided not to tell Aro you snubbed his gift of travel, but you will take a ride with us," Pauly said sharply.

"I'll go, but you let my family go home," Edward said holding his hands to his side as to shield the group behind him.

"We can't do that, Edward. You all need to come with us. They others are already there," Jasper said.

"What? I thought they were safe?" Edward protested.

"Sorry." Jasper shrugged. Edward could see the concern in his brother-in-law's eyes. He nodded his consent.

Everyone was almost loaded into the limo, when Pauly stopped them. "Who are these two?" he asked, pointing to Heather and Derrick.

"Friends," Edward said.

"Nah, they stay." He grabbed Heather's arm and pulled her to the side. Derrick lunged for her but Razz intercepted and shoved him to the ground. His gun to the boy's temple.

"You's want me to ice you right here?" Razz asked.

Derrick couldn't move but managed to growl out, "No, fucker!"

Razz laughed and pulled the boy up. "Take your goomah and get the fuck out of here before I change my mind." He shoved Derrick into Heather. Derrick wrapped his arms around the girl and steadied them both.

"Go," Edward said. "Take her to your dad's and stay there. That's an order," Edward said.

"Okay," Derrick said softly. He wasted no time in pulling Heather away. Once they were out of sight, Pauly shoved Edward into the back and shut the door.

"Daddy, I'm scared," Embry said, burying his face into his mother's chest. Bella wrapped her arms around both twins and rubbed their backs soothingly.

"I know, buddy. It's going to be all right. You just do what you're told. Don't try to be a hero. None of you," Edward said pointedly at Seth. Seth nodded and clutched his sister closer. Edward wrapped his arm around his mother and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" she asked confused.

"That I didn't' realize they were following me. I made you," he said as he buried his head into his hands. He leaned forward so his elbows could rest on his knees. "This is all my fault."

"Don't start the blame game, son. If you want to place blame, it's your damn father's. He was too afraid to stand up to Aro all those years ago. He had plenty of opportunity to kill that bastard, but he didn't. He didn't want to kill family. You're grandfather started that bullshit back when Aro and your father were children."

Edward sat up and stared at his mother. "What? Family?"

"Yes, Aro is your father's cousin. Oz's grandfather is Aro's dad," Elizabeth explained.

Edward shook his head. "No, I would have known. I know Oz's grandpa, he's Grandpa's brother."

"Yes. Aro is Grandpa Cullen's brother. He's the youngest."

"No, I know Oz's grandpa. It's not Aro."

"George isn't Oz's biological grandpa, honey. Aro is. Not many people know that. Aro, liked to have affairs with his brother's and cousins' wives. It was a game to him. He tried it with me. That's why he's convinced you're his." Elizabeth smoothed Edward's hair back from his forehead.

"This is too much crazy for me to understand. I guess George doesn't know."

"He knew. That's why he's dead. Aro killed him."

"No, George is still alive," Edward said even more confused.

"No, baby. George died when you were little," Elizabeth said softly.

Edward growled and leaned back into the seat. It was all too much. Everything in his whole life had been built on lies. He didn't know what to believe and what not to believe.

"Are you really my mother?" he asked staring at her.

"Yes."

Edward swallowed, relieved. "Is Dad really my dad?"

Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes. "No, baby."

Edward's own eyes filled with tears. "But the blood test. Alice … you faked them?" he asked her.

"No, Alice is Carl's, but you … you're Aro's." Edward shook his head.

"How the fuck is that even possible!"

"It's a fluke for sure, but Aro," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "raped me the same day your father and I had sex. We hadn't done it in a long time, so I know it happened on the same day."

Edward said nothing. He was furious. Not just at the fact that he'd been lied to about so much his entire life, but that his father had raped his mother. He was a child of rape! He felt dirty. He hated himself.

"This isn't your fault. Don't go there, Edward," Bella said. She saw it on his face; she knew what he was thinking.

The car came to a stop and the men opened the door for them to exit. They were led to a dark room with several cots and an old table. "They'll stay here. They won't be harmed as long as you cooperate," Jasper told Edward.

"He knows," Edward told him.

"I know. I can't do anything about it, he has Alice." Edward nodded. Jasper leaned in close to him. "She's expecting," Jasper's voice caught. Edward looked at his own pregnant wife and knew exactly how he felt. Edward turned to his family.

"You stay here. You do exactly what they tell you. Seth, you look after them, but don't try to be tough. Do what they say."

"Okay," Seth answered.

Edward kissed Bella and hugged his family. "I'll be back." He had tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.

Jasper led Edward to a large office. They seemed to be in a mansion; Edward assumed it was Aro's. Edward was asked to sit then a nurse approached. "She's going to take your blood. Aro wants another paternity test," Jasper explained.

Edward rolled his eyes, but produced his arm for the girl all the same. "He test Ali too?"

"Yep."

"Where is the fucker?" Edward asked looking around.

"He's here."

"Is my dad okay?" Edward asked. He thought about correcting himself, but he wasn't sure of anything at this point. All he did know was that he was surrounded by a bunch of liars.

"Yeah. He's downstairs in one of the rooms."

"What's your part in all this?" Edward asked as the nurse finished up. She placed a cotton swab on his arms and bent it upwards. Edward turned to Jasper as the nurse left.

"My part?" He snorted. "I'm trying to keep my wife alive. After they knocked me out at the museum, they brought me here and told me to obey or she dies. I don't have much choice."

"They know who you are?"

"Yes. Apparently, Mike isn't as good as he says he is. I mean, the deal is real enough, but he's playing both sides. The good guys have no clue," Jasper sighed and sunk down in the chair across from Edward.

"So what now?"

"Now, we wait. If the test says you're Carl's son then Aro will make you watch him torture him. If the test says you're Aro's son, he'll make you kill him."

"I won't. I don't kill family. It's the only rule I refuse to break."

"That's what rule got your Dad in this shit. I think you should reconsider," Jasper told him.

"No. I can't. If I kill Aro, the deal is off."

Jasper sighed. "It'd be worth it, if everyone made it out okay." The men were quiet for a while and Edward thought about the situation in more detail. He wouldn't believe that he and Alice came from different fathers. They looked too much alike. They had the same eyes, hair, skin tone. They had to be from the same stock. Something wasn't making sense to him. Why would his mother insist that they were from the same father all the times they'd talked on the phone, then all the sudden admit they weren't? He was abruptly brought out of his trance by the sound of a door opening.

"Ah, you're here. I trust Jasper has made you comfortable?"

"Stop with the lame hospitable shit and get on with it," Edward growled.

"Now, that's no way to speak to your father, Edward," Aro said with a gleeful smile.

Edward leaped to his feet. "You are not my father. I don't care what the fucking blood tests say!"

Aro laughed menacingly. "No, I suppose it makes no difference in reality, but if you are my son by blood then it will make a difference in who holds the keys to your throne."

"What the fuck?" Edward said. Aro interrupted him with a raised hand.

"You see, none of this is about who sired you. This is about who or what side of the family has a controlling interest in your empire. I want your power, Edward."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Edward scoffed. Though he knew exactly what the old man was talking about.

"You know."

"You want to have Chicago. Then take it, it's yours. Just let my family; my entire family go." Edward offered.

Aro looked surprised. "That's it? You'll just give it to me in exchange for your family?"

"Yep!"

"Hmm, sounds so easy," Aro mused. He brought a glass of dark liquid to his mouth and drank as he pondered the offer. "What will you do? Where will you go?"

"I'll pack up and leave. I'll take every single one of my family members and leave the fucking state. Country even," Edward said seriously. He'd never thought this would be an offer he'd make to anyone, but then again, no one had ever put the lives of everyone of his family members on the line.

"Interesting offer, Edward. I don't think I'll accept." Edward growled and lunged for Aro. Jasper wasn't quick enough to stop him. Both men tumbled to the floor, Edward's hands around Aro's throat.

"I'll make an exception to my rule for you, bastard."

"Ed, man. Let go. He's not worth it. He needs to be alive!" Jasper shouted. Finally pulling Edward off Aro, they tumbled back into the floor together.

Aro sat up rubbing his throat and laughed hoarsely. "I knew you had my fire!" He clapped his hands together then stood and righted his clothes. "Jasper, take him down to the holding cell. I'll let you know when I need him again."

Jasper nodded then helped Edward up. "Holding cell?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, it's where your brothers and dad are." Edward followed along easily. He wanted to bolt, but for now, he'd take his time until he figured out what the fuck was going on.

"Eddie!" Emmett bellowed as Edward walked into the cell. Edward's eyes immediately landed on his father. He was chained to a chair on the far side of the room. His mouth duct taped and head sagging against his chest.

"Dad!" Edward yelled ignoring his brothers for now. "Dad," he said again, lifting his father's head to check for life. Carl opened his eyes and looked at his son's.

Edward ripped the tape from his father's mouth. "Edward," Carl said with a tired smile. "You shouldn't be here."

"I have no choice. He has everyone," Edward told him as he tried uselessly to free the chains. He turned to Jasper. "Help me."

"I can't. He didn't tell me to chain you up, so I'll leave you free for now. I'm really sorry," Jasper said as he retreated for the door.

"Bastard!" Edward screamed out angrily before charging after his brother-in-law. "How the hell are we supposed to fix this, if you won't help!" he screamed again at Jasper's retreating form.

"They're blackmailing him," Carlisle said, from behind Edward. He turned to see that both of his brothers were also tied to chairs. Only they weren't beat up or duct taped.

"How?"

"Mike is batting for both teams. He's got J by the balls, and Aro has Alice," Emmett explained.

"This is bullshit, fucking bullshit!" Edward ran his hands through his hair roughly.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Carl rasped.

Edward went to his father. "I'll get you out of here. Is it true? Is that bastard really my father?"

Carl's eyes went wide with shock and then he laughed. "Liz told you that, didn't she? Smart girl."

"I'm confused," Edward said.

"Me too! What the fuck are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

Carl sighed, coughed, then tried to continue. "You're mother was making sure you were riled up. She wanted you to be angry and full of hatred so you'd kill that fucker. I couldn't do it, even knowing he had raped her."

"You said you pulled him off before he could," Carlisle said.

"I know, but it wasn't true. I got there too late. Then about four weeks later we found out she was pregnant. We had the paternity test after you guys were born. We knew the truth, but Aro wouldn't accept it. My father wouldn't allow anyone to harm Aro, because he was family. I beat the shit out of him for touching your mom, but Dad's goons pulled me off before I killed him. After that, I was under strict orders not to touch him."

"But Pops died. Couldn't you've killed him then?" Emmett asked.

Carl nodded. "Yeah, that was right after I'd sent Liz and Alice away. I thought if I kept Edward that Aro would eventually come back around. He did, just not until recently. I'm so sorry I've gotten you all into this mess. I should have ended it long ago."

"Doesn't' matter now. I'm going to end this. Aro will die," Edward vowed.

"So is Aro, Edward's real pop?" Emmett asked.

Carl snorted. "Hell no! Bastard's been shooting blanks since I knocked him in the jewels when we were teens."

"He wants me to give him my turf," Edward told them. He stopped trying to loosen his father's chains and slumped down to the dirty floor.

"He'll probably fake the blood test then. He'll think if you are his blood, you'll feel a bond to him even if he didn't raise you," Carl said.

"That's insane. I don't care what the fuck blood I have. You guys are my family. I will protect what's mine. He can have the city. Family is more important."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Carlisle said. "I worried you won't care."

"Thanks," Edward said, tilting his head at Carlisle as he rolled his eyes. "Glad you think so highly of me."

"It's just that this family business has been ingrained into all of us. I'm lucky that no one really thought I could handle it, but you and Em, you guys and your sons are in the thick of it."

Edward nodded. He knew it was true, and it gave him an idea that might just save everyone and get the fed's off his back for good. The only tricky part was he'd have to make everyone, even the ones, in this room, believe him.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Bella paced the small room back and forth until Seth put his hand on her shoulder. "Mom," the boy said softly.

Bella jumped but settled quickly as she turned to her son. "Sorry. I can't sit still."

"It's okay. I just don't want you to hurt yourself," Seth said with concern in his voice. Bella patted his arm then gave it a little squeeze. She could see so much of Edward in him in that moment. Not just in his looks, but his spirit and attitude. She didn't care what anyone had to say her; husband and boys were wonderful people who loved their family fiercely.

"The baby's fine. I feel cramped up is all; needed to stretch my legs," Bella told him. He nodded then walked over to the door, for what he felt was the hundredth time, to see if he could see anything new. Much to his surprise, he did. He saw Edward.

"Dad!" he yelled, banging on the window. Edward turned toward his son's voice and took off to the door with Jasper hot on his heels.

"Open the door, Jazz," Edward told him.

Jasper looked a round, then said, "Only for a few minutes. Aro will wonder where you are."

"I don't give a fuck. Let me see my family!" Jasper sighed heavily but opened the door. Edward pushed through and wrapped his arms around his wife as tightly as he could. Bella began to sob as he held her. "Shh, baby. Everything's okay," he cooed to her.

"What's going on, Dad?" Seth asked. Edward looked around to his family; all their faces were laced with worry.

"This is just a big misunderstanding. We'll go home soon," Edward promised, even though he knew that may not be true.

"Is Carl all right?" Liz asked. Edward didn't release Bella as he turned to his mother.

"He's alive. I'm not sure where everyone is, but Em and Carlisle are with Dad."

Jasper cleared his throat. "The others aren't here."

Edward turned in shock. "What?" he asked.

"Carlisle was able to get them to safety. Aro wasn't really concerned with them, so he hasn't sent anyone after them. I figure he's waiting to see how this plays out," Jasper explained.

Edward pulled back and kissed his wife deeply. "I'll be back soon. Rest, love." She nodded but didn't release her fisted hands from his shirt. Edward kissed her forehead and pried her hands away, turning her into his son's waiting arms. "Keep her safe!" he said with fire burning in his eyes.

"I promise," Seth vowed solemnly. Edward hugged each of his children, professed his love for them, and kissed their heads before following Jasper back up to meet with Aro.

Even though Edward thought he had a pretty good idea for getting out of this safely, seeing his family made him doubt everything. In his head, it was simple: Make Aro believe he was on his side, no matter what the tests said, but in his heart, it was much more complex than he could have imagined. He was risking everything dear to him.

"Jasper, wait," Edward said, pulling his brother-in-law to a stop.

Jasper looked at him quizzically before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Can I trust you?" Edward asked, only then was it occurring to him that Jasper might not be on his side any longer.

Jaspers brow pinch together. "Yeah, of course you can."

Edward wasn't sure if he could believe him, but it was a start. However, he wasn't naive. He knew how people were, reading people was a big part of his job. "Why's Aro letting you just walk around here? It doesn't make sense. If I was in his place and made you, I'd make sure you were the last person I'd trust. This whole situation is really fucked up."

"He has Alice. I guess he thinks that's enough." Jasper shrugged.

Edward eyed him suspiciously for a few moment. "How do I know that's true? I haven't seen her. I'm having a really hard time believing you, bro."

"I don't have access to her, Edward. Believe me if I did, I would have her out of here already."

"Screw the rest of us," Edward said, nodding. It's what he'd do in Jasper's situation. Unfortunately for Edward, they were all his family, and he couldn't just rescue if his wife and split.

Jasper chuckled dryly. "Hell, yeah. I'm sorry, I like you and all, but I don't give two fucks what happens to any of you if it means Alice is safe."

Edward slapped Jasper on the shoulder and laughed. "You're a good man. I don't know if I trust ya, but I'm glad you're willing to give it all up for my sister." Jasper smiled with a slight chuckle and then continued on leading Edward down the long hallway.

Edward wasn't exactly sure what the house looked like as they'd been brought in through an garage area, but he could tell it was vast and decorated lavishly. Jasper led him up a flight of stairs to a spacious kitchen. Aro was seated at the small dinette eating a meal.

"Ah! Edward. There you are. I thought maybe you'd give our boy here a bit of trouble. Sit. Eat," Aro instructed. Jasper led Edward to the chair Aro had pointed out and not so gently pushed him to sit. Edward threw a glare at his brother-in-law but otherwise said nothing.

"Eat," Aro said again when Edward didn't begin. "It's not poison, son."

Edward baulked at the nickname, and even though he was almost positive that Aro wasn't actually calling him his son, he decided to ask anyway. "Have the tests confirmed that?"

Aro chuckled. "No, they've not been completed yet, but they should be within the hour. Eat," he said again more forcefully. Edward picked up his fork and brought a piece of sausage to his mouth. It then occurred to him that he hadn't a clue as to what day or time it was. He then noticed that all of the windows were black, not from the lack of sun, but simply because they'd been blacked out. It could be three o'clock in the afternoon, he'd never know.

"What time is it?" Edward asked. He hadn't slept so he was sure it wasn't breakfast time.

"It's seven in the evening. Do you not enjoy breakfast for dinner? I find it soothing." Aro's eyes seemed to glaze over as if breakfast in the evening was reminiscent of some fond memory. Edward rolled his eyes and took another bite. One thing he knew for certain was that his man was not his father, and if he was, he'd consider ending his own life. Aro hummed something softly as he happily chowed down on his food. Edward ate some, but he was more interested in watching the man in front of him. Aro was definitely off his rocker.

"Did Jasper take you to see your wife and children?" Aro asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yes. I'd like them with me though. That room isn't really equipped for an extended stay."

Aro nodded. "Ah, yes. It is rather small. Jasper have Bastian take Mrs. Cullen and her children to the west wing. They may explore that hall. Place guards at the stairs. Bring me Elizabeth." Aro continued to eat.

Edward looked over to see Jasper already exiting the room. "Edward, I know you've just recently been in touch with your mother; so let me assure you that I mean her no harm. My love for her has never diminished over the years. She's as precious to me as the children she bore me."

"I'm not your son," Edward said sharply before he could stop himself.

"We'll see. Michael, bring Allison to me," Aro called over his shoulder to someone unseen. He then focused back on Edward. "Did you know Allison was my mother's name? Elizabeth named her after my dear sweet mother. That has to mean something. Doesn't it?"

"No," Edward said simply.

"Edward!" Alice cried as she launched herself at her brother. Edward immediately pushed his chair back and welcomed his twin into his arms.

He kissed her head then whispered into her ear. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. They've treated me well," Alice told him. Her green eyes filled with unshed tears as she gazed into his matching set. "Is Jazz okay? They won't let me see him."

"Yes, he's fine. He'll be here any minute," he assured her.

"Allison, please have a seat and join our meal," Aro instructed.

Alice nodded and climbed off of Edward's lap. "Yes, Father." Edward bulked and looked wildly at his sister.

"He's not your father!" Edward yelled.

"She's accepted her lineage, Edward. It's time you do the same," Aro chastised.

"It's all right, Edward," Alice told him, patting his clenched hand. Edward shook his head, too angry to say anything. "Mom!" Alice shouted, jumping up from her chair and into her mother's arms. Alice's hand stretched out for her husband as she saw him follow in behind her mother. "Jazz," she whispered, the tears she'd tried to keep back now falling freely.

Jasper stepped towards her relieved and kissed her forehead. "I love you, baby."

"I love you." She stepped out of her mother's grasp and into her husband.

"Oh, Jazzy," Alice wailed.

"Shh … it's okay. Everything is going to be fine," he cooed to her.

Aro cleared his throat. "Allison, come eat. Leave the help alone."

Rage burned in her. "He's not help! He's my husband, you sick bastard!"

Aro looked unaffected by her outburst. "Of course, both of you join us for dinner." Aro snapped his fingers and two servants brought food for the others.

"Now, isn't this cozy?" Aro said cheerfully. "Lizzy, darling. How was your trip?" he asked, taking her hand as she sat beside him.

"It was fine, Arturo," Liz said. Edward and Alice looked at their mother confused by her ease.

"Good." He kissed her hand then held it tightly in his.

"I've been trying to convince the children that I am indeed their real father, but neither believe me."

"They will soon enough, sweetheart," Liz smiled, then leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you for rescuing me," she said softly.

"With pleasure, my love. Although, I couldn't have done it without the help of our son. He led me straight to you." Aro kissed her more soundly.

Edward's heart race sped and his grip on the table tightened. How could this be? His own mother betrayed him? "Mom," he croaked.

"Yes?" Liz answered distracted.

"I don't understand? You said he raped you. How can you be kissing him if he hurt you?"

Aro looked shocked. "Rape? I've never done anything of the sort. Your mother and I had an affair for years. I'll honestly be shocked if these tests come back negative," Aro said waving off any concern.

"Is that true?" Alice asked her mother quietly. She'd grown up believing Aro was a horrible man. A man who did unspeakable things to her mother.

"Alice, no one in this family can speak the truth. I've heard so many different things that I don't know what to believe. Dad says he interrupted Aro when he was raping her and he never got off. Mom says Aro raped her. I don't know what the fuck to believe anymore. I don't care who the fuck is my father. You're all a bunch of damn liars!"

"Excuse me, sir? I have the results," a mousy looking man in a white lab coat said from the entrance of the kitchen.

Aro waved him over. "Well, don't just stand there, Clyde. Bring them over." The man scurried across the room then handed Aro a blue folder. Aro opened it up and examined its contents. "Are you going to explain? I'm not a doctor," Aro's voice dripped sarcastic anger.

The man pushed his brown wide-rimmed frame glasses up his nose and said, "Uh, yes, yes. The lines represent each of you. Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Whitlock's lines are intertwined because they are twins, siblings. The parent's lines, here and here, show the precent of compatibility. You see Mrs. Cullen's lines are a ninety nine precent match for being their mother. This line below is a familial line; it shows if the patient is related to the control …"

"Get the fuck on with it, Clyde!" Edward yelled.

Clyde jumped. "Sorry, um …" he shifted nervously "you, sir, are related to the twins. However you aren't their father. Biologically speaking of course."

Aro crumpled up the paper and shoved away from the table. "This is wrong! Do it again!" he roared then stormed from the room. Everyone sat in shocked silence.

Elizabeth's smile grew broad as she smirked. Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "You lied to me on purpose didn't you?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Why?"

"I wanted you angry. Angry enough to kill him. I didn't think he'd have your family, so it didn't work out as I'd wanted, but at least you know the truth now."

"Did you have an affair with him?" Alice asked.

"No. He raped me. I did what I did to appease him. I'm sorry."

"This is some seriously fucked up shit," Edward sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"Do you think he's coming back?" Alice asked.

"I don't know why?" Edward asked.

"Well, we're just sitting here unsupervised. I say we get the hell out of here."

Edward nodded. "Love to, but he has our family locked up somewhere in this huge ass house."

"I can help with that," Jasper said, pulling out his cell phone. He pushed a few buttons then put it back into his pocket. "Come on, Mrs. Cullen, Alice I'll take you to the west wing with Bella and the kids. Edward, you'll have to go to the cell with your father. All of you stay put, and I'll handle the rest," Jasper told them.

"But …" Alice started. Jasper put his fingers to her lips.

"Trust me." She nodded. Jasper dropped her hand then led the trio to their places.

]

"How are we going to get home?" Heather asked.

"I'll call my dad. I know this is scary, but try not to freak out. Okay?" Derrick said, his arms still wrapped around her tightly as they watched the tail lights of the limo disappear.

"Derrick," Heather whimpered, "what will happen to them?"

Derrick sighed heavily. "I don't know, babe. I just don't know." He kissed her forehead then pulled her towards the entrance of the airport. Once inside he phoned his dad.

"Shit!" he said.

"What?" Heather asked anxious.

"No one is answering. I tried my dad, mom, brother, Jeremy. I don't understand. You got any cash?" he asked.

"Yeah. I have the money Gram gave me for the trip."

"Cool. Let's just get a taxi to my house." She nodded and followed after him. Upon arrival, Derrick asked the cabby to wait for a moment. The lights were all off, and something didn't feel right.

"Stay here. I'll see if anyone's home."

Derrick slowly pulled the gun from his waist and approached the house. The door had been kicked in. He cautiously pushed it open and entered the house. Nothing looked out of place from what he could see. He crept through the living room and into the kitchen. The light over the stove was on letting him see over the room. The French doors were shattered and the glass lay all over the floor. The kitchen table and chairs were all broken, scattered on the floor. Pictures hung askew on the wall. The room was completely destroyed. He walked slowly around the island and stopped. The pool was lit up, and he could clearly see a body floating in the center. He looked to his left and right then slowly exited his house. The backyard was just as trashed as the kitchen. He ran over to the pool. He couldn't tell who the person was as they were face down, but he could tell that it was an adult and a woman. He grabbed the long pool skimmer and tugged the body over to the side. He grabbed her arm and turned her over, almost dropping her as he stared down into the face of his mother.

"Mom!" He pulled her out of the water and began CPR. He frantically tried to revive her, to no avail.

"Derrick?" He heard Heather's soft voice but couldn't stop his frantic pace of trying to restart his mother's heart.

"Derrick?" Heather said again a little louder. She grabbed his hands to stop him. His sobs were harsh and ragged. "Oh, sweetie," she cooed, wrapping her arms around him. Derrick latched onto her and pulled her down on his lap as he cried for his loss.

After a few minutes, he sat back. "I have to find the rest of my family." He stood up quickly and ran for the house. "Stay here. Hide somewhere. I'll check the rest of the house."

"No. Don't leave me please," Heather begged.

Derrick thought for a moment then said, "Okay. Stay close." Heather grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt then followed his lead.

The pair crept all through the house but found nothing. "We have to call the police," Heather told him.

"No. We have to call the cleaners. I don't know what happened here. They need to check this out before the cops are involved."

"Cleaners?" Heather asked.

Derrick sighed. "Yeah, Mr. Cullen … well you know his reputation I'm sure." She nodded so he continued. "Well, it's true. I work for him. We have steps we have to take before the police get involved."

"Okay. So, do you have their number?" Derrick nodded.

"Yeah," the gruff voice answered.

"It's Derrick. I have a situation at my house. I can't find anyone. I need you to come over."

"Derrick?" he asked.

"Yeah, Cheney. Ben's son," Derrick clarified, rolling his eyes. He was pretty sure that he was being messed with.

"Ah, yes," the heavy French accent said.

"Look. I need one of you guys to come over. Or both. I don't fucking care, but my mom's been ..." He paused and took a deep breath. "… killed. I need help. I can't find anyone else. Something's going on. Mr. Cullens and his family have been taken by Aro's men."

"Are you safe?" the man asked dropping his French accent."

"I think so. I'm not sure. I just came home and found the house destroyed."

"I'll be right there. Do not leave the house. Go to your room and stay. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes. Which one are you anyway?" he asked.

The man chuckled. "Felix. Dimitri and I will be right over. We only live a few streets from you."

"Yeah okay." Derrick hung up. He tugged Heather up to his room to wait.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Derrick and Heather waited in his room for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only about ten minutes. They heard a commotion downstairs but didn't move as instructed.

"Derrick," a gruff voice called from the other side of his bedroom door.

Derrick slowly opened his door to reveal Felix. He was surprised, not because of Felix himself, but by what he was wearing. The huge FBI letters, on the front of his bullet proof vest, were a complete shock to the boy.

"I don't understand? You've been around since I was a kid," Derrick said lamely.

Felix smiled. His white teeth looking almost luminescent against his dark skin. "I know." He winked. "Everything's cleared. You guys can come down. We'd like to ask you some questions."

"Yeah, I have a few myself." The pair stepped out of the room and followed Felix to the living-room.

"Derrick, you know my brother, Dimitri; this is Captain Johnson."

Johnson stuck his hand out and shook Derrick's then Heather's "You are?" Johnson asked.

"Heather Montgomery."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Montgomery. Would you mind going with my agent here? This is Tasha Simmons. She'll keep you safe while we talk to your boyfriend. Promise." He winked at her. Heather turned uneasily toward Derrick. He squeezed her hand reassuringly then kissed her cheek. Once they were gone, Johnson turned back to Derrick.

"I'm not sure how much you know about Cullen's organization, but this case is huge for us. We have the potential to bring a lot of bad guys to justice, but we need your help to do that."

Derrick bulked. "Bad guys? Mr. Cullen …" He started but Johnson held up his hand to stop the boy.

"No. Listen, Cullen has his faults, but overall, I just find him a nuisance. I'm talking about Aro Volturi. You know him?" Johnson asked.

Derrick sat down on the sofa and blew out a breath. He had no idea what to tell these men. He assumed that Felix and Dimitri had to know more than him, as they were Edward's go to guys.

"I know he's Mr. Cullen's enemy, but other than that, I don't know anything. I'm a peon, a nobody."

"Yeah, I get that, but you're also in close with his son."

"Seth's not a bad guy!" Derrick defended.

Johnson held up his hand. "I have no interest in carting off your boyfriend. Chill. I just want to know about Aro."

Derrick thought for a while then said, "These two guys, that work for Aro, took Mr. Cullen, his wife, kids, and mother from the airport. They left Heather and me, because we weren't family. I've heard Mr. Cullen say that Aro wants his family. That's all I know. I swear!" Derrick held up his hands in defense.

"What were their names?" Dimitri asked.

"Razz and Pauly."

"Those fuckers. I knew they were crooked," Johnson swore.

Felix and Dimitri laughed. "We told you that a year ago," Felix bragged.

"They're FBI too?" Derrick asked.

"Nah, just a couple of bad cops. Listen, this sting is huge. I'm going to take you and your girlfriend to a safe house. We'll look for the rest of your family, but it's possible your father got them out. I'm sorry about your mom, kid. We'll be sure she's looked after. Dim take him out to the car," Johnson instructed. Derrick followed willingly. He was in too much shock to protest anything. He slid into the car beside Heather and immediately grabbed her hand.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"They're taking us to a safe house while they look for my dad."

Heather looked worried. "What about my Gram? What will she think?"

"Calm down, honey. Your Grandmother is just fine. We checked on her. She still thinks you're in Florida. We won't involve her unless we need too. You're both safe now," Tasha, the woman who had taken Heather out of the house earlier, said.

Derrick put his arm around her shoulders to help her calm down. He was still a jumble of mixed feelings and confusion, but he knew one thing for sure. He would protect Heather until his dying breath.

Jasper didn't take Edward with him to the floor with Bella and the kids. This time, he put Edward in his cell first. After Jasper shut the door, Edward grabbed onto the bars and yelled after him. "Don't make me regret trusting you, Whitlock!"

"Dude, what's going on?" Emmett asked his brother. Emmett, Carlisle, and his father were still tied to their chairs. Edward growled, but went to his brothers and untied them, before moving to his father.

"I'm sorry. I can't get yours untied, Dad." Edward sank to the floor beside his father.

"Don't worry, Son. I'll be fine." Edward stared at his father. He never really doubted Carl was his father. He knew it couldn't be Aro, but inside he was relieved on a level he hadn't really considered. He rose from the floor and wrapped his arms gingerly around his father.

"I love you, Dad," he whispered so only he could hear. He felt Carl's lips press to his head.

"I take it the blood results came back in my favor?" Carl chuckled. "Makes you appreciate what you have more, eh?"

Edward snorted and shook his head. "Yeah. You won. I think that pissed Aro off more. He stormed out of the room leaving us all unsupervised."

"Then why the fuck did you end up back in here?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper's up to something. He seems to think it's important that I'm locked away for whatever it is."

"What about our families?" Carlisle asked.

"I have no clue. He put Bella and my kids in the west wing, but he never mentioned anyone else."

"Damn it! I need out of this fucking place! Esme could give birth at anytime. What if something happens? She's having twins. If she doesn't get the help she needs, they could all die," Carlisle said, pacing back and forth in the small cell.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from above. Shouts and yells could be heard, then smoke billowed down the hall. They all started coughing and gagging. They covered their faces, but it was no use, the gas had already reached their lungs. All three men collapsed onto the floor, and Carl slumped forward in his chair.

Jasper breathed a shaky breath as he left the cell area of the mansion. He still had Alice and Elizabeth in tow. "Jazz, what's going on?" Alice asked.

Jasper stopped and turned towards her. "I'm going to take you and your mom up to the west wing. I want you to stay there no matter what. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Alice answered automatically.

"No, Alice. I mean it. No matter what you hear or see. No matter who comes here, you must stay with Bella and Elizabeth. Promise me. Promise no heroics. You'll let me save you this time," Jasper pleaded. He knew she had a need to rush in and save the day. He couldn't have that happen if this was to go off without a hitch. There were things Alice didn't know or understand.

Alice looked taken aback. "I promise, Jasper. I'll do what you need me to do."

"Thank you," he said, then kissed her like it was their last kiss. He knew it was a possibility. "I love you and our baby so much. Take care of both of you no matter what."

"Jazz, you're scaring me. Please don't do anything stupid. We need you," Alice said softly, tears brimming her eyes.

He cupped her face then leaned down to kiss her lips once more. "Don't be afraid. Everything will be okay. Trust me." Alice nodded not having the words to speak. Jasper led them to the west wing then hurried to the library on the main floor. He made sure it was empty then pulled out his cellphone.

_ETA 15_ shown back at him. His heart jumped into his throat. He prayed to every god he could think of that this wouldn't end badly. He knew Aro had men all over this compound, but he had to have faith everything would turn out right in the end. He hated he'd kept Edward in the dark, but he couldn't have him linked to anything. Not that he felt it would pull Edward in deeper, but just for the fact there were people among them Edward didn't need to know were playing both sides. Felix and Dimitri Trousseaux had worked undercover for the Cullen's for longer than Jasper had been in the system. Alice didn't even know about them. Alice didn't know they were the ones that turned her in, not just Jessica and Lauren. The twins were one of the best kept secrets his department had. He doubted he'd know if he hadn't recognized them the first time he'd seen them.

"God, help us," Jasper whispered as he heard Aro calling him.

"Yeah, boss?" he answered as he rounded the corner to the main office.

Aro was seated at his desk looking just as pissed off as he was an hour ago. "Where's Edward and the others?"

"I put Edward in the cell with his brothers, and Alice and Elizabeth in the wing with Bella and the kids," Jasper answered.

"Good. I've decided to take more evasive actions. Everyone but Elizabeth and Alice are to die. I don't want it to be quick. I want them all to suffer. Even the smallest," Aro sneered evilly.

Jasper bulked but quickly regained. "Sir, no disrespect, but Desiree is a baby. I think she can be molded into being a great asset. Let Alice and I raise her as our own. Raise her as you'd see fit."

"Then you'll want the babies that were just born as well?"

"Babies?"

"The doctor's wife. She gave birth to twins last night a boy and a girl. Should I spare their lives as well? Will you raise them as your own?" Aro asked.

Jasper swallowed harshly. "Yes. No child should be tortured."

"And what about Edward's twins?"

"Sir, I'll be honest with you. I think all the woman and children should be spared. They've not been involved. Many of them didn't know what their husbands did until after they were married."

"You're very noble, Jasper. However, I want Edward and _his_ father," he spit the word out with distain, "to suffer. I want them to watch the ones they love die. Suffer as I've suffered all these years. I know I won't be around much longer. The cancer has spread throughout my body. It's only a matter of months for me, but I'll be damned if I let Edward and his family take over my empire! It is mine!" Aro slammed his fists down on the desk and turned towards the large picture window.

Without turning back to Jasper he asked, "Have you ever had something precious taken from you, Jasper?"

"Yes," Jasper said. He knew what it felt like to lose Alice. Even though he now knew she was safe, he still couldn't help but feel like she was lost to him.

"That's right. I took what was yours. Does that make you want to make me suffer?" Aro asked, turning to stare into Jasper's eyes.

"Yes," Jasper answered solemnly.

"So, you understand. I have to kill everyone that Edward loves. I'll give you the newborns and Desiree; you're right, they're too innocent. The others though … I'll enjoy their suffering. Go fetch me Seth and Edward. Bring me the boy first," Aro commanded. Jasper nodded and left the room.

He made sure that he was alone before calling Felix. "Where are you?"

"We had a situation at Ben's house. Angela's dead. I have no clue where Ben and the other kids are. We'll be there in fifteen, can you stall?" Felix asked. Jasper could hear voices in the background calling orders and vehicles starting up.

"Maybe, but not much longer."

"We'll be there. Did you be sure to lock up Edward and Alice?" he asked.

"Yeah. They're safe. I hope this works."

"It will. Did you double check on the others?" Felix asked. He didn't need to say exacts Jasper knew what "others" he meant.

"Yes. They're all there. I think a couple of the Cullen children were mixed up in the group," Jasper answered.

"We'll sort it out. I want you front and center when we arrive. I've got a mask for you, we're smoking the place." Felix hung up and Jasper made his way to the main entrance. Just as he reached the foyer, he heard shouts from outside and heard the main security guard come over the loud speaker.

"We've been breached! Everyone to your stations," the voice called, echoing through the house. Everything became hectic after a flurry of shots sounded outside, causing glass to blow in littering the floor of the house. Jasper dropped to the ground to avoid being hit. He crawled over to a window so he could see what was going on. Six huge armed trucks had pulled in front of the house and the occupants were firing at will on all of Aro's men. Once everyone was down, the armed men moved in. The door burst open and a series of smoke guns went off sending cans of smoke into the space. Felix stepped into the house and handed a mask to a coughing Jasper. He also handed him an earpiece and vest.

"Which way did Aro go?" Dimitri asked, coming in behind Felix.

"He was in his office, so he probably took the passage behind his desk. There's a large tapestry over it," Jasper explained. Dimitri nodded and headed out. My men will round up all the Cullen men. You get the women and children outside. Smith," he called into his com.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Get to the basement and get the girls. This bastard is going down!"

Jasper paused for a moment. "Felix, will busting Aro's sex ring get the Fed's off Edward's back?"

Felix clapped Jasper on the back. "I told you. You help with this, and the Fed and PD won't even know the Cullen family exists. Where's Mike?"

"I tied him up just as you ordered. He's in the cell beside Edward and the others."

"Good man. Get your woman!" Felix chuckled then headed off in the direction Jasper had pointed him.

Jasper raced up the stairs. He knew there were two guards posted to watch the women and children, but he hoped the smoke had been enough to knock them out. Of course, that wasn't his luck. He was, however, able to throw the first guy off the upper floor balcony quickly, only leaving him with the one man to fight. He struck him with everything he had. Left, right, left, right. The guy was big and taking everything Jasper dished out; getting a few good punches of his own. Jasper moved to kick the man in the gut but lost his balance when the guard blocked him; sending Jasper to the floor. He reached for his gun but the guard kicked it away. They were both grappling for control and Jasper was losing. The man had his hands around Jasper's throat, choking the life out of him. He was about to black out when suddenly the man slumped forward falling on top of him. Jasper pushed him off and stared down in surprise at the guard's unseeing stare. He was dead. Jasper looked up to see Alice smirking at him. Jasper smiled and shook his head.

Pulling the mask off he said, "I thought I told you not to be a hero?"

She shrugged. "You did, but I never listen." She held her hand out to him to help him off the floor.

He kissed her cheek. "I'm glad. Come on, let's get the others and get out of here," Jasper said pulling her along with him.

An hour later and the compound had been seized by the FBI agents. Medics had been brought in to tend to those in need as well as the local PD. The girls Jasper had found hidden in Aro's house were all huddled together. He saw Emmett and Rosalie's daughter's Halle, Bree, and Lilli standing off to the side wrapped in a blanket. He walked towards them.

"Uncle Jasper!" Lilli called and took off running to him. He lifted her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I've got ya, you're okay," he cooed to the small girl as she wept uncontrollably. One of the officers, who was tending to the women, turned to him curiously. "It's all right. I'll take care of these three. They're my nieces." The officer nodded and Jasper wrapped all three in his arms.

"How about we go find your mom?" he offered. They all nodded still too scared to speak.

"Girls!" Rose yelled as she ran to meet them. "Thank you, Jasper."

Jasper squeezed her shoulder, but said nothing. "Jasper?" He turned to see Bella. "Do you know where Edward is?"

"No. I'm sorry, but he should be here soon," Jasper said. He quickly glanced around, but after not seeing any sign of the Cullen men, he set off in search of his family.

AN: As always this was beta'd by TDS88 and itsange. You girls rock hard! Thanks for reading. Chapter 21 is in the works as we speak!


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I'm so sorry! I thought I updated this story a couple of weeks ago. I loaded the chapter, but forgot to add it to the story. I blame it on the kids. LOL Anyway, hope you enjoy. I'm working on chapter 22 now. **

Chapter Twenty One

Felix made his way down the basement stairs toward the cells Aro kept for his prisoners. He had thrown a few knockout gas bombs down before him, so he knew everyone would be out cold. He found Mike first. He motioned for his men to take him, then he opened the cell containing the Cullen men. His team quickly grabbed the unconscious men as he made his way over to Carl and freed him from his ropes. After everyone was passed off to the rescue personnel, Felix turned to see Jasper entering the mansion.

"Hey. Dim and I are taking off. We'll be in touch. I don't want to blow our cover," Felix explained.

"But I thought Derrick and Heather saw you?"

"Yeah. I'll take care of it. Just keep this shit together. Johnson will be here soon. Your cover is blown, so he'll want you off the case. Remember the deal." Felix turned and left before Jasper could speak another word.

He remembered the deal. He had to resign from the bureau and be placed under witsec. Alice would be livid, but it was the best he could do given their amount of involvement. Edward's deal with the department was pretty simple. He would have to agree to stop committing crime and work with the local PD to keep the streets clean. Edward was a pretty small mob boss when you looked at the grand scheme of things. He already protected the neighborhood shops, this wouldn't be much different. He'd especially love the fact he'd be answering straight to his brother-in-law Jacob Swan. Jasper just hoped for the best.

Jasper walked calmly up to Alice and leaned down to her ear. "We've gotta go, baby." He grabbed her elbow and led her to the waiting FBI car.

Edward groaned loudly. He blinked a few times at the bright lights that shone in his face. "Where the fuck am I?" he asked, bringing his palm up to shield his sensitive eyes.

"You're in an ambulance, sir. Can you tell me where you're hurt?" a woman to his left asked.

He looked down at his body and frowned. Other than the throbbing in his head, he felt fine. "My head. Just a bump. Let me out of here."

"I'm sorry, sir, but we can't do that. You need an x-ray to check for a contusion. We're almost at the hospital now," the woman explained. Edward groaned and flopped back on the stretcher. He couldn't move much as he was strapped tightly. He didn't like it one bit and demanded they release him. He was at the point of becoming belligerent when the ambulance stopped, and the back gate opened up to reveal Bella.

"Oh, God. Edward, are you all right?" she asked as they lowered him to the ground. His hands were free, so he quickly latched onto his wife.

"I'm fine. Where are the kids?" he asked looking around for them.

"Inside. The police insisted everyone be checked out. I've already been cleared."

"Why aren't you with the kids?" he asked with a hint of anger.

She brushed the hair from his face. "Your mom's with them. I was so worried. Are you sure you're okay?"

The EMTs wheeled Edward into a room and removed his ties. "I'm perfectly fine. Let's go see the kids." He pulled his wife securely to his side.

"Sir, you should wait on the doctor," the nurse told him.

Edward turned to face her, with Bella still clutched tightly in his arms. "The fucking doctor can see me in my kids' room."

"Edward, she's just doing her job," Bella chastised him softly.

"Yeah, I'm just doing mine," he spit back.

The twins rushed to their father as soon as he entered the door. He wrapped his arms around both of them. "Everyone okay?" he asked.

"Yes, we're all fine," Elizabeth said. Edward eyed her but didn't speak. He plucked his daughter out of her hands.

"You can go," he said taking her arm and leading her to the door.

"But …" she started to protest.

Edward stopped her. "No. You fucking lied to me my entire life. Then you make me think that asshole is my father. I don't care what your reasons were, but I can't be around you right now. Why don't you make yourself useful and make sure Dad's okay. He was pretty beat up. If you care that is."

"Of course I care, Eddie. I love you and your father. I always have," Elizabeth said clasping her hand to her chest.

"Then prove it." He turned back to his family, checking each of them for marks or any sign they were other than perfect. Much to his relief, they were only tired and shaken by the day's events. He slumped down in a chair with Desiree on his lap. He kissed her head as she lay it on his shoulder.

"Wuv you," she whispered.

"Love you too, baby girl." He gave her a little squeeze as he closed his eyes.

"Fuck!" Edward yelled as he slammed the phone back on the receiver.

"Still nothing?" Ben asked.

He shook his head. "Not a fucking word. Stupid pigs." Edward had been trying for the past two weeks to find out what had happened to Jasper and Alice. His contact at the FBI couldn't tell him anything, and Jake was absolutely no help. All he was concerned with was making sure Edward stuck to his end of the agreement. He was tired of all the bullshit.

"Do you think they were imprisoned?" Ben asked.

Edward shook his head. "No. Jazz said he'd struck a deal. It just makes no sense why they'd disappear like this. Especially after Alice went to as much trouble as she did to find me." He scrubbed his face with his hands and leaned back in his desk chair.

Ben stared at him for a few moments before he spoke. "Thanks for everything you did for …" He stopped; he couldn't say her name just yet.

Edward's arms fell away, and he looked at his friend. "Yeah. I'd do anything for you two. You're family. Never forget that." Ben nodded but said nothing else. A knock on the door stopped them from furthering their conversations.

Felix stepped in and smiled. "You got a minute, boss?" Felix asked in his thick French accent. Edward nodded and Ben stood to leave.

"Ben, I'll catch up with you around four," Edward said. Ben nodded then closed the door. "What's up?"

Felix cleared his throat then spoke in his normal voice. "We need to talk, Edward."

Edward sighed and shook his head. "I knew it." He chuckled. "So, what are you? FBI, PD, what?"

"I didn't say I was a part of anything. I just want you to know Jasper and Alice are safe. I can't get to them right now, but I'm trying. I haven't known him long, but he's a good guy. He'll care for your sister."

Edward nodded. "So, are you leaving or staying?"

"I'd like to stay. You're a good guy, Edward. I'd like to help."

"With what? I'm not setting anything up anymore. I'm legit."

Felix smiled broadly and nodded. "I know you are, but let's be real. There's no way that's going to keep the streets clean. The drug ring you ran actually helped keep out of the neighborhood, but once words out …" He drawled leaving Edward to figure his meaning.

"So you're telling me you want to be part of my biz? I know you're some kind of pig, I just haven't figured out how big of one yet. You could be setting me up."

Felix held up his hands. "No, I'm not. I'm FBI, Edward. I'm still under 'deep cover'. They wouldn't know a thing."

"Why are you telling me this?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Jasper said to trust you. I'll help you reach them, but you gotta let me in," Felix explained.

Edward watched him for a few moments then sighed. "If I end up in jail because of you, I'll kill you myself when I get out."

Felix smiled. "I may have lied about some things over the year, but I've never betrayed you, Edward. I'm the reason you got the deal you did. I won't let you go to jail, no matter how much Jacob wishes you were there." He laughed.

"So, you know my annoying brother-in-law?"

"Yep. He's married to my sister. We're practically family." Felix opened his arms wide in welcome.

"He's not married," Edward stated.

"Married, shackin' up, all the same to me." He shrugged.

Edward thought for a moment. He tilted his head to the side. "Jake's girlfriend is white."

"So are my parents. Dim and I were adopted from Africa when we were boys," he explained.

Edward grunted in response but said nothing. The truth was he was a little taken back by the entire conversation and wasn't exactly sure what to think.

"Hey, Der!" Heather exclaimed as she planted a playful kiss on his cheek, before entering his house.

He closed the door with a smile then followed her into the living room of his new apartment. His father didn't want to stay in the house his mother was murdered in, so he'd moved the family to a large apartment over one of the buildings Edward owned. "I didn't think you could come," Derrick said.

"Well, my uncle was coming this way anyway, so Grams said I could hang out with you guys until he was finished with his errands. It's okay right?"

Seth smiled and pulled her into his lap. "Of course it is." He kissed her softly.

"What were you doing?" she asked as she looked around the room. There wasn't anything lying about to give her a clue.

"Nothing really. I've only been here about twenty minutes," Seth explained.

"Oh." They sat in awkward silence for several minutes.

Derrick adjusted his shirt and cleared his throat. "I've been meaning to talk to you guys, and since you're both here … well, I guess now would be a good time."

Both Seth and Heather watched him with apprehension. They could tell by the tone of his voice, this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"So, uh … my dad." He took a deep breath. "Dad decided he wants me to go live with my Aunt in Jersey." He said it fast with his eyes on his feet.

Heather and Seth both stared at him speechless for several moments before Seth whispered, "Why?"

Derrick looked up into his friend's eyes. They'd become so much more over the past few months, it hurt him to see him in pain over what was actually his decision, but he knew it was for the best. He wanted Seth to have a happy life. He didn't feel his life would be what it should if he stuck around. He wanted both Seth and Heather happy. It was clear Seth was in love with the girl. Derrick didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that love.

"Dad doesn't want me, or my siblings, messed up with your families business. I know your dad is trying to turn things around, but let's face it, the Cullens will never truly be out of the crime biz," Derrick said with a snort.

Heather's eyes filled with tears. "It's because of me. Isn't it?"

"No, no, not at all," he lied smoothly. "I can't let my brothers and sisters go without me. They need a protector."

"So your dad is just going to stay here?" Seth asked.

Derrick shrugged. "He's going to talk with your dad, but you know as well as I do, there is no out."

Seth moved Heather to the seat beside him before he stood and paced the room. "I can't fucking believe this! Derrick, fight this!" he pleaded.

"I can't. It's already set up. Dad won't change his mind. We can still keep in touch."

"Still keep in touch! Shit!" Seth's hands ran through his too long hair roughly. His eyes filled with tears. He felt like he was losing his whole world. Derrick was more than his best friend, he was his boyfriend. He loved him.

Derrick stood and tugged Seth's hand out of his hair. "Seth, I'm sorry," he whispered. He pulled him into his arms as the both began to cry. Heather sniffled and Derrick held his hand out to her pulling her into their hug. "I'm sorry," he said to her brushing the hair from her face. She nodded but didn't say anything in return.

Ben entered the apartment to find the group still huddled together. "Everything okay?" he asked after a moment, realizing they were crying.

"I told them," Derrick choked out to his father. Ben nodded then continued on to his room. He sat on his bed and wondered if he was doing the right thing. He still hadn't told Edward. He worried it wouldn't be accepted well. He was scheduled to meet Edward in fifteen minutes, so he quickly showered and dressed.

In the living room, the three teens sat on the sofa and talked quietly. "I'm headed out. Don't stay up to late."

"Okay," Derrick said, without looking at his father.

It took Ben almost ten minutes to make the commute to _Isabella's._ He slowly made his way down to Edward's office and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Edward yelled.

Ben opened the door and peered inside. "Ready for me?" Edward waved him in, though he didn't look up from his laptop.

"Seth called," Edward informed Ben.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. So, when were you going to tell me?" Edward asked, shutting his laptop and looking at the man he'd known since childhood.

"Now. I know I have commitments here, but I need for my kids to be with someone that can care for them. I can't do it alone. My sister and my mom have a nice place. They'll be happy there." Ben shrugged and moved in his chair awkwardly.

"All right. Where's that leave you?" Edward asked calmly.

"If you'll let me out safely, I'll go. If not … well, I'll stay as usual. I'm loyal. Never doubt that, but after everything, I can't have my kids in this danger any longer. Derrick is already in too deep."

"He's sworn to me, you just can't send him away," Edward told him.

Ben nodded. "Yes, but I need him to help with the kids. If Ange … Shit, Edward. Please. I'll never ask for another thing as long as I live. Just let him go. I'll stay if that's what you want, but let my son out unharmed."

Edward's face softened. He thought of what it would be like if he lost Bella. He shuttered at the thought and immediately stopped his thoughts. "Okay. You can all go, but I don't want you stepping foot back in the area. Not, that I want to cut all contact with you, but I can't have others thinking I've gone soft."

Ben brightened. "Thank you! I'll stay in Jersey. I won't come back here," he swore. Edward nodded then shook his hand. He instructed Ben to be gone by the end of the month. He was his friend after all.

"Jasper, I don't understand," Alice said between stuttered breaths. She was trying not to cry, but her pregnancy hormones made it difficult.

"In order to keep you out of jail, I made a deal. In exchange for helping bring down Aro, we have to change our identities and never see your family again. I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to be with Edward and your dad, but I had to think about our family. You're not just my girlfriend anymore, you're my wife, and mother of my child."

"Never? I can never see them? They'll never know our baby?" Alice voice had dropped to a whisper.

Jasper squeezed her hand and smiled. "Never say never, darlin"


	22. Chapter 22

Get your tissues! Beta'd by TDS88 and Itsange from PTB! You guys rock!

Chapter Twenty Two

Edward, Bella, and all the Cullens stood with the Cheney family as they said goodbye to a wife, mother, daughter, sister, and friend. There wasn't a traditional service for Angela Cheney. Instead, her husband had decided to have her cremated and hold a memorial with her closest family and friends. So as they stood in Edward's backyard, they all remembered the fun and laughter, the joy and sadness they'd shared with the kind soul that was Angela.

"Today, we gather to honor the memory of Angela Cheney," the minister spoke. Ben brought his fist to his mouth as he tried to stifle the sobs trembling through him. Edward reached out to his childhood friend with a comforting grip on his shoulder. Grace, Ben and Angela's eleven-year-old daughter, clung to her father's arm, seeking and giving comfort. Ben wrapped his arm around his little girl as she sobbed.

The minister spoke of all the good deeds and love Angela had for the youth of their city. He spoke of her triumphs in her personal life as well as her professional one. Everyone loved Angela Cheney. She would be sorely missed. The minister called Edward up to give a eulogy for Angela.

Edward gave Ben's shoulder another squeeze before stepping forward. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I knew Angela most of my life. She moved here when Ben and I were in the second grade. She was always the shy quiet girl who preferred to sit in the corner with a good book than to play on the playground. Ben liked that about her. I remember the first time he set eyes on her. He couldn't stop staring." Edward chuckled a bit at his memory. Ben smiled through his tears. "He was the first to introduce himself to her. She was his from that point forward, and he let everyone know. Love like that has to mean something. Angela was more than my friend's girl, she was like a sister to me. She was always there to lend me her ear whenever I needed advice–even if it was three in the morning. I'll never forget the day she told me to get my head out of my ass and forgive Bella. That's a day I'll always be grateful for. She helped me look past all the wrong to see the right. She was a wonderful woman all around. She'll be greatly missed. We love you, Angela." He kissed his fingers and pressed them to the earn on his left.

Ben grabbed him and hugged him tight. Whispering his thanks in Edward's ear. Edward, who wasn't one for hug from men, hugged him back just as tightly. He knew, had their situations been reversed, he would have needed Ben there to be his rock.

After the service, everyone stayed for a small dinner and fellowship. Then Ben took his children and went back to his apartment to finish packing. He knew he was making the right choice in moving his family to his sister's. They needed a more stable life; they needed a woman in their life, who would love them like their mother had.

Derrick and Seth sat on top of a picnic table in the park near Derrick's apartment. "Tomorrow?" Seth asked.

"Yep," Derrick said, popping his 'p' as he leaned his elbows on his knees, staring at his feet.

"You'll keep in touch, right?" He couldn't look at Derrick. He dropped to his back across the table and stared at the darkening sky.

"Of course. This doesn't change my feelings for you." Derrick picked up Seth's hand from his thigh and kissed the back of it.

"It changes things though," Seth mused, finally looking at his long time friend.

"It does." They sat quietly for a while. Derrick tracing the lines in Seth's hand.

Seth closed his eyes as tears burned them. He gripped Derrick's hand as he sat up. He cupped his face and looked deeply into Derrick's eyes. "I love you. I'll never love anyone as much as I love you." He didn't allow Derrick to respond as he crashed their lips together.

Derrick was shocked at first, but then soon gave into his partner's bruising lips and deepened the desperate kiss. Their hands wrapped around each other tightly as they clung to the last few minutes of togetherness they had.

"Seth, honey," the voice of his mother broke the boy's lust filled haze. They broke apart both gasping for air.

Seth wiped his mouth and turned to his mother. "Yeah?"

"Baby, Dad and I are going home," Bella told him.

"I'll get a ride," he told her. His eyes still locked on Derrick's.

Bella stepped closer and grasped her son's hand. "Okay. But you should both go inside. I don't like you out here this late." She kissed the boys' cheeks and left them.

Derrick looked to his hands then said, "We can go to my room."

"Okay," Seth agreed quickly.

Once inside, with the door shut tightly, they picked up where they left off outside. It wasn't long before both where lying naked on Derrick's bed.

The next morning, Ben knocked on his son's locked door. Derrick blinked his eyes quickly, then looked to his left. Seth lay on his back with one hand behind his head and the other one outstretched around Derrick's shoulder. He looked peaceful and perfect to Derrick.

Derrick maneuvered out of bed and pulled the blanket over Seth. He slipped on his jeans then opened the door to his father. "Yeah," he whispered sleepily.

Ben peeked in the room and saw Seth. "He stayed the night?"

"Yeah."

Ben nodded. "We're leaving in an hour. You should pack the rest of your things and eat something."

Derrick's eyes filled immediately with tears. His father pulled him into his arms. "I know this is hard, buddy. I swear, I'm only doing what's best for all of us. Please don't hate me."

Derrick shook his head. "I know. It's just hard. He's my Angela," he told his father.

"I know, baby. I know." Ben kissed his son's head. Then held his face between his palms. "A love like that will stand the test of time. You'll stay in touch and maybe you guys can go to the same college. Don't give up."

"Never," Derrick whispered. His father hugged and kissed him again, before shutting the bedroom door.

Derrick turned to see Seth sitting up in bed with the blankets wrapped around his naked body. "Your dad wasn't pissed was he?"

"No. He understands. But, I've gotta pack. We're leaving soon."

Seth nodded. "I need to head home. I'm sure my dad is gonna whale on me for staying out all night."

"Sorry."

Seth chuckled. "Don't be. I'm not. Best night ever." He kissed Derrick softly. They sat quietly for a few more minutes. Then Seth said, "They'll never be another guy. I only want you."

"But Heather?" Derrick questioned.

"I love her. You're on a different level in my mind, Derr. I only feel this way towards you. No other guy could_ or will_ take your place."

"So Heather won't replace me?" Derrick asked uneasy.

"Never. It's just you and her. Equally," Seth told him.

Derrick smiled. "I wouldn't be mad if you moved on," he explained.

"There's no moving on. I told you. You're it for me. No other guys, no other girls. Just you and Heather. I'm done."

"You sound like your dad." Derrick chuckled.

"I guess I am a lot like him in that way. I know what I want, and I'll keep it no matter what. He fought his own brother for my mom. I'd do the same." After an all too brief make out session, Seth left Derrick's for the last time.

Seth pounded on the door four times before Heather answered. "Where the fuck were you?" he asked harsher than he intended.

Heather took in her boyfriend's expression and sighed. She could tell he'd been crying. "Shower. Come on. You look like hell." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up to her bedroom. She pushed him to sit on her bed then helped him take off his shoes. As soon as his last shoe was off, he pulled her up and into his lap, sobbing into her neck.

Tears filled Heather's eyes as she tried to comfort Seth. She loved Derrick too, and would miss him deeply, but nothing like she'd miss Seth if he would ever leave. "He's gone," Seth whispered between sobs.

"I'm so sorry." She held him tightly. They wept in each other's arms for a long while before calming. Heather ran her fingers through Seth's longish hair as he stuttered for breath. "I love you, Sethy."

"I love you, baby. Sorry," he whispered embarrassed. He sat up and wiped his face and cleared his throat.

"Don't go," she told him clutching his arms when he shifted on the bed.

"I'm not. Can we lie on your bed?" he asked.

"Of course." When they'd both stood she pulled back the blankets while Seth took his jeans off. They climbed in together and cuddled closely.

"Don't leave me. I can't handle any more," he whispered to her.

She pulled back and smoothed her hand down his tear stained face. "Never, Seth. I'm yours."

He kissed her passionately for several long moments. Before resting his forehead to hers as the panted softly. "We had sex last night," he told her.

"You did," Heather said with some shock.

Seth nodded quickly. "Are you mad?"

"No, baby. I'm not mad." She pecked his lips reassuringly.

"I don't know what sex with a girl is like, but what we did was pretty awesome. I wish we would've done it sooner. Sorry, I guess I shouldn't tell you that." Seth chuckled dryly.

"It's okay. I want to know everything about you. I love Derrick too." Heather was more understanding than Seth imagined she'd be. He was relieved.

"Do you want to have sex with girls?" she asked shyly, hoping she wasn't about to get her heart broken.

"No," he said softly. She stiffened. "I want to have sex with _one_ girl. _You_. But not today. I'm exhausted."

"I wasn't asking …" she started but he stopped her with a kiss.

"I know you weren't."

"So what happens now?"

"I guess I won't be having sex with him again. I guess we could have Skype sex." He shrugged.

Heather giggled. "No, I mean with us."

"Oh, sorry. Sex brain." Seth blushed.

"Must've been pretty good then," she teased.

"Best I've ever had." He chuckled.

She laughed and slapped his arm. "It's the only sex you've ever had."

"For now," he growled playfully and attacked her neck with kisses and nips. He pulled back and smiled crookedly at her. "I guess it's just you and me for a while. We can still talk and email each other, but I doubt he'll be coming back here. Actually, I know he won't. Dad told Ben never to come back."

"Mob rules are weird," Heather mussed.

Seth smiled at her. "What mob?" He winked. She smiled.

"Seriously though, Seth. We'll be okay. We have each other." He didn't respond but squeezed her to him tightly.

Esme and Carlisle sat on their bed each holding a baby: Esme, their daughter, Maya Christine, and Carlisle, their son, Maxwell Carlisle, affectionately called Max. Other than their journey to Angela's memorial, they'd not left their house since their return from the hospital. Carlisle wanted to keep their bubble of protection as long as possible. "Carlisle, promise me nothing like that will every happen again," Esme said as she gazed at her sleeping child.

Carlisle sighed. He knew he couldn't promise her something like that. He kissed her forehead. "I'll do everything in my power to protect all three of you, but I can't control what others have against my family."

She sighed. "I know. I've never been so scared. Giving birth to our children was supposed to be a loving and memorable time, it was anything but."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'm grateful you're all alive and well."

They sat staring at their children a while longer. Esme hadn't yet told Carlisle about the birth, other than she was afraid and had nothing for her pain. She couldn't tell him how she begged Aro to spare the life of her children. She couldn't tell him how Aro had taken the children from her, naked and cold, with the promise she'd never see them again. She wanted to tell her husband, she just couldn't voice the words. She wanted him to know Jasper had rescued their precious babies and had vowed to care for them if something should go wrong. She knew her brother-in-law was a good man. She prayed daily for Jasper and Alice's return.

"As am I," she whispered.

Carlisle was returning to work. Esme had cried on and off for the better part of the night, and was completely exhausted. Emmett offered to let his oldest daughter, Bri, come over and help Esme while he was working, but Esme declined.

"I'll call you every chance I have," he promised.

She nodded. "I'll be okay. I'll sleep when the children sleep."

"Be sure you eat and drink enough today." He kissed her deeply and held her tightly. He left quickly knowing her tears would rip him apart. His own anxiety was enough to have a colleague write him a prescription. His only peace was that his family was safe and alive.

Emmett and Rose sat in their family room watching their five children play a very loud game of indoor football. It wasn't something Rose normally allowed, but she couldn't bring herself to stop their fun. After almost losing everyone she held dear in her life, she wanted to embrace every moment, loud or quiet.

Emmett pulled his wife on his lap and kissed her neck. "What's on your mind?" he asked softly.

"Just feeling incredibly lucky to have my family safe." He hummed in agreement. "Will you quit?" she asked him. The idea of Emmett continuing to work for Edward was more than she could bear at times. She didn't believe for one second he would go completely legit. She feared more than ever for her family's safety.

"Quit?" he asked with a raised brow.

"The business," she hedged.

Emmett sighed and leaned back on the sofa. He rubbed his hands over his face then looked into his wife's pained eyes. "Babe, it's not that simple. You just don't quit the mob."

"But Edward said he'd go legit." Rose tried to keep her voice low, so she wouldn't disturb her playing children.

Emmett took her face in his hands and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "Even if he does go legit, there'll still be things I have to do. I'm his lawyer, his brother, I can't and won't abandon him."

"What about me, our children? Are you willingly letting possible harm come to us again?" Rose moved off his lap and stood. "I don't want to make you choose. Don't force me." She walked away leaving Emmett to think about their future.

Emmett's phone rang distracting him from his tormented thoughts about his wife's words. He saw his little brother's name on the screen and groaned. He knew his reprieve wouldn't last long. "Cullen," he said formally. Not wanting anyone to know it was Edward, especially Rose.

"Cullen? Whatever. Listen, I need to meet. Get Carly and meet me at the spot." Edward hung up without another word to his brother.

Emmett walked through the house until he found his wife. She was lying in their bed sniffling. He sat down beside her and moved back the hair that had fallen in her face. "Babe, I've gotta run out for a bit. Do you need anything?"

She let her watery eyes drift to his. "Why?"

He sighed. "Edward wants to see Carly and me."

"Oh." She closed her eyes as her tears began to fall again.

Emmett cursed under his breath and pulled her into his arms. "It's just dinner. Brother stuff. Baby, I can't cut my family out of my life."

"I know. I don't want you to, but I don't want you working for Edward anymore either."

"I swear, I'll do everything I can to make life safe for you and the kids. Please trust me. This thing had nothing to do with Edward's job. It was my dad's business. Personal, you know."

"I understand, Emmett. But how long will it be before you're tracked down for what you do, or who you associate with. It's dangerous."

"I know. Things will get better. You'll see. I gotta run. I'm grabbing Carly." He kissed her quickly then left.

Edward entered the Three Brother's restaurant he co-owned with his brothers, and went straight to his waiting table. The booth in the back corner was always left open for the Cullen brothers, who under normal circumstances ate there every Thursday. They'd been absent for the past few weeks, but Edward was ready to set things right.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. What can I get for you?" Tammy, the head waitress, asked.

Edward looked over the menu for a moment then said, "Give me the double with extra fries and a coke."

"Right away, sir. Will your brothers be joining you?"

"Yep, any minute." Edward never once looked up at the waitress. He kept his eyes on his phone as he responded to his wife's text messages. Bella had been texting him about every fifteen minutes to be sure he was okay. He loved her, but she was wearing on his nerves. He tried to make sure he was extra sensitive, given her situation. He didn't want her going into premature labor. They had four months to go, and he was determined they'd both be safe and healthy.

"What's this about, Edward?" Carlisle asked as he slide in across from his brother, Emmett followed him into the booth.

Edward smiled and put away his phone. "Just a meal with my brothers. I already ordered." He motioned for the waitress to come back. After she left with the brothers' orders Edward said, "How're the families?"

Carlisle spoke first. "The twins are growing and doing well. I'm worried about Esme. She's had nightmares every night, and she barely sleeps. I have to remind her to eat. She's trying to breastfeed, but her body just isn't producing enough milk for both children."

Edward nodded sympathetically as did Emmett. "Has the doctor prescribed anything?" Emmett asked.

"No. She didn't tell him how she really feels; she wouldn't let me go in with her either. I pulled her chart after hours. I could write something up for her, but she'll be angry." Carlisle slumped down in his seat with defeat. Emmett cupped his brother's shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Rose is beyond pissed with me right now," Emmett said, taking his turn in the conversation.

"Why?" Edward asked. He'd pulled his phone back out of his pocket to respond to Bella's fifteenth text.

"Wants me to give up working for the family."

"Not happen'. You let her know?" Edward asked, fingers flying over the screen.

Emmett blew out a breath. He knew that'd be Edward response. He let Ben go, but he'd never let his flesh and blood go. "I told her I wouldn't abandon my family, any of them."

"Good," Edward chirped, looking up from his phone.

"What about Bells?" Emmett asked.

Edward raised his eyebrows and clacked his tongue. "Bella understands. She's driving me nuts though. Won't stop texting me. Every damn ten minutes, she's asking if I'm okay; wants to know where I am."

"They're all worried," Carlisle surmised unnecessarily.

Edward shook his head. He was about to speak when their food arrived. The men ate heartily and in silence. Once they'd pushed their plates away and ordered dessert, Edward said, "I ain't quittin'. We can't let some underling dipshit take what we've worked hard for. PD wants me to go legit and help them against crime. I'll play along, but I've got some new business I want to take on."

"Like?" Emmett asked.

Edward's eyes lit up. "Slot machines … got this guy doublin' serial numbers. It'll look legit, but we'll get double the profit. It's easy."

"So they'll be in a casino? Or one of those little mom and pop joints?" Emmett asked, finding he wasn't so opposed to the deal.

"Both. They're opening a casino across the river. Tommy, the guy that owns the joint, says he'll cut me in, I'll supply the equipment, he'll give me twenty-five percent. Then I'm turning _Isabella's_ into a mom and pop joint. I'm letting Jeremy and Oz cover it. We'll get one hundred on the dub serials and twenty five off the originals. Foolproof." Edward smiled brightly.

"Unless, someone checks the numbers," Carlisle added.

Edward leaned forward and eyed his brother. "You gonna tell?"

"No," Carlisle said quickly. He knew better than to get on the bad side of Edward.

"Good." Edward sat back slowly. His eyes flicked to Emmett. "I'll need you to get all the paperwork going on _Isabella's. _I'm not closing it down. I want to move it to a nicer area. The shop's doing well. You think you can handle that, Em?"

"Yeah. I'll start Monday, first thing." Edward nodded. He was anxious to get his hands into something. He'd play nice with the law, but he wouldn't lose his territory or his money.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Elizabeth sat in the kitchen of Carl's mansion, sipping her coffee as she watched Carl read his paper. She'd wanted to speak with him about Edward but hadn't been about to voice her thoughts. She missed her children deeply and feared their relationship would be tarnished forever.

"Will you stop staring," Carl grumbled. He fluffed his paper then folded it, putting it beside his breakfast plate.

She looked down. "Sorry."

Carl reached out and took her hand in his. "Tell me what's on your mind." His voice softened.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond when Carl's young plaything walked into the kitchen. He made no action to move his hand from Elizabeth's. He watched Irina as she flitted around the room gathering her things and throwing them angrily into a box.

"Going somewhere?" Carl asked nonchalantly.

"I want a divorce!" Irina hissed.

Carl chuckled. "You don't need one; we were never legally married."

Irina swirled around to face him, her blonde hair fanned out with her speed. Her icy blue eyes bore into Carl's. "Pardon me?"

"You don't need a divorce. We aren't legally married. Have your shit out by the end of the day." Carl stood, pulling Elizabeth up with him, wrapping his arm around her, he led her to his office.

Irina stood glaring after the man she'd thought she'd been married to for the past three years. She was furious. She picked up the closest thing to her and hurled it at the wall. She stomped, screamed and threw things until she dropped to the floor in exhaustion. Carl never came to see about the noise.

Carl entered his office and sat in his chair, motioning for Elizabeth to sit in the tall red leather wing back that sat in front of his dark ominous looking desk. He steepled his hands beneath his chin then said, "Tell me what's bothering you."

"I don't know where I stand in this family," she answered softly.

Carl thought about her words before answering, "Liz, your place, here, is beside me."

"After everything, you still want me?" she asked timidly.

"After everything? You mean lying to our son?" She nodded. "I understand what you were trying to do. Edward puts up a tough exterior, but he's never liked killing. Not that, that's a bad thing, I just mean, he'll do everything possible before it comes to that point. You wanted to get him riled up. I'm not sure of your reasoning, but it doesn't matter."

"He hates me," she whispered as tears fell from her green eyes. Carl stood and went to Elizabeth. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry. After she regained some composure she said, "I've lost both of my children. I can't bear to lose you … again."

He kissed her head. "You're not going to lose anyone. I'm tired of hiding you away. Aro's gone. You're safe." Carl held her for a bit longer before he kissed her deeply and promised to return soon.

Carl headed into town. He was determined to make Edward talk to his mother. When he entered _Isabella's_ he noticed the change immediately. It was obvious. Boxes were lying about, the wall racks had been removed. Everything was being dismantled.

"Stop fucking around before I put a cap in your ass," Edward yelled to Oz, who was texting his girlfriend instead of helping Edward take a wall rack down.

"You know, son, you have people to do that sort of work for you," Carl mussed.

Edward looked over his shoulder from his spot on the ladder. He smiled then climbed down, hitting Oz in the back of the head as he went.

"You look good, Pop!" Edward wrapped his arms around his father for a brief hug.

Carl motioned around them. "Why are you closing? I thought business was good."

"Yeah, it is. We're moving uptown. They've just opened up some nicer shops. Bella and the girls are taking a step back so I don't want the biz here anymore."

"I see. Smart thinking. You have someone to run it?"

"Yeah. Jeremy's girlfriend, Lina Pickington. She's a good girl. Just graduated from community college for business."

"So what are you doing with this shop?" Carl asked, pointing around the store.

"Mom and Pop gamblin' joint." Edward went on to explain everything to his father. Carl was actually impressed with his son's ingenuity.

"Sounds good. We need to talk," Carl said, giving Edward a stern expression.

"I don't want to talk about Elizabeth," Edward huffed.

Carl smacked him in the back of his head. "Don't disrespect your mother. Lead the way, or I'll drag you down there by your ear," he threatened.

Edward narrowed his eyes but obeyed as he rubbed the back of his head. He unlocked his office door and waved his father in first. After shutting his door, he started for his desk, but his father was already there. Edward stopped and looked questioningly at his father.

"Sit," Carl pointed to the chair in front of Edward's desk. Edward obeyed with a huff and grumble under his breath. "You're not too old for me to whip your ass, boy. You'll listen and obey me, or I'll make your life a living hell." Carl leaned forward menacingly.

"I'm listening," Edward said resigned.

Carl nodded once. "Good. You will get over this _issue_ you have with your mother. She's a good woman. What she did was really pointless, but she thought if you were angry enough, you'd kill that motherfucker. She didn't think about the consequences. It was stupid, plain and simple. It's killing her that you're angry, and Alice is MIA. You'll forgive her and not mention this, any of this, to her again. Do you understand me?" Edward nodded. "I'm sorry for my part in all of this. The entire situation was my fault. I should have killed Aro long ago when he raped her."

"So that part was true?" Edward asked.

Carl nodded. "Yes. I walked in on him raping her. I don't know why she lied about it."

"So there was a chance he was my father?"

Carl laughed. "Stop worry about that fuck. We had DNA testing done as soon as you and your sister were born. You are both mine. Can we move on?" Edward nodded. He was still upset with his mother, but his father was right; he couldn't continue to hurt her over something that wasn't entirely her fault. "Good. Call her."

"I will."

"Now!" He pushed the speaker button on Edward's desk phone, and dialed the number for him. It rang three times before Elizabeth answered.

"Hello?" she said timidly.

"Ma, I'm just calling to apologize for my behavior and to tell you I'm not angry about what you did anymore." Edward tried to sound sincere, but from his father's expression, he wasn't pulling it off.

"Carl put you up to this?" she asked skeptically.

"He talked to me about everything. I understand why you thought you had to do what you did. I don't like being toyed with. You have to understand that to me; it's betrayal. I don't take that lightly, but you're my mother, so I'm forgiving you. I hope we can move past this. I've missed out on having you in my life and my kids' lives. I don't want that anymore," Edward told her honestly. He knew what happened was wrong, but he was willing to move on.

"Thank you. I swear I'll never do anything like this again," Elizabeth vowed. "I love you, Edward."

"Love you too, Mom." They disconnected the call. Carl spoke to Edward in more detail about the change of the business then left his son to deal with the knucklehead who couldn't seem to clear out the place correctly.

"Alice," Jasper called as he entered their little bungalow.

"Kitchen," she answered backed. He entered and smiled as he saw his very pregnant wife cooking their dinner.

"I was going to cook. You should sit down." He ran his hand over her back and kissed her neck.

She huffed. "I'm not an invalid. I'm pregnant. I think I can handle grilled cheese and tomato soup."

He kissed her cheek. "You're right." He pulled away, leaning against the counter beside the stove. "I heard from Johnson today."

Alice looked at him in surprise. "Yeah? Can we go home?"

He frowned. "No, babe. Unless you want to be charged and put in jail. He's still trying to work out some way to cover for us, but so far there's really nothing he can do. I mean, we're FBI what else can they do. They've already given us our out. I think asking to have our lives back is too much. Once things blow over, then we'll have the family down. You shouldn't travel right now anyway." He kissed her softly trying to take the sting of their reality away. Alice nodded but didn't say anything else. She wanted to be with her family. It's all she'd ever wanted.

"Babe, you out-did yourself," Edward said as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his full stomach.

"Thanks, I was in a cooking mood today. I also made cookies." She smiled fondly at her husband. She'd been in a cooking mood, because she couldn't get her mind off of Angela and all that had happened to them over the past few weeks.

Edward sensed the edge to her voice and sat up. He excused their children from the table and had Seth look after Desiree while he spoke to their mother. Edward squeezed her hand. "What's going on?"

She shook her head trying to keep her tears at bay, but with her pregnancy hormones, it was impossible. Edward pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly. After a few minutes, she settled down. "I miss her, and I'm afraid something like this will happen again. Or worse, you'll die. I couldn't handle that, Edward. I'd die if something happened to you."

He brushed the hair from her face. "Nothing's going to happen to me. I'm going legit. Things will be fine."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I know better than to believe that, Edward. I don't think you know what that word means."

He chuckled. "I'll be as legit as I can, babe. Think of it this way. If I don't have control of our area, some thug is going to come in and make it worse. At least I can keep the drugs maintained and keep my family safe."

"What happens if the feds decide to send you to jail after all?"

"Not happening. My nose is clean. They can't prove anything, plus I signed an agreement with them."

"What kind of agreement?" She eyed him skeptically.

"Just stating they wouldn't come after me and I'd keep my nose clean."

She rolled her eyes. "But you're not. I heard you talking to Emmett about the casino plan. That's not legit at all."

He chuckled. "Baby, if I own all the machines, ain't no one going to question me. You worry too much. Just trust me." He gave her a loud kiss to the cheek.

"If you get yourself killed or arrested, I'll never forgive you."

"Noted. Now, how's about we go upstairs and you show me some of that maternity lingerie you bought." He smacked her ass, making her smile.

"Fine, but check on the kids before you come up. Ask Sethy to give Desi a bath."

"I'll take care of it. Now go."

"Seth, give your sister a bath. Em, Car, get your asses in the shower then bed. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," they all answered solemnly.

"After I get them to bed, you mind if I go out?" Seth asked as he picked up his sister.

"With who?"

"Heather. We're supposed to Skype with Derr tonight."

Edward nodded. "Yeah, all right. Be home by one." Seth nodded before rounding his brother and sister up the stairs for their baths.

Edward ran up the stairs and entered his and Bella's bedroom. She was just coming out of their bathroom, wearing a dark purple and silver teddy. It didn't really reveal anything, but it was low enough and short enough to be sexy for Edward and make Bella feel comfortable in her pregnant body. "You look fucking hot, babe."

"I'd say the same to you, but you have too many clothes on." She winked, then laughed as he quickly striped down to his boxer briefs.

She sauntered over to him and ran her hand up the front of his leg. "You know, I've always thought these type of briefs were sexy. They show off your toned legs and your amazing package." Her hand finally reached his member and she squeezed him firmly. He grunted.

"Fuck, It's been too long since I've been inside you. I want everything at once." Edward pulled her close and kissed her deeply, fisting his hand into her hair.

Bella pulled back a little and trailed kisses down his neck and chest until she was on her knees in front of him. "I'm going to suck you off, then you're going to fuck me hard."

"Shit, yeah." He brushed her hair back so he could see everything she was doing. He gasped then groaned when Bella took him all the way in and sucked him hard and fast from the first stroke. "Bella, I'm not going to last if you keep that up." She didn't stop. She used one free hand to touch her dripping core then without warning Edward, she stuck her wet finger into his ass. "Fucking shit!" he bellowed as he came down her throat. He'd not come so fast since they were teenagers. "What the fuck, Bella?"

She pulled back and giggled. "Sorry, I was a bit over zealous."

Edward chuckled and pulled her up. "It was fucking great, just a little warning next time you decide to shove your finger up my ass."

"You can pay me back while we wait for you to recover." She turned from him, crawling onto their bed. Before lying on her back, she looked at him over her shoulder and shook her ass. He growled and lunged forward.

"I'm eating this pussy so fucking good, babe." He pushed her negligee up and her legs apart. He moaned at the sight of her dripping core. He wasted no time in diving in and eating her out. He even let his tongue drift lower and rimmed her ass. Bella gasped and pushed against him, loving the feeling. He chuckled, before replacing his tongue with his finger. "I thought you'd like that. Give it to me. I'm ready to be inside you." He pushed his tongue and finger into her in rapid secession until she was coming all around him. He didn't pause as he moved up and pushed himself inside her, driving into her as hard and fast as he could without hurting her. It didn't take long before they were both screaming out in another release.

Seth walked down the street to Heather's and climbed up the trellis to her bedroom balcony. She smiled as she saw him coming through her French doors. "Hey, baby," she cooed. He smiled then stopped, stunned at the sight of her. "You like it?" she asked him.

He swallowed. Heather was wearing a very short, light pink teddy that looked more like a bra with a see through ruffle around her midriff. Her pale pink panties barely covered her center. He swallowed again before saying, "Yeah." huskily. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I thought maybe you'd want to have sex." She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice at the thought of his rejection.

"We're supposed to call Derrick in ten minutes," Seth reminded her. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"He texted me and changed the time to midnight. He said he had to watch his siblings." Heather chewed her lip.

"Are you sure you want to have sex? I mean, it's a big deal. I don't want you to regret it."

"I love you, you say you love me. I think that's what it's all about anyway." Heather looked down and picked at the invisible lint on her blanket. She sighed and reached for her robe. Seth's hand shot out and grabbed hers.

"I do love you. I've just never done this with a girl before. I don't want you to be disappointed."

"I don't think I will be. I mean, we've fooled around before. You always get me off. You could always fuck my ass, if you're more comfortable," she offered, blushing.

He chuckled. "No, I want to fuck your pussy. I just want you to be sure you want me to be your first."

She smiled at him. "I do. I have no doubt about that." Seth nodded then leaned towards her cupping her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. It wasn't long before he was over top of her ready to give her what she wanted.

Seth's phone rang startling him awake. "Hello?" he said groggily.

"I said one. It's three," Edward barked into the phone.

"Shit. Sorry. We fell asleep after talking to Derrick," Seth explained as he jumped out of Heather's bed looking for his shorts. He found them across the room and hurriedly put them on. "I'll be home in ten minutes," he told his father.

"You better be." Edward hung up.

"What's going on?" Heather asked sleepily as she stretched and sat up in her bed, causing the blanket to fall to her waist and exposing her naked breasts.

Seth groaned. "I'm past curfew. My dad just called. Can you cover up, you're killing me."

Heather looked down and giggled. "Sorry. It was a great night."

"Hell yeah, it was. We'll have to make a trip to visit Derr, so we can do more. I think he missed out a little." Seth couldn't stop thinking about the Skype session that turned into the three of them having web-phone sex.

"That would be awesome. You think your dad would let you go?" Heather asked as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"I don't know. I'll talk to him about it after he cools off." He wrapped his arms around his girl and kissed her deeply. "Love you."

"Love you," she parroted.

Seth hurried down the trellis and ran the block to his house. He rushed inside to find his father sitting on the stairs waiting for him. "Sorry," Seth said immediately.

"You get laid?" Edward asked.

"Um, why do you ask?"

Edward chuckled. "If you didn't, it's a waste."

"Waste?"

"Yeah, your ass is grounded for the next two weeks. So you better have made it worth it. Plus your fly is open, and your dick is practically hanging out." Edward laughed. Seth looked down and quickly fixed his pants.

"You suit up?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. It was our first time," Seth admitted.

Edward smiled. "Come here." He patted the step beside him. Seth sat down a little cautiously. Edward wrapped his arm around him and kissed his head. "You're a man now."

Seth chuckled. "If I'm a man, can I not be grounded?"

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "No. You're grounded. You're lucky I don't beat your ass. Did you really go over there to talk to Derrick?"

Seth's ears pinked. "Uh, yeah. We talked to him."

Edward gave him a raised brow, studying his face and change of tone. "Did you have phone sex?"

Seth choked. "Not exactly."

"What did you do?" Edward demanded.

Seth scrubbed his face with his hands. "Heather and I had sex, then called Derrick on Skype. Things got a little heated."

"Heated?"

"We kind of had a three way on the webcam."

Edward shook his head. "Have you and Derrick had sex?"

"Yes, once. His last night here."

"The night you stayed out all night?" Seth nodded.

Edward clasped his hands together. "Look, I don't understand what's going on with the three of you, but I want you to be happy. If screwing guys is your thing then fine, but still be careful and always use protection. Condoms specifically."

"I am. I will, but I'm not screwing guys. I love Heather and Derrick. If I can't be with him then Heather's enough. I'm not gay."

Edward didn't understand, but he nodded his head. He clapped his son on the shoulder and headed up the stairs, stopping at the top. "Bed, now."

"Yes, sir." Seth climbed the stairs to his room and headed straight for his bed, not bothering to change clothes or even take his shoes off. He was exhausted, but happy his punishment wasn't worse.


End file.
